I'll Be Seeing You
by BoNora4ever
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Nora is transported to a different time and place, an era in which a young Nora experiences love, war, trauma, adventure, and change. "I'll Be Seeing You" is Part I of a time travel trilogy. It will be followed by "Still Seeing You" (Part II) and "Seeing You Again" (Part III).
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll Be Seeing You**_

 **Prologue**

 **September,1998**

She faintly heard the sirens wailing and the sounds of voices speaking to her as she was pulled carefully from the wreckage. Through a haze, she could see figures around her...touching her...

"Ma'am, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?"

She heard the voice. Her lips parted to speak, but the words wouldn't form. She was in intense pain. She rolled her head from side to side. Her eyes opened, but her vision was blurry and there was ringing in her ears. She continued to hear the voices although they were growing more and more muted.

The voice closest to her spoke again, "Stay with me, ma'am. Stay with me now. Talk to me. Can you tell me your name? What is your name?…"

She wanted to speak...she wanted to answer the questions...she wanted Bo...but she couldn't speak, the pain prevented her...tears streamed down the sides of her face as she tried in her weakened state again to form the words…

Then slowly and silently her world went black...

 **Chapter One**

 **Chicago**

 **March 4, 1944**

...The blackness was shattered by the sounds of the swing music as it grew in intensity...

"Come on, Baby. Tell me your name…"

Nora smiled, but gave him her much-practiced answer. "No..no names. No personal questions, remember? I'm just here to dance."

The man swung her around in what must have been his own version of the jitterbug. He was trampling her feet and trying to pull her closer. She couldn't _wait_ until this song ended and begged God silently that the guy had no more tickets.

She really needed to be more earnest in finding another line of work. While she liked the aspect of earning money to do something that she really loved, being a dance hall girl was _not_ what she had in mind when she sought work at the Aragon Ballroom. She wanted to be an instructor...wanted to teach those who desired to learn the proper steps of the popular dances. Instead she was told she had to 'work her way up in the system'...to 'prove herself', so to speak.

So...in an effort to _prove_ herself, she went home every night with aching and bruised feet after being awkwardly handled by every male clutching a ticket in his hand. If her parents knew the true aspect of her work, they would make her quit in a moment...they must never find out.

Nora never lacked for tickets and earned good wages. Not only was she a great dancer; but she was beautiful as well, and many patrons awaited their opportunity to dance with her.

It was wartime and people were looking for a diversion...anything to take their minds off the war in Europe. Men from all aspects of life visited the dance halls...upper class, not-so-upper class, single, married, civilian; and of late, soldiers that were stateside or on furlough. Nora didn't mind the soldiers. For the most part, they were her most well-mannered patrons; and she felt like she was doing a little toward the war effort just by making them happy if only for the length of a song.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the grubby man releasing her at the end of the song and saying, "Wait here, baby, while I go buy another ticket," before he disappeared into the crowd. Fortunately it was the end of Nora's shift and she gladly exited the floor, went to the dressing room, and gathered her wrap and purse to go home.

After pinning her hat into place and pulling on her coat, she headed for the door only to hear shouts behind her. She turned to see the grubby man elbowing his way through the crowd waving a ticket wildly above his head.

"Hey, wait! I got another ticket! Where you goin'?" The man caught up with her right outside the door where a few others were loitering, one a handsome soldier with dark hair and blue eyes. He glanced up and witnessed the scene before him.

"I'm sorry, sir," Nora said, "my shift is over, but there are plenty of other ladies who would be happy to dance with you if…"

"I don't _want_ to dance with anyone else! I bought this ticket for _you!_ You knew that when I went to buy it! His voice was growing frustrated and angry.

"Well, I _am_ sorry, sir, but I'm finished for the evening. Maybe tomorrow night…"

" _NO_! _NOT_ tomorrow night," he interrupted. "I said I wanna dance. You'll dance with me now!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Her purse flew to the ground beyond her reach. Some of the guys close by chuckled at the man's behavior which only served to spur him on.

"Maybe I can collect a kiss too…pretty little thing like you..." he leered drawing closer to her. "What do you think, guys..." he asked his audience, "should I get me some lovin' too?"

The soldier observing had seen enough. He approached the man quickly, grabbed the back of his coat, and pulled him away from Nora.

"I believe I heard the lady say she's done for the evening! Now leave her alone!" He shoved the man and a fight ensued.

As Nora fled the scene, the soldier was brawling with the man while the others cheered them on. She felt terrible that he was fighting on her behalf, terrible that she just left the scene, and even worse that she didn't have the opportunity to thank him for his troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following evening, Nora arrived at work a few minutes early. The new Chicago subway system made the journey from home both faster and easier. As she approached the door to the Aragon, a soldier approached.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, "but I think this belongs to you." He slipped her purse from beneath his coat and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you! So, you must be the one who came to my rescue last night. I can't thank you enough…" she said, appreciatively.

Upon closer perusal, she noticed some scrapes along his cheekbone right below a blackened eye. Her mouth dropped open as she raised a hand to touch his cheek.

"Did he _do_ this to you? Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't even worry about it. I was glad to be of service."

"I felt terrible about the way I handled things. I should have tried to help you rather than running away like that…"

"Oh no," he smiled shaking his head. "It wouldn't have looked good to have a man in uniform defended by a woman with a purse, would it?"

"Well...I suppose not," she replied.

"It also wouldn't look good to see a man in uniform _carrying_ a purse," he whispered. "That's why I had it hidden under my coat," he finished, smiling.

She smiled back at him. "Well, thank you again," she said softly, "for coming to my rescue... _and_ for returning my purse. I really appreciate it." She hesitated before continuing, "Are you coming in tonight," she said indicating the door. "If so, all of your dances with me will be free of charge...as a thank you."

The soldier looked at her, appreciating the red-haired beauty. "Well...I guess I'll have to come in then. I can't let that opportunity pass me by. After you," he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you. So...do you dance?" she asked as she slipped in the door before him. She was hoping he wasn't one who would leave her half crippled by night's end.

"A little," he said.

"Well, look for me in a few minutes. I need to put my wrap and purse in the dressing room."

"Will do," he said smiling. "Sounds great."

* * *

When Nora returned and before she could locate the soldier, a man slipped her a ticket and escorted her to the dance floor. After dancing with this man and two others, the soldier finally claimed her as the lively tune of _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_ began. She was relieved to find him swift on his feet and able to dance quite well.

Following this, dancers lined up linking arms for the Palais Glide, a simple line dance which had originated in London. The soldier caught on to the steps very quickly although he claimed he had never done "The Glide" before.

Throughout the evening he claimed her hand for a dance whenever she was free...which wasn't often since she never lacked for offers.

When the last dance of the evening was announced, the soldier held his hand out to Nora as the band struck up the exotic sounds of a relatively new song, S _entimental Journey.*_

"One of my favorites…" he said, "shall we?" She slipped her hand into his as he placed his other hand at the small of her back.

 _ **Gonna take a sentimental journey**_

 _ **Gonna set my heart at ease….**_

 _ **Gonna make a sentimental journey**_

 _ **To renew old memories….**_

They were swept along by the jazzy sway of the music feeling quickly comfortable in each others' arms.

"So...with whom do I have the pleasure of dancing?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Soldier. I'm not supposed to share personal information...company policy."

"Oh...I see." He perused her for a moment then said, "Well...I guess I'll have to give you a name then since you can't share yours with me. Hmmm...how about...'Red' for your beautiful red hair? What do you think, Red?"

She smiled at him. "I guess that will work."

Their eyes met and held for a moment. She noticed that he was holding her much more closely than she should allow, but she felt very at ease with him...almost as if she belonged there.

 _ **Seven…**_

 _ **That's the time we leave**_

 _ **At seven...**_

 _ **I'll be waitin' up for Heaven**_

 _ **Countin' every mile**_

 _ **Of railroad track**_

 _ **That takes me back...**_

Finally Nora spoke, "You misled me, Soldier," she said peering at him.

"In what way?" he asked continuing the dance while getting lost in the depths of her brown eyes. Nora was all too aware of his closeness as they talked together. He was really very handsome...his voice was kind and his eyes were smiling.

"You said you could dance 'a little', but...you really dance quite well."

"Well, thank you. So do you." He smiled as he twirled her again. Then he pulled her closer and just swayed to the music.

 _ **Never thought my heart could be so yearn-y**_

 _ **Why did I decide to roam**_

 _ **Gotta take that sentimental journey**_

 _ **Sen-ti-men-tal jo-ur-ney home…**_

Nora glanced aside before speaking again. "You know, I'm going to get into trouble if you hold me any closer…" she said quietly.

"Funny," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I was just thinking the same thing...that _I'm_ going to get into trouble if I hold _you_ any closer…"

She lowered her head as if embarrassed at his words; but he was smiling big with that sparkle in his eyes, and she couldn't help smiling back.

As the song came to an end, he twirled her one last time and dipped her low in his arms. Nora found it exhilarating to have a capable partner. She hated to see this dance end.

As they left the dance floor, the ballroom was beginning to clear. People were gathering their wraps from the coat check and hailing cabs outside.

Nora turned to the soldier, "Thank you," she said. "That dance with you to _Sentimental Journey_ was...unsurpassed."

"For me too," he said quietly. "So...do you need a ride home? I could hail us a cab…"

"No need," she said. "I take the subway."

"That's how I got here tonight too. Maybe we could share the ride?" the soldier suggested.

"Sure. I'd like the company," Nora replied, smiling. "Let me get my things."

As she walked back to the dressing room, she noticed her heart fluttering...maybe the butterflies in her stomach were trying to get out.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ ***Sentimental Journey was written in 1944. It was recorded by Les Brown and His Band of Renown with Doris Day as the vocalist. It became Doris Day's first #1 hit.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The following morning when Bo awoke, the sun was already fairly high in the sky. He threw the blankets aside and dressed quickly. Rules at Miss Maudie's Boarding House were that, if you wanted a hot breakfast, you would be in the dining room before ten o'clock. He was just going to make it.

When he got to the table, his army buddy, Mick, was already eating.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes," he said to Bo, then added "no pun intended" as he took a look at Bo's black eye. "It's looking a little better today, Bud. Hey, what happened to you last night anyway? I thought you were going to play some poker with the rest of us. I got lucky and won $87.00."

"I got lucky too," Bo grinned. "I met a girl."

Suddenly the $87.00 seemed less appealing. Mick leaned over to Bo and whispered intently, "How lucky?"

"Man...is that all you think about?" Bo asked him between bites of egg.

"Not that lucky, huh?," Mick commented, "and you're no saint. I know how you are, so don't be putting on any gentlemanly airs with me."

"This was different. She's a nice girl...beautiful, witty, smart... _and..._ she can dance," Bo said raising his eyebrows. He took a swig of milk. "I'm telling you, Mick, she's the prettiest girl I've ever met. I'm hoping I can get to know her better."

"Well...she has definitely put a smile on your face, that's for sure. So...what's her name?" Mick asked stuffing another bite of pancake into his mouth.

"I don't know," Bo said. "She wasn't allowed to tell me...Aragon's policy."

Mick held out his hands with a puzzled look on his face. "That's usually the first thing people talk about...they share their names."

"I know...it's crazy. Anyway, through the course of the evening, I found out she works part time at the library also, so…"

"Let me guess...you're suddenly in need of some reading material...you're kidding me," Mick said shaking his head.

"Hey, I read...occasionally…" Bo began.

Mick interrupted him, "You've gone over the edge. You meet a beautiful girl and the only urge she gave you is the urge to _read_?" Mick shook his head, "I'm almost embarrassed for you, my friend."

"Laugh all you want, but after I clean up and shave...I'm going to the library," Bo said, scarfing down the last remnants of his breakfast.

* * *

In spite of his best efforts, it was after one o'clock when Bo finally entered the library. The circulation desk was directly in front of him, but the girl wasn't there. Perhaps she was putting books away. He would just casually take a look around. He wandered around slowly, stopping now and then to peruse a shelf, not really seeing what was there, but wanting to look like a real library patron.

Nora was pushing a cart around reshelving books when she spotted him toward the end of one of the long rows. She hid around the corner for a moment to calm her nerves and smooth her hair. Then she casually started pushing the cart until she came to the end of his shelf.

"Well...hello Soldier," she said to him quietly.

"Well, hello," he responded casually. "Working today, are you?"

"Yes, I am," she replied. "So...are you finding everything you need?"

"Yes...some interesting books…"

"What are you reading here?" she asked leaning her head to take a look at the book in Bo's hand. " _Architecture of the Southwest"_ she read from the book's cover. "Sounds fascinating. Are you planning to build a home in the southwest?" she asked with a serious look. Before he could answer she continued, "You know, this is the fourth book in a series of five. You really should begin with book one." She pulled it from the shelf. "Here it is…this is the first book in the series, _Architecture of the Northeast._ I think I would start with book one and work my way through the series." She smiled knowingly.

Bo looked at her. "You know...sarcasm doesn't become you."

She laughed; and as she did so, the head librarian appeared beside her, a stern expression on her face.

"Miss Hanen," she began in a tight-lipped manner. "Are you assisting this gentleman or just conversing with him?"

"Oh, no ma'am. Mr…." She looked at Bo.

"Buchanan," Bo aided her.

"Yes," Nora continued, "Mr. Buchanan here was looking for some architecture books. I believe he has dreams of building a home in the southwest in the future?" She nodded toward Bo. "So, I was showing him this lovely series of books that we have on architecture. I recommended that he read them in order though starting with the first in the series. What do you think, Ma'am?"

"I think," she said in a low scratchy whisper, "that you need to turn your voice down. This is a _library_! Help the gentleman if you must, but please lower it a few decibels!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Nora replied meekly; but when the old woman turned around, Nora scrunched her face up at her. Bo was amused.

"I need to get busy," Nora said turning around and beginning to put books on the shelf directly behind him. They were back-to-back but close enough that she could still hear him talking to her.

"Why? You afraid of losing your job?"

"No, I'm not _afraid_ of losing my job...and I'm not afraid of Prudy Pringle."

"Prudy Pringle?" He chuckled. "I'm surprised at you...calling that poor woman a name…"

"I'm not calling her a name," she whispered, "that _is_ her name. Prudence Pringle. Prudy for short."

Bo laughed aloud, then to hide the fact that it was him, he started leafing through the pages in the architecture book and studying it seriously.

A moment later, he spoke again,"Well, if you want to keep your job, I suggest you be a little more careful."

"Are you telling me how to do my job, Buchanan?"

"Don't get ruffled...I'm only trying to help." He turned to stand beside her. "For instance, as I glanced around a minute ago, I saw you put this book on the shelf. See here, it has a 600 number on the binding while all of these other books in this section have a 200 number. That's because all of these books here are about the fall of the Roman Empire...I was looking at them a few minutes ago...but this book here…" He pulled it from the shelf. "...is about... _Asian Cuisine_. See that?"

Nora looked at him. "You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked giving him a look.

"What can I say, Miss Hanen? I'm from Texas," he shrugged, beaming. Again she couldn't help smiling at him.

The smile quickly faded when Miss Pringle reappeared.

"Miss Hanen, are you _bothering_ this patron?"

Nora's mouth opened to defend herself, but Bo spoke first.

"Oh no, Ma'am. Miss Hanen has been very helpful. She just helped me locate this book on _Asian Cuisine."_

Nora smiled slightly. When Miss Pringle left for the second time, she said, "Please. You have to go. I need to get my work done…"

"Okay. I understand. I'm leaving," he said.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She resumed shelving as he began to walk away. When he turned and came back, she looked at him in disbelief.

"You know," he began, "I've caused you a lot of trouble today. Let me make it up to you...how about I treat you to a soda when you get off work? My way of apologizing for being a bother."

"That isn't necessary," she told him, placing a book on the shelf.

"I know it isn't necessary, but I want to. May I buy you a soda after work? Or ice cream maybe?..."

Nora hesitated, then looked at him. "Is that why you stopped in here?" she questioned.

He nodded his head admitting without words that she was onto him.

She smiled. "Then why didn't you just say so instead of going through all of this?"

"I don't know," he answered, shrugging. "I'm just shy I guess." He grinned.

Laughter started to roll out, but she gained control quickly. Looking back at him she said, "I'd love to have a soda with you. I'll meet you on the front steps at 3:00."

"Great! I'm looking forward to it. Until then," he smiled. "Oh, and here. I don't really need this book on _Asian Cuisine._ You'd better reshelve it."

She shook her head, grinning, as their eyes met again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The bell on the clock tower was signaling 3:00 when Bo ascended the library steps. He stood awkwardly behind one of the large pillars waiting. When the clock on the tower showed the time as 3:10, Bo started getting concerned.

 _Maybe she changed her mind,_ he thought. _Maybe I teased her too much. Maybe I got her into trouble with her boss…_

But just as these thoughts were going through his mind, the big doors swung open and she appeared.

"Miss Hanen...fancy meeting you here!" he quipped.

"Mr. Buchanan, isn't it? You aren't loitering here are you? Seems to me you got your eye blackened the other night when you were loitering…"

"I didn't get this black eye loitering. I got it defending a damsel in distress."

She laughed and nodded. "That's right...and the distressed damsel appreciates it," she said.

"Ready for that soda, Miss Hanen?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied as they made their way down the steps, "and...can we be a little less formal? My name is Nora."

"Nora. You look like a Nora... I'm Bo."

She gave him a sideways glance, "It's nice to meet you, Bo."

"Same here."

It was just a short walk from the library to the soda shop. A bell on the door jangled as they entered.

They seated themselves at a small table in an out-of-the-way corner, and a waitress took their order. Nora ordered a chocolate malted and Bo a root beer float. They were making small talk and enjoying their ice cream when they heard a voice calling, "Bo!"

Bo turned to see Mick hurrying toward their table pulling a woman by the hand.

"Hey, back from the library, huh? Is this the girl you were telling me about?" Mick asked.

Bo shot daggers at him with his eyes. "Mick, I'd like you to meet Nora," he said.

"Nora, huh? Well at least now you're getting somewhere...you know her name. Oh!" He pulled the brunette accompanying him to his side. "This is Lena."

"Nice to meet you, Lena," Bo said. "What's a nice girl like you doing with a guy like Mick?"

Mick and Lena laughed. "She knows a good thing when she sees it, don't you honey?" Before Lena could answer, Mick asked, "Mind if we join you?" while pulling over two chairs.

More daggers were shot, but once again Mick missed them. He made Lena and himself comfortable and started in talking. Thirty minutes later, Mick was still talking. Nora reached across the table touching Bo's hand.

"I need to be going," she whispered.

As she and Bo pushed back their chairs to stand, Mick said, "You have to go? I was hoping we could all play some cards or something…"

"I'm sorry," Nora said, "but I have family plans this evening."

"Well, maybe some other time..." Then to Bo he whispered, "You're right, she's very pretty." Nora couldn't help but overhear.

* * *

They put on their jackets and went out into the night air. The wind had finally calmed down, but the March evening was chilly.

Bo spoke first, "I'm sorry our plans were interrupted like that. Do you really have 'family plans' or was that an excuse to get away from Mick?"

"No excuse...I really have plans. We're going to my grandparents for the last night of Passover."

"Really? So your family is Jewish then?"

"Yes. Is that a problem for you?"

"No...not at all," Bo said. Then, after a few moments of silence he added, "I'm almost afraid to ask this next question, but…do you have any overseas relatives that have been affected by the war?"

"None that I know of...I'm a fourth generation American Jew. My great grandparents immigrated to America in the late 1860's."

"I see," Bo responded.

"So...tell me about your family," Nora said.

As they continued their walk to the subway station, Bo told her about his family and growing up on a Texas ranch. Nora, having never been to Texas, found everything he said fascinating.

It was just after five when they got on the subway train so it was very crowded...standing room only. Bo unconsciously put his hand on Nora's waist and pulled her closer saying, "Better move over here so your feet don't get trampled."

She liked his gentleness and protective ways, and he was so easy to talk to...she was very comfortable with him although she had only met him yesterday. It was a little unsettling.

"This is my stop," she said as they approached the next station. Instead of saying his goodbyes, she was surprised to find him following her off the train.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Walking you home," he answered.

"Oh no! You can't do that!..." she started.

Bo was puzzled. "Why not? I'm just trying to be a gentleman…"

"I know," Nora began nervously, "but…if you walk me home, my Dad is going to want to meet you...and with that black eye, he's going to think you're part of the mob...and then he's going to question why you have the black eye," she went on animatedly, "and if you tell him you were defending me, he will question my work at the Aragon. You see...he thinks I'm giving dance lessons to fine, upstanding gentlemen...he doesn't know that I'm only a dance hall girl working my way up...so...it would save me a lot of trouble if you don't walk me home...please…" she said with a worried look.

He shook his head grinning. "Fine...I'll just walk you to the corner of your street, if that's alright. Besides...I have something to ask you…"

"What's that?" she asked relaxing again as they began walking.

"Well...I know that we only met last night, but...I enjoy your company...and...I wondered if I can call on you next time we get a weekend furlough."

Nora smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good. Let me write down your number then." Bo pulled a pen from the inside pocket of his coat.

"Oooo...You have a ballpoint pen?" The ballpoint pen was a new invention Nora hadn't had the opportunity to try yet.

Bo laughed at her fascination. "Here. Why don't you try it out? I don't have any paper, so you'll have to write your phone number on my hand. Push that little button at the top and the ink ball drops down. Careful, they leak sometimes."

Nora held his hand and wrote her number on his palm. "I love this! So much easier than the fountain pen. What will they think of next?" she asked handing it back to Bo.

He shook his head. "Keep it. I have others. My Pa bought quite a few for the business."

"Thanks! And whatever you do," she said with wide eyes, "don't wash your hand or let that smear...I really _do_ want to see you again. She smiled and waved her fingers at him. "Goodnight, Bo."

"Goodnight, Nora." As he watched her walk down the street to her house, it was all he could do to keep from dancing on the street corner.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was two weeks before Bo's troop had another weekend furlough. He rode back into town with his buddies Mick and Sal. Sal's real name was Anthony Salvadore, but everybody called him Sal. Sal and his wife, Rita, owned a little Italian restaurant called _Salvadore's._ The restaurant was in a two-story brick building housing the restaurant downstairs and four apartments upstairs. Sal and Rita lived in one apartment and rented the other three. Mick and Bo had decided to rent one of the apartments that had been recently vacated.

"So...what are your plans this weekend, my friend?" asked Mick. "You going to see that girl again? What was her name?"

"Nora," Bo reminded him. "And, yes, we're going out tonight."

"I'm seeing Lena too...why don't we double? We could go dancing or play some pool or cards?"

"Well, I really just want to get to know Nora better. I need to spend some time with just her...maybe we can double some other time…"

Mick gave him a leering grin, "Alone time eh? Yeah...sure...I understand…you wanna 'get to know her better'...not a problem, man. I understand."

Bo shook his head. There was no talking to Mick. He was a loyal friend, but he seemed to have a one-track mind.

"By the way," Bo began. "I'd like to use the car tonight. You can use it tomorrow. Will that work for you?"

"Yeah, no problem," Mick replied. He and Bo had split the cost of the car, a 1939 black Ford Deluxe. It wasn't fancy or sporty, but it was a warmer method of transportation than walking on windy Chicago days.

* * *

Bo didn't waste any time getting ready for his date. Then he made a trip to the florist and picked up a mixed bouquet. At 6:00, he was pulling into the drive at Nora's house. He felt a bit nervous knowing he would be meeting her parents.

When he rang the bell, the door was opened by Lenny Hanen, Nora's father. Bo held out his hand, "Mr. Hanen? Nice to meet you. I'm Bo Buchanan."

Mr. Hanen shook Bo's hand. "Come in and have a seat. Nora should be down soon." They sat down in the parlor.

"So...Nora tells me you're in training at Camp Ellis," Mr. Hanen began.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any idea when you will be deployed?"

"No, sir. We'll continue our training until we get word that we are being sent out. They've told us when the call comes, it will come quickly."

"I see," said Mr. Hanen. "And...are you ready for that?"

Bo nodded. "I'm willing to serve, sir. I want to do my part."

At that point, Nora came down the stairs. Bo stood as she entered the room. She looked beautiful in a green and white sprigged dress, pearls, green hat and carrying gloves to match.

"Hi Bo. It's good to see you," she said with a smile. So you met Dad, I see." Nora motioned to the woman beside her, "This is my Mother, Selma Hanen. Mama, this is Bo Buchanan."

"It's certainly nice to meet you, Bo," said Mrs. Hanen.

"And you also, Ma'am," Bo replied. "And these are for you, he said handing the bouquet to Nora."

"They're beautiful...thank you." Nora said looking at the bouquet.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Bo said, "Well...I hate to rush, but we have reservations..."

Selma told Nora she would put her flowers in a vase while Bo helped her with her coat.

"Back by eleven please," Mr. Hanen said as Bo opened the door.

"Yes, sir," Bo replied shaking his hand once again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were studying the menu at _Jane's_ , a small, quiet restaurant on Main Street.

After placing their orders, Nora said, "I'm so glad you chose this place...it's very quaint."

"Someone recommended it to me," said Bo. "I hope we like the food as well as the atmosphere."

They were not disappointed. The meals were delicious. Then after, they shared a dessert of Cherries Jubilee. Nora's face lit up when it was flambe`ed at the table.

"Oh...that was so good!" Nora exclaimed. "I'm truly miserable."

"Hope you're not too full to share popcorn at the movie," Bo remarked. "The movie won't be the same without popcorn, Sh-weetheart."

Nora laughed. "Impersonations too. You are a man of many talents, Buchanan. Who do you do besides Bogie?"

Bo shrugged. "Oh...a few more...James Cagney...John Wayne..." Bo glanced at the clock. "You know, we should get going if we're going to make the movie on time. Shall we?" he asked, rising.

* * *

 _To Have and Have Not_ with Bogie and Bacall was playing at the movie house.

"So, are you a big Bogie and Bacall fan?" Nora asked after they were settled comfortably in their seats.

"Sure, they're good together. I like Bogie...but I like Bacall even better," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, now I see how it is, Buchanan." She shook her head knowingly. "You chose this movie so you can drool over Miss Bacall."

"Uh huh, but I'll try not to drool in the popcorn," he assured her.

He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, are you saying you _don't_ like Bogie and Bacall?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do like them. They're great together. Bogie is just not my favorite leading man, that's all. There are more handsome actors than Bogart..."

"Like who?" Bo interrupted wanting to know her idea of 'handsome'.

"Well, like...Cary Grant..." she began, "and Gregory Peck...and James Stewart...and Clark Gable! Mmmm" she added after Gable's name. "And..."

"Okay...that's enough. I get the idea. Just what's so fascinating about them?" he asked.

"Handsome," she answered, "and Cary Grant has such a cute accent..." She sighed. "And Jimmy Stewart too...tall and with that unique voice...he's just cute..."

He was quiet, so she glanced his way and found him looking at her.

"Well...you asked me," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and now I wish I hadn't..."

"Why?" she inquired taking another handful of popcorn.

"Mmmm...I don't know. Not sure I can come up to your standards. They seem pretty high," he answered.

She smiled softly at him and bumped his shoulder with her own, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You have no need to worry, Soldier."

He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Can I tell _you_ something," he whispered, slouching in the seat and leaning closer to her. "I think you're much pettier than Lauren Bacall."

* * *

After the movie, they decided to take a walk through the park. They were walking along talking when Nora felt a splash on her face.

"Feels like it's starting to sprinkle," Nora commented.

"Wouldn't surprise me. They were predicting some rain for tonight," Bo replied.

No sooner had he spoken than it started peppering rain.

"Looks like they were right. We better start back to the car," he said.

They turned around and started walking in the direction of the car when suddenly, it was as if a cloud burst open. The rain started coming in torrents, blowing sideways and pouring like water out of a bucket.

"Come on!" he shouted, grabbing Nora's hand.

They ran as quickly as they could with Nora in heels. The rain was running down both of their faces and dripping off the brim of Bo's hat. Nora's energy was being sapped by her laughing as he towed her along. Finally, Bo pulled her under a large tree and held his overcoat above their heads like an umbrella. He tried to remove his hat to share it with Nora, but the water held in the hat's brim poured into her face as he did so.

"Ohhhhh…" she sputtered batting her eyes.

He laughed at her surprised expression. "Sorry..." he shouted above the sound of the rain, "I was trying to help."

"Some help!" she responded, leaning against the tree's massive trunk. Then glancing up at him, she started laughing again. "You should see yourself," she giggled. "You have water pouring off your nose...and your hair...it's a mess!" She gently pushed the wet hair from his forehead and ran her hand along his cheek. Bo clasped her hand gently, raising it to his lips to kiss her palm.

"Let's dance," he said softly. "Want to?" He hung his coat over a low hanging branch.

"Uhm...Bo...it's raining," she replied glancing at the rain pouring down behind him.

"We're already soaked...what difference will it make?" he replied pulling her softly by the hand. "Dance with me...come on," he encouraged softly.

"Have you ever danced in the rain before?" she asked following him slowly but willingly.

"As a matter of fact, I have...with Maggie, our housekeeper, when I was a boy. She's a spirited lady and was my very first dance partner." Bo led her away from the shelter of the tree and pulled her close.

"We need some music," she said quietly as she drew closer to him.

He began humming the first few bars of _Sentimental Journey_ and they fell into the rhythm of the song. The rain fell in a steady rhythm also. She continued to let Bo hum while she lowered her head into the crook of his neck. Nora had never felt so at peace in anyone's arms…so warm and safe and comfortable...

A moment later, she realized Bo had stopped humming. They were just clinging to each other and swaying slowly as the rain continued it's dance around them. She drew her head back to look at him. They looked into each others' eyes for just a few moments before Bo leaned in closer for a kiss. He started with a soft kiss...then another...just feeling the softness of her mouth beneath his. The rain continued to pour down around them and down their faces as their lips explored one another's. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist inviting him to kiss her again. He tilted his head and did so. He ended the kiss reluctantly, knowing he wanted more but also knowing it was too soon.

"It's getting late," he said huskily, "I need to get you home."

"Yes...you're right," she agreed quietly.

He released her slowly, and she slipped from his arms to retrieve her shoes.

Looking at the muddy condition of her stockings, Nora said, "How will I ever explain _this_ to my mother?"

"Well...I don't think you should tell her we were dancing in the rain. How about telling her you removed your shoes to run faster when it started pouring…?"

"Good plan, Buchanan," she agreed.

He grabbed his coat from the tree and extended a hand to her. She enfolded her hand in his warm one and they made their way back to the car.

* * *

The drive to her house was short and quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. When he pulled into her drive, he shut the car lights off. She caught a glimpse of her soaked self in his mirror.

"My word, I'm a mess," she said removing her hat.

"You want me to ring that hat out for you?" he asked her jokingly.

She laughed with him, then their eyes met. "Thank you for the evening," she said quietly, "I had a really nice time...and...I'm glad you made me dance in the rain."

"It was fun, wasn't it? I told you so…" he said smiling at her.

Their eyes met again. Bo stretched his arm across the seat behind her shoulders hoping to collect a goodnight kiss when, all of a sudden, the porch light came on and they could see her Dad's silhouette as he looked out the front window. Bo's outstretched arm instantly recoiled as he said, "I better walk you to the door. But...quickly, before I do, I need to ask you...are you busy tomorrow night? My army buddy, Sal, and his wife are having a small dinner party after hours at their restaurant. We've been invited for dinner and cards. Would you like to go with me?"

She hesitated. "I'd love to, but...I have to work until eight."

"No problem...I'll pick you up there."

"I'll be looking forward to it," she said with a smile.

They made their way slowly up the walk. When they stepped across the threshold, her father looked them up and down.

"What happened to _you_?!" he asked taking in their soaked appearance.

"We got caught in a downpour, Sir," Bo said apologetically.

Selma, viewing the scene from the parlor, laughed. "Looks like us, Len. Remember the night we fell in the creek on our way home from that pie supper?"

Mr. Hanen shook his head grinning, "Yes, I guess you're right." Then to Nora, "Looks like you better get some dry clothes on, young lady, before you catch your death."

"And I'll be going," said Bo. "I'll talk to you tomorrow night, Nora," and to her parents, "Again, it was nice meeting you both."

After Bo left, Nora went upstairs for a hot bath. Lenny joined Selma in the parlor pacing the floor a bit.

"He seems like a nice young man," Selma began.

"Young? How old do you think he is? He is definitely older than our Nora...maybe too old."

"Lenny, Nora's _not_ a child any more. She's a young woman of twenty…"

"Still," Lenny continued, "why would a man his age want to be with a young girl like Nora?"

"Because she's smart and witty...like her father...not to mention beautiful. You need to take that worry off your face. Let's trust him until he gives us a reason not to, dear."

"I'll try," Lenny agreed reluctantly.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The following evening, Bo and Nora entered Sal's restaurant shortly after eight o'clock. Closing time was eight, so only a few workers were left there as a clean up crew.

They spied Mick and Lena playing a game of pool in the back of the restaurant; but before they could join them, Sal came out of the kitchen with a platter of food. When he saw Bo, he shouted a greeting.

"BO BO BO, MI AMICO!" he bellowed smiling.

"MY PAL SAL!" Bo shouted back.

Then Sal deposited his tray on a table and he and Bo did some silly, elaborate handshake. Nora watched all of this with a puzzled look on her face. The guys laughed when they noticed her expression. Bo pulled her to his side.

"Sal, I'd like you to meet Nora. Nora, this is Sal."

"Your pal?" she asked.

"YEAH" they both shouted. Then he and Sal did the handshake again.

"Benvenuto," he said to Nora welcoming her. And to Bo, "Bella ragazza!"

"Yes, I think so too," agreed Bo raising his eyebrows and looking at Nora.

Again Nora looked puzzled. Sal laughed and explained in his Italian accent, "I tell Bo you are a very pretty girl...he agrees."

"Oh...you're embarrassing me," Nora said softly shaking her head.

Sal waved a hand at her. "Why would a pretty girl be embarrassed? Now, an _ugly_ girl...she should be embarrassed. But you? No..." he said shaking his head. "I pay you a compliment...just say 'thank you'."

"Thank you, Sal," she said smiling at him.

"Di niente," that is in your language "you're welcome." Now, I hope you are hungry. Rita and I have a lot of food ready. I don't even ask Bo...he's _always_ hungry!"

"You know it...and they make the _best_ food. You're going to love it," he told Nora.

"And it's almost ready," Sal said. "I better get back to the kitchen and help Rita. Make yourselves at home."

After helping Nora off with her coat and hanging their coats on a hall tree, Bo took Nora by the hand and they joined Mick and Lena by the pool table. Nora, who had never played pool, observed the game with fascination. It wasn't long before Mick made his final shots winning the game. When they finished, they handed their cue sticks to Bo and Nora.

"Your turn," Mick said. "Come on, Lena, let's get a drink."

"Feeling lucky?" Bo asked looking at Nora as he put chalk on his cue stick.

"No...not at all. I've never played pool before," Nora replied.

Bo's eyes brightened. "Ohhhh...well...suddenly I'm feeling _very_ lucky," he said with new-found confidence.

Nora looked at him and frowned. "You mean you would take advantage of my ignorance to beat me at a game?"

"Absolutely...I mean, nooo...I wouldn't do that…" he teased.

She gave him a playful shove and he grinned at her.

"Okay. How about I _teach_ you first _then_ take unfair advantage of your lack of skill and know how?"

"You're so kind," she said facetiously.

Bo laughed. "Seriously...you want to learn? I'll teach you."

"Of course I want to learn, Buchanan."

"Good! Then I'll rack the balls and we'll get started. Prepare to lose."

Nora gave him a frown which he met with laughter.

After showing her how to rack and break the balls, Bo said, "I'll go first just to show you how to it's done." He then showed her how to make a "bridge" and hold the cue stick to strike the ball. He took his first turn. "See?" he questioned.

"Looks easy enough," she said as she started to strike a ball with her cue stick.

"Don't forget the bridge," Bo reminded her. Remember how I made the bridge with my fingers and aimed the ball?" He showed her again how to make a bridge on the table. She tried and missed once again.

"This is harder than it looked," she muttered.

He smiled. "You'll get it. Just keep trying."

Bo stood close to her trying to instruct her in technique, but had trouble concentrating on the game. Instead he was focusing on the sweet fragrance of her hair and the proximity of her body. She, too, was affected watching his strong arms and his body as he leaned across the pool table.

He took yet another successful shot, then asked "You ready to try again?"

She nodded her head and he stepped aside. But before she could continue, they heard Sal shout, "Okay, everyone...the food is ready. Let's eat!"

They all gathered around the table. Sal gave a quick description of each dish, then poured the wine. Everyone ate til they could hold no more. The food was delicious, and the company was sweet with laughter and joking all around. Occasionally, Bo would just watch Nora as she laughed and conversed with the others or sipped her wine. She caught him looking at her a few times and asked him if something was wrong. How could he tell her that nothing was wrong...that everything was right...and that he was falling for her way too fast? Instead, he just answered with "No, everything's fine" and joined in the conversation.

After the dinner, they cleared off the table and played some Euchre. Bo found that Nora was very good at Euchre and was glad she was his partner. He especially loved watching her play a 'loner' hand. She played it successfully gaining the extra points.

She raised her eyebrows at him and said, "I may not be able to play pool, but I _can_ play cards." A few hands later, they won the game. He laughed at her excitement when they were claimed the victors.

When they wrapped up the card game they decided to wrap up the party as well. This time Mick and Lena were riding with Bo and Nora. Bo was going to drop them off at Lena's apartment before taking Nora home.

* * *

They were driving through the downtown streets when the air raid sirens sounded. Although the war was overseas, large cities on the home front would sometimes practice blackout situations just in case there was an air attack. Chicago was one of those cities.

All lights in homes and buildings were turned off and window shades were drawn. Cars turned off their lights and came to a stop in the streets leaving the streets looking like parking lots.

As they were sitting in the dark, Bo tried to spark up a conversation, but found that Mick and Lena were 'preoccupied' in the back seat. It was getting pretty heated between them, and Bo and Nora were starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Mick," Bo said, but Mick didn't answer. He and Lena were too busy necking to pay attention to anything else.

"Mick!" Bo said again. Still no acknowledgement.

At that moment the sirens stopped, signaling an end to the blackout.

Bo turned to Nora."I say we give them the car and take the subway...okay with you?" he asked.

"That's fine," she agreed. Bo removed the keys and tossed them at Mick in the backseat.

"The car is yours," Bo shouted.

"Wha...what?" Mick asked trying to sit upright in the seat.

"Nora and are are taking the subway. The car is yours. Better get it moving before everyone in the street is irate with you."

Mick and Lena scrambled to button clothing and move to the front seat while people around them honked their horns impatiently.

As they walked toward the subway station, Bo apologized to Nora. "I'm sorry about that. That was a bit uncomfortable," he said.

For lack of a response, Nora said, "They seem very close."

"You think?" Bo responded. Then he started laughing. "Did you see them scrambling to...uhm...adjust their clothing when I threw the keys at him?"

Nora added, "And all those horns were honking...and did you see that guy in the car behind us shaking his fist out the window?"

By this time, they were both laughing, Bo shaking his head. "Mick...he has a one-track mind...I tell him that all the time. Anyway...I apologize for his lack of decency and manners."

"That's okay. It's not your fault," she said putting her arm through his. "The rest of the evening was lovely...except that I never had another chance to perfect my billiard skills."

"We'll work on that again sometime. I know you can learn it. Here's our station," Bo said. With standing room only, Nora and Bo huddled close for the ride home.

* * *

The moon was full and casting a silvery glow through the trees as Bo and Nora walked hand-in-hand down her street.

"We got you back just in time...it's just a few minutes before eleven," Bo said.

"Actually...my parents agreed to some extra time tonight since I didn't get off work until eight…so...it's too beautiful to go inside...want to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to...where are we going to walk?" he asked.

Nora thought a moment then said, "Oh...I see someone I want to introduce you to. Come on."

She tugged his hand and pulled him beyond the house to a bank barn connected to a fenced pasture. There in the moonlight a horse was poking her head from the upper stable door.

"I didn't know you had horses," Bo said. "How many?"

Nora released Bo's hand and rubbed the horse's nose speaking to her soothingly. "Hello, my sweet Levanah." Then to Bo, she replied, "Just two. Dad has always loved horses. When I was about thirteen, Daddy bought a mare and her filly with the intent that Susanna and I would ride with him sometimes. Well... we were both frightened of the beasts; but, I attempted to ride occasionally to make Dad happy. We don't ride as often now that my life is busy. Isn't that right, Levanah?" She quietly asked the horse.

"What did you call her?" asked Bo, reaching up to stroke the horse's nose.

"Her name is 'Levanah', one of the Hebrew words for 'moon'."

"That's nice," Bo replied.

"The full moon is one of my favorite things...I love nights like this. I mean, look at that..." She indicated their surroundings, the barn and the pasture and the woods beyond cast in the moon's silvery glow. "Isn't that beautiful? It's as light as day...I just love it," she finished softly.

She glanced back at him. Once again, he had that same look on his face that she had seen several times this evening...almost as if he was contemplating something. Instead of questioning him, she let it go as another thought came to her.

"Oh I know what I want to show you!" she said with enthusiasm. "Come with me."

Bo followed as she led him into the barn.

"That's 'Jezebel'," she said indicating her father's horse.

"Jezebel? Is she mean or…"

"Let's just say she's high-spirited. Not sweet and docile like Levanah."

They came to a ladder extending into a loft. Nora started climbing. When she reached the top she motioned for Bo to follow. The loft was completely dark until Nora stumbled to the far wall and unlatched some shutters covering a window. When she opened the shutters, moonlight spilled in across the hay-strewn floor.

"Come join me," she said motioning to him. He followed to where a large beam extended from the floor to the roof. Nora sat leaning her back against the beam and patted the floor beside her. He sat beside her and they looked out the window on the opposite wall. They were high enough now to see the city lights in the distance beyond the fields and trees.

"What a view!" remarked Bo.

"It's great, isn't it? Nora replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the view, then Nora spoke. "This is my haven...the place I come to when I need to be alone or to think. When I was a little girl, I would come here when I got into trouble so that no one would see me cry. As I got older, I would come here to think and to dream…I'd look at the lights of the city and dream about my future…"

Bo, who had been listening intently, asked, "So...what were those dreams of the future?"

"Oh...just girl things…" she said reflecting.

"Such as…?"

She glanced at him. "I'm not telling you...you'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't. I'm not going to laugh...not unless you tell me you wanted to play professional billiards or something…" He grinned as she poked him in the side and gave him a look.

"Nooo…" she said, smiling into his eyes.

"So tell me," he encouraged.

She looked straight ahead through the window again. "When I was a girl, I wanted to grow up to live in the big city and be a professional dancer... on the stage...not a dime a dance girl...and I was going to marry a tall, dark, and handsome man...with an accent," she added as an afterthought.

Bo started to chuckle.

"You said you weren't going to laugh," she reprimanded shooting him a look.

"I know...and I was fine until you added the part about the accent...I'm sorry."

"Fine," she said glancing at him. "What about you? What were your boyhood dreams?" she asked him.

"Well," he began in an accented voice, "I wanted to be a cowboy, Little Lady, and live on a ranch in west Texas…"

He was interrupted by her laughter.

"What?!" he asked.

She could hardly speak for laughing. "Is that John Wayne you're doing?"

He shook his head 'yes'.

"Well...don't be offended...it's a very good Duke...but that's not the kind of accent I was referring to," she said wrinkling her nose. "I meant a man who speaks...French or Latin or something romantic like that…" she said giggling.

"Wi, wi, mon amour" Bo began in a French brogue…

Nora laughed aloud and leaned toward him. "Okay, enough. Seriously...you haven't answered my question. What were your dreams when you were a boy?"

"Seriously?...My dreams were simple...I dreamed of working on the ranch and having lots of horses and longhorn cattle..." He looked at her, then hesitated before answering slowly, "and...I used to dream...that I would find myself alone some night with a beautiful girl in a moonlit loft..."

Nora gave him a teasing frown. "I think you made that last part up…"

"You think so?"

As she looked at him, she was met with that same questioning look in his eyes. She leaned her head against his shoulder and, in the pale glow of the moonlight, their lips met again. Again Bo tasted their softness as they melted beneath his own. He pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around him. Finally, after several moments, she pulled back a little to look at him.

"I have a question for you," she said softly.

"And what would that be?" he asked tucking a loose tendril of her hair back into place.

"Several times tonight I've noticed you watching me...like you have something on your mind...is something wrong?" she asked him.

He thought a moment before answering, "No...actually...I'm just…" He hesitated.

"What?" she urged him.

"I'm just...surprised, I guess...at how quickly I'm falling for you," he told her looking into her eyes. "I mean...we've only spent a few evenings together and I just...feel so comfortable with you...like I've known you for a long time…"

She smiled. "I feel the same way."

After a few quiet moments he continued, "Now I have a question for you."

She looked up at him.

Looking into her eyes he asked quietly, "How old are you?"

"Old enough," was her reply as she leaned toward him for another kiss.

He pulled away after several more kisses and said, "Mmmm...I like that answer...but really...how old are you?"

"I'm twenty," she said.

He breathed an audible sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that," he told her.

"Why? Do I seem too young?

"No," he answered, shaking his head.

"Do you wish that I was older? Or do you wish I _acted_ older? More like...Lena?..." she asked fingering his collar.

"No!" He chuckled at her. "I like you as you are...it's just that…I think your Dad is uncomfortable with the age difference...I'm twenty-eight, by the way. Has he said anything to you about me?"

"No, he hasn't...so stop worrying," she encouraged him.

He continued, "I just wish he knew that my intentions are good...that I'm a decent guy…"

"He'll realize that as he gets to know you better. I did," she said gently. "Speaking of Daddy...I wonder what time it is…"

Bo looked at his watch. "11:42," he told her. "Now I wish we had spent less time talking and more time...doing other things," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"What 'other things', Mr. Buchanan?" she asked him her eyes gleaming.

"Other 'things'...you know...a little of this and...a little of that…" he whispered kissing her.

"Oh!...well! Tell you what," she whispered back. "I'll do 'a little of this', but...I'll have to draw the line at 'a little of that'," she said teasingly.

Bo laughed aloud as he pulled her closer.

"Shhhhh...quiet, Soldier, or we won't be doing a little of anything…"

She didn't have to tell him twice. He dropped the conversation as his mouth claimed hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Nora!" Selma Hanen called from the foyer.

Nora hurried from her room to the top of the stairs and looked over the banister to see her mother and sister putting on their coats in the entry below.

"We have to be there early for some photos. When will Bo be picking you up?"

"I'm expecting him any time now," Nora replied. "Go on ahead and we'll meet you there."

Lenny Hanen entered the foyer. "Car is out. Ready, ladies?"

Frustrated, Selma pulled on her gloves. "Bo is supposed to be coming for Nora, but he isn't here yet. I don't like the idea of them being alone here when he arrives. What will the neighbors say?"

"Oh, Mama!" Nora said, exasperated, "Bo and I have spent many evenings alone together. Why is tonight any different? I thought you liked Bo…"

"I _do_ like Bo," Selma continued, "but I don't like the idea of you young people being here alone. You need to _always_ consider your reputation, my dear. Talk to her, Len."

"Talk to her?! Selma, you're the one who keeps telling me she's a young woman of twenty!" Lenny Hanen looked at his daughter on the landing. "Be ready when he gets here and don't dally," then to the others he said, "Let's go."

Nora hurried back to her room to grab her jewelry. She was fumbling with her necklace when she heard a knock on the door. She took one last look at herself, grabbed her shoes and jewelry and headed down the stairs.

She opened the door to find Bo looking very dapper in a gray tweed suit, cuffed pants, and matching hat which he swept off his head at the sight of her.

"Hi!" she said, smiling, "Come in. I'm almost ready."

Nora turned to face the long mirror that hung in the foyer. She clipped on her ear rings and, again, fumbled with the necklace.

"Where is everybody," asked Bo noticing the rest of the house was dark.

"They had to leave early for photos. Oh...can you help me?" Nora said in frustration, "I can't get this necklace fastened."

"Sure," he said approaching her from behind. "So...we're all alone?" he questioned quietly as he fastened the necklace.

"Yes," she answered slowly, peering at his reflection in the mirror.

"Good," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and looking at their reflection. "That means I don't have to wait to tell you how beautiful you look. I've never seen your hair up like that...I like it," he said softly. "And the dress…" He raised his eyebrows in appreciation of the gray silk dress, fitted in the bodice with a v neck and dressy sleeves. "Look at us. We look good together, don't we?" he breathed over her shoulder with his arms still wrapped tightly about her waist.

Nora raised a brow as she caught his eye in the mirror. "Yes, we do." He bent his head to kiss her neck then looked back into the mirror to catch her eye again.

"We need to go," Nora said softly.

"Before I get a kiss?" Bo murmured in her ear.

Nora laughed and shook her head. "This is what Selma was afraid of…"

"Selma?" Bo asked as she turned around still in his embrace.

"My mother. She warned me about us being in the house 'alone'," she said rolling her eyes. "And Daddy told me not to 'dally'."

"Well then... _stop dallying and_ _kiss_ _me_ ," he whispered pulling her close.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her more tightly into his embrace loving the warmth of her and enjoying the taste of her mouth on his. He wished they could skip the party altogether and just spend the time alone...

Finally, Nora pulled back. Running her hands down his chest and fingering his suspenders, she said, "Bo...we really need to go…"

"I know," he murmured. Then, helping her with her coat and stealing one last kiss, they were on their way.

* * *

It was her grandparents' 65th wedding anniversary. Friends and family were gathering to celebrate.

No sooner had they entered the venue and hung up their wraps than they were besieged on all sides by greetings from friends or relatives Nora hadn't seen in years. Nora introduced Bo all around.

"And all these people are related?" he whispered to her as they wandered through the crowd.

"No, not all, but a great many of them are...Saba and Savta (Grandpa and Grandma) both came from large families, so there are many in-laws and cousins. There they are," Nora said indicating her grandparents. "I want to introduce you to them."

Nora approached her grandmother first, "Savta…"

"Nora…" she smiled as Nora leaned over to hug her frail frame. "How's my little namesake?" she asked in her quavery voice. "Not so little anymore...no? But so pretty…"

Nora pulled Bo closer to her side. "Savta, I'd like you to meet my friend, Bo…"

"Your beau!" she said excitedly. "I didn't know you had a beau…"

"No, Savta...his name is 'Bo'..."

"That's what you said!" Then she turned to shout toward her elderly husband. "EIias! Nora has a beau!"

The old man stumbled to his feet and grabbed Bo's hand, smiling broadly, "You're Nora's beau?! Glad to meet you, son…" he continued shaking Bo's hand in his gnarly one. "I didn't catch the name…"

"Bo…" Bo began.

"I know that son, but what's yer name?" Elias inquired.

"My name is Bo...Bo Buchanan, sir."

The old man slapped Bo on the back, then he turned to his wife, "Her beau's name is Buchanan. Good to meet you, Buchanan. Look here," he said dropping Bo's hand at last and holding out an old photograph. "You know who that young couple is, Buchanan?"

"Well, sir," Bo replied, "I would assume it's you and your lovely bride…"

"That's right! That's me and my Eleanora the day we were married...sixty-five years ago today! Who does she remind you of?" the old man continued.

Bo looked at the old photo closely then glanced at Nora. "She looks strikingly like Nora…"

"She does, doesn't she?! That's what everyone says. So...if you want to know what you're getting into, just look at my Eleanora and you'll see what Nora will look like when _you've_ been married for sixty-five years!"

Nora, embarrassed, interrupted the old man, "Alright, Saba...I think we're going to get some refreshments now...we'll talk to you later," she said giving the old man a hug before leading Bo away by the arm.

As they walked away, they heard the old man say to his wife, "Buchanan...what kind of name is _that_?"

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying food, conversation, and traditional Jewish dancing. Nora encouraged Bo to join in the dancing knowing he would catch on to the steps quickly...which he did. She loved sharing her heritage with him.

It was a bittersweet evening for Lenny Hanen. He watched his daughter whenever she was within eyesight. He noticed how her eyes lit up as she talked with Bo...how he led her to the dance floor with a gentle hand to her back...how she slipped her hand into his under the table…Was he losing his baby girl?He wondered...and he worried...

More photos were taken, this time of Elias and Eleanora with all of their children and grandchildren. Bo watched as Nora laughed and interacted with her many relatives. Such a wonderful big family with such a rich heritage.

* * *

On the way home she spoke first, "I hope my family wasn't too much for you. Sorry about Saba...not understanding your name and...making presumptions about us…"

Bo grinned as he continued driving. "I had a great time, Red. Loved the food...and the dancing...and your family is so friendly. I can't _believe_ how much you look like your Grandma when she was young." He took one hand off the wheel and reached for hers. "And, don't worry about anything your Grandpa said…" He shrugged. "We don't know what tomorrow brings, do we?" Bo was quiet for a few moments before continuing, "I think it's great that you have such a big family with so much tradition. I didn't experience a lot of that in my childhood. I loved it. Thank you for sharing it with me," he said squeezing her hand.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Saturday night a few weeks later found Bo in a foul mood. They hadn't had a weekend furlough in three weeks. Now that he was finally in town, Nora was out of town with her parents.

"Man! What is your problem?" asked Mick after Bo snapped at him yet another time.

Bo rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "I don't have a problem. Guess I'm just tired," he mumbled.

"Tired? From doing what? You've been hanging around this apartment all day! You need to get out for awhile...go do something," Mick said as he dressed for his date. "Why aren't you seeing Nora? You guys have a fight?"

"No, we didn't have a fight! She's busy...went out of town with her parents to visit her sister at college."

"Well, that's what happens when you date a youngster...they have to go with the folks when the folks leave town…"

"Will you knock it off with the age thing? Come on!" Bo shouted.

"Sorry," said Mick quietly, "I forgot you were sensitive about that issue…"

"I am _not_ sensitive!"

"Oh no! You're not sensitive! Not you!" Mick started tying his shoes. "You know what...I think it's a lot more than Nora being out of town. I think you're just frustrated period! You need to let off some steam if you know what I mean. How long has it been, anyway?"

"Don't start with me, Mick."

Mick looked up as he finished his shoes. "I'm serious, Bo. You need to release some of that frustration. I know you haven't been getting any from that sweet little thing you've been seeing…or are you holding out on me?"

When Bo stood and walked to the window, Mick said, "Bo?"

"Let it go, Mick," Bo grumbled.

"I knew it," Mick said shaking his head. "Look...Lena and I are going to have a few drinks, maybe go to a movie. I think her friend Vera is in town and is coming with us. Now if there's anyone more willing than Lena, it has to be Vera. You've seen Vera, haven't you? She's a beauty, Bo...she'll treat you right. Come on. Go with us."

"No, that's okay. I'm really not interested..."

"Man...you must have it bad."

Bo didn't respond.

"Alright then...guess I'll see you later…" Mick grabbed his jacket and started for the door. Just before the door closed, Bo shouted.

"Wait!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Give me just five minutes to change. I'll go with you."

"Alright! That's good to hear. You won't regret it, Bud, I guarantee it!"

"Yeah...whatever you say," Bo muttered.

* * *

An hour later, Bo was on his third drink, had Vera hanging over his shoulder cracking her gum in his ear, and was already starting to regret his choice. He shoved his empty glass back to the bartender and asked for another.

Meanwhile, Lena and Mick were dancing, hanging all over each other.

"Hey Bo," Vera said alluringly while smacking her gum, "Mick said you can dance. Wanna dance with me? Come on..."

She pulled him by the hands and wrapped her arms tightly about his neck. She wasn't much of a dancer, rather she draped herself across him moving seductively to the music. She laughed loudly at anything he said while unbuttoning his shirt collar and kissing his neck. She ran her hands through his hair and up and down his back pulling him closer to her. He couldn't help responding...any man would…

Maybe it was because he hadn't been with a woman in so long, or maybe it was the way she was handling him, or maybe it was because he had had one too many drinks...whatever the reason, he found himself letting go, pulling her closer, burying his face in her hair, kissing her mouth and neck…

When she suggested they leave, he looked at her through blurry eyes and grabbed his jacket. He approached Mick who was getting drinks from the bar.

"Hey, Vera and I are leaving. You can have the car. We'll take a cab…"

"Good for you, man. See you later...much later." He nudged Bo and winked as Bo turned to leave.

Bo hailed the first cab he could find; and as they rode back to the apartment, Vera was all over him...kissing him passionately and trying to unbutton his shirt. She laughed loudly as she draped herself across him and tugged at the zipper on his pants. It was at this point that Bo came to his senses.

"Vera...Vera...wait a minute...stop. We can't do this," he whispered huskily, pushing away from her.

"Don't be shy," she breathed into his ear.

"No...I'm serious. I can't do this," he told her shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on…" He moved away from her and started buttoning his shirt.

"What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed.

"It's not you, Vera...it's me," he said. "There's someone else...I can't do this to her…" Then to the driver he said, "Stop at the next corner please."

Bo jumped from the cab and closed the door. He handed the driver some cash. "Take the lady wherever she needs to go. The change is yours for a tip. Goodbye, Vera."

He could hear her yelling, "You're crazy!" through the closed window as the cab sped away.

* * *

After walking eight blocks at a fast pace back to the apartment, Bo undressed and dropped into bed. He hoped the alcohol he had consumed would bring sleep to him quickly...

But it didn't.

 _Maybe I am crazy,_ he thought.

He felt wretched...like he had cheated on Nora. He tried to justify himself... _It's not like we're engaged or even committed in any way..._ he told himself.

Yet he still felt terrible. _What's wrong with me? I didn't even go through with it._

Still it ate away at him. He could see Nora's face, her smile, he could smell the sweetness of her skin and hair...taste her soft lips...hear her laugh…

Suddenly the reason he was so miserable became very clear to him.

 _I love her._

 _I do._

 _I'm crazy in love with her._

 _I don't want anyone else._

 _Just her._

 _How did this happen so quickly?_ he wondered, and

 _Does she feel the same way about me?_

The realization of his feelings was both a source of relief and anxiety...he was happy to know how he felt but was anxious to know if she felt the same. And the whole situation was escalated in his eyes because of the war and his upcoming deployment.

He _had_ to know how she felt about him...had to know where he stood...he had to tell her before he was called to duty...before it would be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bo opened the door for her and she slid into the car. She noticed a picnic basket and a blanket on the back seat.

"We're having a picnic?" she asked as he crawled in on the driver's side.

"Yes, Ma'am." he answered.

"So how did you get a pass when no one else did?" Nora asked.

"Well...yesterday I did some extra work for the Sergeant. He was happy with it and gave me a day pass. So, here I am."

"I'm so glad," she told him. "I've been missing you."

"I've been missing you too...like crazy. Scoot on over here closer to me." She slid across the seat leaning her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. He stole a couple of kisses before they headed out.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked him.

"I found a place that I want you to see. I think you'll like it," he said taking in her pale yellow dress, "and, by the way, you look very pretty today."

She smiled. "Thank you, Soldier," she said giving him a sideways glance. "You look pretty good yourself."

They left the confines of the city, and Bo increased the speed a little as they hit the open road. They drove along for a few miles, then Bo turned off onto a gravel road. In the distance Nora could see a pallet of white and a line of trees. As they got closer she saw that the pallet of white was actually a field of daisies. She had never _seen_ so many daisies growing in the same place.

"Oh Bo, look at the daisies! So many! Aren't they beautiful?"

He kept his eyes on the road ahead but smiled saying, "I thought you'd like them. Pretty, isn't it?"

"I _love_ it. Daisies are such happy flowers...they look like they're dancing in the wind."

"There's a creek that runs beyond that line of trees. I thought we could picnic beside it."

"That sounds nice," she agreed.

He pulled the car to a stop under a large tree. Nora scrambled out of the car and went to the creek bank. Bo followed.

As she stood taking in the view, he asked,"Want to go wading?"

"I don't know…" she said peering into the water. "Are there fish and things in there?"

He laughed. "You can see to the bottom. Do you see any fish?"

"Well, no but...what about those things that suck your blood...those black, slimy things..."

"Leeches," Bo said. I don't think leeches would live in these waters. Come on, Red," he said. "Get in with me." Bo sat down on the bank to roll up his pant legs and remove his socks and shoes.

Nora continued to peer into the water. "Well...okay…" she said hesitantly, "but if I get a leech on me I'll die on the spot...that will be the end of this relationship, Buchanan...just so you know."

Bo laughed even harder. "Sit down, Cinderella...let me remove your slippers." Instead she just put her hands on his shoulders to support herself while he pulled off her shoes.

"Come on," he said "we used to play in the creek all the time when we were kids. It's fun." He took her hand and pulled her down the slippery bank toward the water.

"OoooOoooo!" she squealed when her feet hit the water. It's freezing!"

"You'll get used to it...don't be such a city girl. Come on."

Nora, with her cold feet, wanted desperately to get out of the icy water, but she wasn't going to give him any reason to call her a 'city girl' even though she _was_ one. So she followed on as he led her to the middle of the creek.

"Hey, there's a good spot to skip stones. Let's see who can get the most jumps," Bo suggested.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Skip stones." He looked at her. "You mean you've never skipped stones?" he questioned. At her puzzled look, he said, "Really? You _are_ a city girl. Okay...here's what you do."

Bo then proceeded to teach her the art of skipping stones...from the selection of a flat rock to the flick of the wrist to the counting of jumps. His first stone hopped six times. Nora was impressed.

"That looks easy," she said. But when she tried, her stone just went **PLL-UNK** and sank to the bottom.

Bo shook his head. "No...you're throwing it. You can't do that. You have to fling it sideways with your wrist so that it just skims the water."

He showed her again. She tried again. **PL-UNKK** went the stone.

Bo grabbed another stone. "Here," he said handing it to her, "let me show you."

He got behind her and showed her how to lean over and look at the water sideways. Then with his hand over hers, he showed her how to flick her wrist.

"Let's do one together...ready?" he asked with her hand under his. Here we go. Just relax your hand and let me do the work this time. Then you can try it on your own."

Once again, Bo had the pleasure of "teaching" Nora a skill that required hands on activity. When he helped her flick her wrist, the stone skimmed the water bouncing four times.

"I did it!" she shouted happily.

"Very Good!" Bo encouraged, smiling. "Now try one on your own. Let's see how you do."

"Nora found a flat stone, leaned over, flicked her wrist releasing the stone only to see it go **PLL-UNK** into the water.

"I hate this game," she said.

Bo grinned. "So, does that mean you forfeit?" he asked.

"Oh no...I don't forfeit, Buchanan. I'll just try again."

As she bent to look for another stone, Bo heard her say, "Ewww! You said there weren't any fish in here!" as she hurried closer to him.

"There aren't," he assured her. "I haven't seen any fish."

"Then what are those," she asked looking down into the water by her feet. Already she was hanging onto Bo's shoulder and standing on one foot.

"Oh, honey...those are just tadpoles...they're harmless."

"I don't like them...I'm getting out of this water."

Bo laughed.

"I mean it, Buchanan."

"Fine...here...put your arms around my neck and..." Bo told her.

Nora misunderstood him. "I am _not_ going to waste time kissing you. I want out of this water!"

Bo began laughing again. "Okay, fine. If you'd just let me finish...I was going to say, put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you out of here...city girl", he teased.

Although she was frustrated by his teasing, she wrapped her arms about his neck and he scooped her up easily.

Carrying her to shore he asked en route, "And since when is kissing me a 'waste of time'?"

She ran her finger along his jawline. "It isn't unless I'm stranded in the water with…"

"...fearsome tadpoles?" he finished for her.

"Yeah." She frowned at him, then grinned and gave him a kiss. "Why do you tease me so much?"

"Because it's fun," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

They had reached the shore, but Bo still held Nora in his arms.

"You going to put me down?" she asked.

"Do I have to?" he questioned, eyes twinkling in that way she had grown to love.

She took his face between her hands then and started planting kisses all over his face, neck, and mouth. He slowly let her slide out of his arms to stand in front of him where he pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her fully. When the kiss finally ended, Bo buried his head in Nora's neck.

"I'm hungry," he murmured.

She giggled at him. "What a romantic you are, Bo Buchanan."

"I can be romantic..." he began, as she tugged him by the hand toward the picnic basket.

"Yeah, well, save it for later," she said. "I'm famished too. What's for lunch?"

"I really don't know," he replied. "I told Rita to pack us a basket of food...not sure what she put in there, but I'm sure it will be good."

They spread the blanket under a tree and opened the basket. Not only had Rita packed sandwiches and fruit, but also a bottle of wine and two glasses. Everything was delicious.

When they had finished eating, Bo proposed a toast. "To you...and me...and...wherever life leads us."

They tapped their glasses and drank the toast.

"You _can_ be romantic, Buchanan...that was very nicely said." Then she added, "Hope it leads us on a walk through those daisies. I'm ready. Are you?" She stood and held out her hand to him. He took it and they walked leisurely through the field.

"I've never seen this many daisies in one place before. It's amazing." she told him picking a variety of sizes and adding them to a bouquet she was making. He collected some along the way also and tucked one in her hair.

Finally she said, "Let's go back to the blanket...it's cooler in the shade. They sat on the blanket, Nora dropping her daisy bouquet beside her.

Bo sat across from her one knee up and one leg extended across the blanket. He pulled his hat down a bit to shade his eyes.

"When I was little, my Grandma taught my sister and I to make daisy chains...and we pretended we were daisy princesses," Nora told him as she began looping the daisy stems together. "Actually, Susanna was always the 'Daisy Queen' since she was older, while I was stuck being the princess."

"Well...today you can be the 'Daisy Queen'...I won't fight you for it," Bo said.

She laughed.

"I went along with Susanna's games, but wasn't so much the princess type...I was more of a tomboy...liked to climb trees and ride bikes and stuff."

He smiled as he listened. Her head was bent as her hands made the chain of daisies. When she finished she put it around her neck. "See? Makes an inexpensive necklace."

"Very nice," he said, "now what are you going to make for me?"

"Well...every queen needs a king, I guess, so...I'll make you a crown."

She continued entwining the daisy stems as she busied herself making his crown. As he watched her, he dangled a blade of grass from his mouth.

"What's with the grass? Going back to your Texas roots?" she asked. "I have never understood why men like to chew grass like that," she said, scrunching up her face.

"It tastes kind of sweet. Do you wanna try it?" he asked dangling it in front of her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"City girl," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she questioned.

Oh, nothing…" he said, nonchalantly.

She dropped the subject as she finished his crown. "There!" She walked toward him on her knees, tossed his hat to the ground, and placed the crown on his head. One of the three daisies across the front kept drooping down in front of Bo's face. He pooched out his lower lip and blew noisily upward making it go up and down. She laughed at his silly antics before removing the problem daisy to shorten it's stem. After restoring his crown, she tucked another daisy into his shirt pocket and leaned back to admire her work.

"Now you look positively royal," she exclaimed smiling at him "except for that nasty weed you're chewing on." She tried to grab it but he held it out of her reach.

"Nooo, my Queen! That's my scepter! You can't take away my scepter! That's how I allow people to approach me. If I lower my scepter, they know they can come closer."

"Oh, so that's how it works," she said nodding her head.

"Yes, my Queen. Don't you know anything about the ways of a king? Like...right now I am lowering my scepter toward _you_...that tells you that the king wants you to come closer…"

"Oh, really?" Nora rolled her eyes. "Well...I suppose I must obey the king." She walked on her knees a little closer.

He lowered his 'scepter' again in the six inch space between them and raised his eyebrows to look at her.

Laughing, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her tenderly and looked back into her eyes before wrapping her tightly into his arms and pulling her down upon him. Tender kisses grew in intensity as she melted into his arms. He rolled her beneath him as his mouth left her lips and traced kisses down her neck. He could feel the fullness of her breasts beneath him as he nuzzled his face in her hair smelling it's sweet fragrance. Her hands ran through his hair and caressed his back and shoulders. He found her mouth once again, parting her lips for more intimacy and devouring her. She felt his moist tongue probing, then tangling with hers as she met his passion with a passion of her own...passion she didn't know existed...passion she had never felt before…

Bo didn't want to stop. He wanted her, and he felt she was willing...that she wanted him too. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? Maybe he would be taken tomorrow...maybe they would never see each other again...maybe this would be his only chance to make love to her. He loved her…

Suddenly, the reality of his feelings struck him and he pulled back leaving them both breathless.

"Bo..." she said quietly.

"I know...we have to stop…I'm sorry…" He rolled to his side facing her.

She looked at him and ran her finger gently along his jawline. "Don't be sorry...I'm not..."

He smiled and took the hand that was caressing his cheek into his own. "We need to talk," he whispered.

"Okay…" she said looking at their entwined hands, "what's on your mind?"

"You..." he answered, playing with her hand. He hesitated then added, "I've had a revelation since I saw you last…"

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked softly.

"I love you."

Her eyes met his.

He continued, his voice throaty with emotion, "I love you. I don't know how it happened in so short a time," he said shaking his head, "but I do. I love you, Red. I love the time we spend together and...when we aren't together, I think about you all the time...and...well...if times were different and more certain, I would ask you to marry me...and I'd wait with bated breath hoping you'd answer 'yes'."

Nora's brown eyes were brimming with emotion. "So...ask me," she encouraged softly.

"I don't really feel that I can," Bo responded. "I mean...the future is so uncertain. I don't know when I'll be called up...or how long I'll be gone...or when I'll return...or _if_ I'll return…"

She put her fingers over his mouth. "Don't even say that," she said with fear in her eyes.

"It's reality, Red. We have a lot standing between us right now...the United States Army and my tour of duty and soon the great Atlantic...and time...there's no way of knowing how long this war will last. It would be unfair of me to ask you to wait…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to wait. I love you too, Bo."

He smiled at this. "I was hoping you did...love me, that is. But I can't promise you even tomorrow, honey."

"I know that. I understand the risks," she said quietly, brushing her thumb across his lower lip, "so...ask me."

Bo looked at her uncertainly. "I'm so unprepared. You deserve more than this...a proper proposal with flowers and..."

"You can give me this one," she said plucking the daisy she had given him from his pocket.

He smiled, taking it from her hand. "...and a ring…I don't even have a ring..."

She sat up next to him. "Sweetheart, none of that matters to me. All that matters to me is that we're together. Times are uncertain, Bo. It makes me want to just grab life and live it. What about you?" Then after a moment she added quietly, "Ask me."

He stared into her eyes for a few moments before sitting up in front of her, the wilted daisy in his hand. He cleared his throat to begin when Nora interrupted.

"Now, wait a minute," she said. "Before you ask me, I have a couple of requirements…"

"You would," he said, chuckling at her. "I finally get ready to ask you and you give me stipulations."

"Well...just a couple. I mean you don't have flowers or champagne or a ring, after all. The least you can do is meet my two stipulations."

He looked into her eyes aching to take her back into his arms. "What are they? Let me guess. I have to get on bended knee? I already planned to do that."

"Yes," she replied, "and…"

"And...I have to ask your father for your hand. Don't worry. I'll do that also."

"Okay then," she said sitting up straight, eyes sparkling. "I'm ready...so ask me."

Bo smiled at her and got on bended knee. He held the drooping daisy in front of him, then looked into her eyes.

"This is very humbling, and not at all the way I would like it to be for you. It's not what you deserve, God knows, and it doesn't reflect the love I feel for you, but...I want you to know that...I'm crazy in love with you, Nora Hanen and...if you'll accept my...very humble proposal, I promise you I'll spend the rest of my life giving you the life you deserve and making you happy. Will you marry me?"

The tears that had been brimming in Nora's eyes soon spilled over onto her cheeks. "That was very beautiful for someone who was 'not prepared'," she said quietly.

She continued, "You know...I've never been in love before...but, I think about you all the time too. I miss you when we're apart and, when I see you again...you have no idea what it does to me."

She placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I love you, Bo Buchanan...and, I would be honored to be your wife," she finished, smiling.

When he said nothing, she leaned toward him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered, "That's a 'yes'," before he smiled and pulled her down to him again.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Nora squeezed Bo's hand reassuringly. They had just returned from their picnic. Now was the moment of truth. He was going to ask Nora's father for her hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yes, but...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous," Bo told her.

"Don't worry...he doesn't bite."

"Oh? Well, he might. No one has ever tried to take his daughter before."

Nora laughed, then gave Bo a little kiss of assurance. "Come on," she said.

They walked into the house hand-in-hand and found Lenny Hanen in the parlor reading the paper.

"So you're back...did you have a nice time?" he asked them.

"Yes sir, very nice. Beautiful weather today," Bo said trying to make small talk.

"Where's Mom?" Nora asked.

"She's in the kitchen making food. We got some bad news, Nora. Jim Casey was killed. The Caseys just received the news this afternoon."

"No," Nora murmured in disbelief. Stunned, she sat down on the sofa.

"I'm afraid so, honey. I'm sorry. I know you two were good buddies growing up." Then in explanation he told Bo, "The Caseys live in the house next door."

"I see." Bo said. He sat next to Nora and took her hand in his.

At that moment, Mrs. Hanen entered the room drying her hands on a dish towel. "Len, that food is ready to take over to the Casey's whenever you're ready."

"Alright Mama," he said rising from his chair.

Bo looked at Nora. He had to be back at the base by 6:00. They had little time to talk to Mr. Hanen. Now he was getting ready to leave.

"Dad, wait," Nora said rising. Bo stood beside her. "We wanted to talk with you...actually, Bo wanted to talk with you."

Lenny Hanen looked at Bo.

Bo began..."Well, Sir...as you know, Nora and I have been spending a lot of time together these last few months and…well, sir...I have fallen in love with your daughter...and she loves me. We're in love and...I would like to ask for her hand, sir." All of a sudden, Bo was sweating profusely. He only hoped Mr. Hanen wouldn't notice.

"You would? So you're saying you want to marry my beautiful young daughter?" Mr. Hanen paused a moment before continuing. "Just how long have you two known each other? Seems like it hasn't been that long. Not long enough to make _that_ kind of commitment anyway. What's it been? a month?"

"We met in March, sir…" began Bo.

"Early March," Nora concurred.

"And it's just the end of April," added Mr. Hanen. "No. No offense, son, but that isn't long enough to make a life-long commitment. Out of the question."

"Sir...I'm not a child…" Bo began again.

"Oh...I _know_ you're not a child. You're much older than my Nora. Just how old are you anyway? And why are you interested in a young thing like my daughter?"

"Dad!" Nora said.

"Don't you interrupt me, Nora. Let the boy answer."

By this time, a little of the Buchanan temper was rising to the surface, but Bo worked to keep it in check.

"You're right sir, I'm not a 'boy'. I'm a 28-year-old man. I am responsible, I am respected, I come from a family of means and of good reputation. Your daughter will lack for nothing in this life...and she will certainly not lack for love. Why am I interested in your daughter? Well...I can assure you sir, it is _not_ because she's young. I fell in love with her because she's bright and witty and smart and kind and…" He glanced at Nora. "she's beautiful... inside and out. I imagine you fell in love with Mrs. Hanen for some of these very same reasons..."

"This isn't about Mrs. Hanen," Lenny Hanen interrupted. "This is about my daughter!"

"Daddy...if I'm not mistaken, Mama was barely twenty when you married her," Nora said.

"That was different! Times were different then!" Mr. Hanen declared. "But now...this world is turned upside down...life is uncertain…"

"Exactly!" interrupted Nora. "All the more reason to grab all the happiness you can while you can! Daddy! James Casey is _dead!_ He's 21-years-old and he's _dead_! He was just a few months older than me...we rode bikes together, made leaf forts, had snowball fights...he gave me my first kiss...and now he's gone! You're right, Dad, life is uncertain."

She stopped a moment to collect her composure before continuing, "You know I love you, Daddy...and I really want your blessing; but, with or without your blessing, I'm going to marry Bo. I love him."

Nora felt Bo's hand on the small of her back in support as her eyes brimmed with tears. She stood her ground and looked at her father boldly.

Mr. Hanen shuffled on his feet and turned to Bo. "Have you been married before, son?" he asked.

"No, sir. "

"And you're going off to serve. Just how are you planning to support a wife?"

"I was working for my father's business, Buchanan Enterprises. I'm still on the payroll there. I'll be transferring my accounts into both of our names when we marry. She will lack for nothing, I promise you."

"I see…" said Lenny rubbing his chin.

Bo added, "I love her, sir. If I couldn't provide for her, I wouldn't ask for her hand, I promise you that."

Lenny looked from Bo to Nora. "You know what marriage is about," he said. "You've seen your mother and I...and your grandparents...it's a commitment. A forever commitment...a stick-to-it through lots of trials and hard times commitment…"

Nora nodded her head. "I know that, Daddy...I've had great examples. I know it's for life...I want to go through my life with Bo…"

Lenny let out a sigh. "WelI...I guess I can't fight young love," he said with resignation. Alright...you're welcome to have the ceremony here in the parlor if you like. We can ask Rabbi Levinson…"

"You mean it?" Nora threw herself into his arms. "Oh, thank you, Daddy! Thank you." She hugged him tight, the tears finally spilling onto her cheeks. He held her in his arms and spoke to Bo over her shoulder, "You promise you'll take care of her? If you don't, I swear I'll hunt you down and take her back."

"Yes, I will sir. You have my word, sir." Bo said extending his hand for a firm handshake.

Bo turned to Mrs. Hanen who had been quietly observing the scene. "Thank you, Ma'am," he said extending his hand to her also.

"You're soon to be family. I'd rather welcome you with a hug," she said, "Come here."

Later that night, Selma quietly crawled into bed with Lenny trying not to wake him.

She and Nora had stayed up late making wedding plans...the wedding was to be on May 12th, only two weeks away.

She was surprised when Lenny asked, "Did you get everything done?"

"We have everything written down on paper. There's a lot to do though," she told him. "I'm surprised you're still awake."

"I can't sleep. I can't believe my baby girl is getting married…" Lenny said into the darkness.

"Well, it's true. And you know what that means, Len? We'll be 'empty-nesters'. It'll be just the two of us again. Some of my friends are empty-nesters, and they say it reignites the old fires...if you know what I mean."

Lenny looked at Selma, barely able to see her silhouette in the darkness.

"Reignites? My fire never went out," he grumbled.

Selma chuckled. "Are you kidding me, Len? Your pilot light is barely burning...and it's been like that for _years_!"

"Selma! You know that's not true. Why...with the least bit of encouragement, my fires could burn a hole through this mattress."

Selma laughed aloud.

"Go ahead and laugh, but after this wedding is over...when we're empty nesters...you had better be ready…"

Then he let his hand slip to her side of the bed to fondle her knee.

"Leonard Hanen! Stop that!" she said giggling and slapping his hand away.

"Just you wait...you'll see…" Lenny said before he rolled over to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The days flew quickly by; and, before they knew it, Nora and Bo were standing before the rabbi in her parent's parlor...he in his dress uniform; she in a tea-length dress overlaid with white lace, a white velvet hat adorned with feathers and tulle.

They promised their lives to one another in a sweet ceremony with only a handful of guests, just close friends and family. Sal and Rita were their witnesses. The ceremony was ended with the custom of a kiss and then the Jewish custom of breaking a glass. After some photos and wedding cake, Bo and Nora were on their way to their honeymoon and married life.

"So...where are we going?" Nora asked snuggling close to Bo as he took the highway north.

"I reserved the Honeymoon Suite at the Waterloo Inn...it's ours until Saturday."

"The Waterloo! I've heard it's wonderful," she said with excitement.

"I hope so. It's on the shores of Lake Michigan...we have a room overlooking the lake...and there is a ballroom for dancing. I hope you aren't tired of dancing."

"With my new husband? Never. Besides, I quit at the Aragon right after we got engaged. I didn't think you would want your fiancee` dancing with other men…"

"Of course not...you're my girl now," he said squeezing her hand. To tell you the truth...I was a bit jealous when I came to the Aragon. I hated seeing you in the arms of other guys."

"You never said anything."

"I didn't really have the right to say anything...but now...I'm the only one that can hold you in my arms." He glanced at her. "And that makes me very happy."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "That makes me happy too."

* * *

Two hours later, the bellhop opened the door to the Honeymoon Suite. Nora took a look around while Bo tipped the man and asked questions about the hotel and nearby sites.

She was looking out the window when Bo came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Look at this view," she said. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, it is. Very nice. So, what do you think of the room?"

"I love it! It's so luxurious. This tower window and the wallpaper and furnishings...and that bed. It makes me feel like a queen!"

"Nothing too good for my 'Daisy Queen'," Bo said kissing her neck."

"And the bathtub is _huge_!" she continued. "It's big enough for _two_."

Bo grinned. "Well...it was probably _made_ for two...this _is_ the 'Honeymoon Suite'," he reminded her.

"Oh...that's right…" she said turning around in his arms to face him. "You know...we are officially on our honeymoon…we have been on our honeymoon for..." She looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel… "at least eight minutes and you haven't even kissed me yet."

He pulled her close and murmured, "Don't you worry...I plan on doing a _lot_ of kissing in the next two days…"

* * *

Bo and Nora followed the beach walking back to the hotel after dinner at Pierre's...it was a beautiful night with a moonlit sky…

Nora tucked her arm in Bo's and they strolled leisurely along in a comfortable silence...each occupied by their own thoughts. Bo was anticipating the night ahead...he was ready to get back to the hotel and "settle in" for the evening. Nora was a little anxious about the night ahead...not knowing what to expect and a little nervous…

She broke the silence, "So, did you get the chance to call your Pa?"

"Yes I did, and I told him we were getting married. Of course he was full of questions about you. He can't wait to meet you."

"Will he like me?" she asked.

"How could he help but like you," Bo said. "...but will you like _him_? That's the real question here."

"Why do you say that?" she asked puzzled.

Bo began slowly, "I love Pa. He's a great guy and he loves his family. It's just that...he's an ambitious man. He sometimes forgets propriety and gets tangled up in his business dealings. He's a grizzly bear on the outside, but deep down, he has a soft heart. He will like you although you may not feel it at first. Just give him time."

"Is he married again?" she continued.

"Not at the moment," Bo laughed. "But it won't be long...he goes through women quickly."

"Doesn't sound like you are too much like your Pa," she said looking at him.

"No, I've been told I'm more like my Ma...in looks and personality."

They walked along silently for a few moments making their way around some rocks on the beach. Then Nora continued, "How old were you when your Mama passed?"

"I was six."

"Do you remember her at all?"

"A little," Bo said. "I remember her smile and how she always smelled good when she hugged me. She was a beautiful woman. I have her dark hair and blue eyes. Maggie, our housekeeper and cook, always told us about Ma. I think she wanted us to have some of her sweet character as well as Pa's brawn." Bo laughed. "Maggie...now there's a lady that I can't wait for you to meet. You will love her. She's spunky and sassy and witty...like someone else I know," he said grinning and pulling her close to his side.

"You think I'm 'sassy'?" she asked. "When have I been sassy?"

Bo laughed at her. "Oh honey. I meant it as a compliment. And when? When you stood up to your Dad so you could marry me. You were definitely spunky and sassy...and I loved it," he whispered into her ear.

"Well, I'll try not to be too sassy with you," she said.

"Just be yourself...that's who I fell in love with." Bo stopped. "Well, here we are, back at the Waterloo, home sweet home for a few days. How about we...settle in for the evening?" he asked drawing her close for a kiss. "I'll draw you a bubble bath and you can soak in that big tub while I get us some champagne to celebrate, then…" He kissed her again more intimately.

"Then what?" she teased playing with his collar.

"Oh… 'a little of this and a little of that'. That's my plan...only this time I won't settle for just 'a little of this'..." he said raising his brows at her.

She giggled then as he pulled her by the hand up the steps to the Inn.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Nora let her body slide neck deep into the hot, bubbly water. It had been a long day...a long, but wonderful day.

 _I'm married,_ she thought to herself. _I don't feel married...at least not yet…_

She smiled as she ran the sponge over her body thinking of Bo. She couldn't wait to make love to him, but was a bit nervous. Just the small moments of passion they had shared left her weak and wanting more. She just hoped she would make him happy…

She finished her bath, then toweled off and let her white satin gown slide over her head and body. The gown had a revealing lace bodice and the satin skirt draped over her hips beautifully. She put on the matching robe, checked herself in the mirror, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Bo was chilling a bottle of champagne in some ice when Nora re-entered the room. He glanced up and stopped. The expression on his face was one of awe. When she approached him, he swallowed hard.

"Red...you look gorgeous." he said as he pulled her gently into his arms.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"How was that big tub?" he asked her.

"It was wonderful...maybe next time I'll share it with you," she said smiling.

"I like that idea," he replied pulling her close for a kiss. After several kisses, Bo took Nora's hand and led her to a settee where he handed her a glass of champagne.

"I thought you might enjoy this while I bathe. Would you like the radio on for company or …?"

"No...nothing from the outside world. This room is our haven for a few days, okay?" she said.

"Perfect...I won't be long," he said quietly, giving her another kiss.

Nora picked up a magazine from the table and flipped through it's pages absently. She didn't see a thing on those pages...at least she couldn't remember what was there. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering uncontrollably...in fact, they were having a party. She finished her glass of champagne rather hastily and poured herself another.

 _Calm down...this is silly...everyone has a 'first time'..._ she told herself.

Her thoughts went back to a recent conversation she had had with Lena and Rita. They had invited her to lunch to celebrate her upcoming wedding and to give her gifts. The gifts had consisted of personal items such as perfumes, soaps, and, of course, lingerie. The lingerie opened up the conversation of their 'first times'.

Rita had only been with Sal. In her Italian accent she related, "It was _terrible_...Sal was in a hurry and I thought I was just going to _die!"_ she said with wide-eyed frenzy. "He was maiale! I used to dread him getting home from work! He was after me all the time! It was a few weeks before I actually started enjoying myself," she said shaking her head.

"Maiale?" Nora asked with a questioning look. "What is that?"

"A _pig!_ He was a _pig!_ " Rita emoted shaking her head.

Lena looked thoughtful. "I'm trying to remember my first time," she said with a far away look. "Oh yeah...it was a little awkward but, I must've enjoyed it because I kept going back for more!" she laughed. "Some were better than others, of course, but...you know...you take what you can get…"

By this time Nora was wide-eyed. They both turned to her.

"What about you, Nora? How was it for you?"

"Uhm…" she hesitated. "I haven't…" Nora shook her head.

" _NOooo!"_ Lena blurted out. "You two haven't…?"

"Not yet," Nora said quietly.

Rita patted Nora's hand. "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would not have said those things...about it being awful and such...it's better now! It gets better…it really does…" Rita shut up hastily. "I say too much...I'm sorry…"

Nora came back to reality when she heard Bo behind her saying, "Penny for your thoughts…"

She jumped. "Oh...you startled me." She had been nursing her second glass of champagne. At that point she picked up the glass and drained it.

He sat next to her. "You looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing important...just a conversation I had recently with Rita and Lena…"

"Oh...okay. Well…let me pour us both another glass of the bubbly." He poured them each another glass of champagne and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and followed him to the bed. There he set both of their glasses on the bedside table and tossed his robe on a nearby chair before pulling her back into his arms.

Just the broad expanse of his chest made her tingle inside. He began kissing her softly, slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded...still he felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly, holding her close.

"Not really...I'm just...a little nervous," she said fingering his chest.

He smiled at her. "You know what? I'm a little nervous too," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes. "No, you're not. You're just trying to make me feel better. Why would you be nervous? It's not your...first time..."

"No...but it is yours...and that makes me responsible for your first impression...and _that_ makes me a little nervous. But, I want you to know something," he said toying with her hair, "as with anything else, it gets better with experience...practice makes perfect as they say."

"Like with billiards and skipping stones?" she asked, smiling.

He chuckled. "Yeah…but it's a lot more fun," he said, his eyes twinkling in that way she loved. "Trust me," he said untying her robe.

"I trust you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his hands under her robe and pulled her close, kissing her softly on the mouth and down her neck under her hair. His hands explored her body wrapped in it's soft satin as his lips moved back to her mouth tasting her, tempting her, then kissing her hungrily. He helped remove her robe and gown before laying her gently on the bed and joining her there. She met his kisses with a fire of her own pulling him down to her.

"I love you, Red," he whispered above her. "So much," he said looking into her eyes.

"And I love you, Bo Buchanan," she whispered back.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sun was high in the sky when Nora opened her eyes on the new day. She snuggled close to Bo who was still sleeping soundly. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept peacefully beside her.

 _So handsome,_ she thought, _and_ s _o sweet._ He had been a gentle lover; so her first experience, while not perfect, left her looking forward to the next time they would make love. Afterwards, he had held her in his arms and they talked half the night away...about their wedding, their future together, their dreams. Finally, they had drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others' arms. She wondered how many more nights they would have like this before they took him away from her…

She was scared.

Dad and Mama listened to the radio every evening for news of the war, and she listened with them when she wasn't working. But the war just seemed like something happening far away, affecting other lives but not touching her own...until she heard the news of James Casey. And now here was Bo...her own sweet husband of just one day...how would this war affect their lives?

Bo stirred. He rubbed his face and opened his eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead...it's about time you woke up," Nora said quietly.

He glanced her way and smiled. "Mornin' Red."

She kissed his neck. "Morning? It's after noon. Did I marry a lazy man?" she teased.

"Hey...you kept me up half the night," he responded pulling her close.

She giggled. " _I_ kept _you_ up? Hmmm...was that the way it was, Buchanan?"

"Well...maybe it went both ways," he admitted. "So, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh...I don't know...maybe twenty minutes or so," she replied.

"Well, why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

She rested her chin on his chest and answered, "Because I enjoyed watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful."

"Not drooling or snoring or anything…?"

"No," she laughed, "just sleeping. You look adorable, by the way."

"Oh?" he said raising his brows.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love your tousled look...the messy hair…it's very sexy…"

"And what do you know about sexy?" he questioned.

"Well, not a lot," she answered, "but more than I knew a day ago anyway…" she answered smiling up at him.

He laughed at his new bride and rolled her beneath him. "Well, remember what I said...practice makes perfect, so…" he whispered between kisses, "we'll just keep honing our skills...and...getting lots of practice…"

She interrupted his kisses. "Wait a minute…'honing our skills'?...that doesn't sound very romantic," she said wrinkling up her nose.

He laughed again. "Okay...uhm...let's see...how about….." Bo cleared his voice and began in a rich, french accent, "Come wiz me, my Sweetest Bride, Mon Amour, and let me show you ze ways of love, ze art of passion, ze…"

"No," she said wrinkling her nose again.

"No?" Bo questioned in French.

"No. I just want my Bo," she said softly tracing his jawline with her finger.

"Good, your Bo just wants you too...no more talking...just kiss me…"

She complied without another word…

* * *

They lay tangled in the sheets just holding each other, completely content when Bo suddenly asked "Was that your stomach?"

Nora giggled. "Yes, I'm starving!"

"You know, I'm hungry too. Time for some breakfast."

Bo reached for the bedside phone to call room service.

"You think we can actually get breakfast at 12:45?" asked Nora.

"We're in the honeymoon suite...they'll understand," Bo replied before he said, "Hello...is this room service? Yes, we would like the French toast breakfast delivered to Suite 5A please. Yes...I realize it's nearly 1:00. We had a late night…"

"Bo!"

He grinned at her outburst. "Yes, the french toast, lots of bacon, juice...pastries? Sure, why not. We're starved...really worked up an appetite…"

"BO!"

Bo continued with an ornery smile, "Yes...thank you very much. Oh and...if we don't answer...just leave the tray by the door. Thank you."

Nora's mouth dropped open. "Bo Buchanan! What must those people think?! I'll be embarrassed to even walk through the lobby now...everyone will be looking at us!"

Bo laughed out loud and pulled her close again nuzzling her neck. "Oh, don't worry so much. Who cares what they think? We don't know these people...we'll never see them again…"

"Still…" she started. But he cut her off with another kiss.

"At least they'll know we enjoyed the accommodations, right?"

She shook her head smiling in spite of herself. "What have I gotten myself into marrying you?"

"Well...look at the bright side...you'll never get bored," he grinned.

* * *

After breakfast was delivered...and devoured...Nora pinned her red locks up and sank once again into a hot, bubbly tub.

"Bo," Nora shouted from the bathroom, "I thought you were going to join me."

A few minutes later, Bo entered the room. "Just making our reservations for tonight," he said.

"Tonight? What are we doing tonight, Mr. Buchanan?"

"The Waterloo Inn has a ballroom for dining and dancing...by reservation only. I thought we'd make it a special evening…" He stopped as he took in the sight of Nora, hair pinned up haphazardly, neck deep in frothy bubbles.

"What?" she asked when he just stood looking at her.

"You...you're just so beautiful."

She motioned toward her face, "Like this? Uh huh. You're just too sweet. Are you coming in here or not?" she asked trying to reach the belt of his robe.

"Oh...I'm coming in there," he assured her. "You better believe I'm coming in there."

She laughed as he flung his robe aside and joined her in the tub causing some of the warm, bubbly water to slosh over the sides. His hands found her under the water and he sank into it's depths pulling her close, exploring her, kissing her.

Finally she interrupted him, "Let's make a deal...whoever can find the sponge gets their back washed first."

In seconds, Bo held the sponge over his head. "Looks like I'm first," he said turning around with his back toward her.

"You're so competitive," she murmured.

"Hey...I didn't issue the challenge…"

She soaped the sponge and worked it across his back and shoulders. After rinsing him, she pulled him back against her and ran the sponge across his chest and stomach. She could feel his muscles tighten in response. She kissed his neck and then his mouth as he turned his face toward her. Holding the sponge in front of him and lifting her eyes playfully, she said, "My turn," and traded places with him.

Bo worked a lather into the sponge and gave her the same special treatment washing her back, shoulders, chest. Finally, he laid up the sponge, rinsed her and pulled her to rest against him. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. He raised his hand up out of the water and she entwined her fingers with his. He wrapped his other arm around her waist beneath the water.

They were silent for awhile until Nora said, "I wish we could hideaway here forever."

Bo rubbed his chin in her hair. "I don't know, honey. When they found us years from now, they wouldn't know if we were wrinkled from age or from soaking too long."

Nora laughed and raised a foot out of the water. "I guess you're right. I'm already getting a little prune-y."

"Prune-y?" He grinned. "Well... maybe we shouldn't soak too long then. I was thinking we should go shopping today. I want to buy my bride a new dress."

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked, playing with his hand.

"For fun...and because tonight is special. Want to?"

She looked at him, "Sure. I've never turned down a new dress before." She turned and sat straddling him under the foamy water. They shared more sweet kisses while the bathwater got progressively colder.

Nora chilled. "Brrr…", she said snuggling closer, "not only am I prune-y, but I'm freezing!"

Bo glanced at the clock. "Well...we need to get going anyway. Our reservations are for 8:30, and we have lots of shopping to do. He stepped out of the tub and held open a fluffy towel for her. "Come along, Mrs. Buchanan," he said, "times a-wasting."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was 7:40 when Bo and Nora stumbled into the hotel room again their arms laden with shopping bags. Nora dropped her bags on the settee.

" _That_ was fun," Nora exclaimed perusing the bags. "You shouldn't have spent so much. You're spoiling me, Mr. Buchanan," she said happily.

"I like spoiling you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Where did we get the money for all this? We can't keep spending like this. Don't we have a budget?..."

"Not this weekend," he answered. "Pa sent us cash for a wedding gift. So, this spree was a gift from Pa."

"I see...guess I'll stop worrying about it then. What's in this one?" she asked picking up a floral printed box.

"Oh...that's a little something I picked up for myself...a little gift for me…" Bo said.

She turned her head to look at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Awfully frilly box...I can't imagine why anyone would package a man's item in something so...fluffy…"

"Fluffy?" he laughed.

"Yes, fluffy...oh, you know what I mean!"

Bo continued smiling at her. "Well, maybe you should open it," he said, "see what it is. I hope they didn't give me the wrong box…"

"I hope not either. Do you think they did?" She looked up to see his eyes sparkling.

"Bo? What are you up to?"

"Nothing...nothing at all," he said releasing her and moving to stand beside her. "I'm serious. You better open that. I'm worried it might be 'fluffy', and I'm not so sure how I'll look in 'fluffy'. Open it."

She looked him in the eyes. She knew he was up to something. She slowly opened the lid and removed the tissue paper. A look of surprise came over her face.

"Oh!…well!…you're going to look really...nice in this…" she said, looking at him. "Bo Buchanan!"

He looked at the gift and feigned disappointment. "Oh no...I'm afraid that's not my size. Hmm...might fit you though…do you think?"

When she looked into his eyes, she could see a fire kindling there.

"I do believe it _is_ my size. I must say though...I've never worn anything quite like it before…" she stammered blushing a little.

"Well, I hope not," he said, "but...will you wear it for me?" he asked quietly, pulling her to him again.

She looked into his eyes. "For you?" She laid the box down on the settee and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Absolutely...I'd do anything for you…" she said kissing him seductively.

"Mmmm. Well...later I'll take you up on that. Right now, though, we had better get ready for our night out," he said.

She left his arms to hold up two clear garment bags each one holding a new dress. "You choose...which would you like me to wear?"

"They both look great on you, but my preference is the black one."

"The black one it is then...I'll be ready in a few minutes," she said kissing him again before disappearing into the bathroom.

While Nora was busy, Bo changed also. He looked very handsome in his black tux. He was combing his hair when he heard the bathroom door open. As he looked up, Nora emerged in her new black dress. It was very form-fitting and straight with a wide white collar that rounded the neck and buttoned with a single large covered button at the base of a low-cut v in the back. She wore her hair up in a beautiful coifed style leaving a few tendrils of her auburn locks framing her face. Stockings, heels, and dangling pearl earrings completed her look.

"I forgot my black gloves," she said. "Do you think I should wear the white ones or let it go?"

"You look stunning…just the way you are," Bo replied.

Nora went on, "There's no full length mirror in that bathroom, so are the seams on my stockings straight?" she asked turning around for him to see the backs of her legs.

"Perfect," he murmured. "Come here…"

She made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. " _You_ look so handsome," she told Bo, kissing him, "...and you're mine," she said between kisses.

"I'm absolutely yours, Mrs. Buchanan." He pulled her closer and claimed her mouth for a more intimate kiss, wrapping his moist tongue with hers and drawing her to him...teasing her…

After several minutes of this, she murmured, "Bo…"

"Hmmm…" he absently replied continuing his quest.

"Honey…" she said breathlessly, "we're going to be late…"

He continued kissing her. "They said they would hold the table fifteen minutes…"

"Bo...we need to go...or we aren't going to get there…" she whispered putting her hands against his chest. "We can play later…"

He let out a sigh. "I can't wait," he murmured gathering one more kiss. "Okay, Mrs. Buchanan. Let's go dining and dancing so we can come back for…"

"Romancing?" she added.

"Well...that wasn't the word I was thinking of; but, hey...that works too…" he said taking her by the hand and leading her swiftly out the door.

* * *

The Waterloo Ballroom was located on the top floor of the hotel and was built so that it extended out over the water with windows overlooking the lake on three sides. The tables, with their linen tablecloths and globed candles, sat close to the windows, the small orchestra was on the wall with no windows, and the dance floor itself was in the center of this massive room. The room was dimly lit with electric wall sconces; and, in addition to the table candles, candelabras were strategically placed around the orchestra. It was very elegant and very romantic.

Bo dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "Well... _that_ was an excellent meal. I just hope I'm not too full for dancing."

"You better not be," she said as she finished eating. "Tonight I only have to dance with you. I want to dance the night away," she said smiling.

The waiter came by the table displaying a tray of desserts.

"Would you like something, Honey?" Bo asked.

"No thank you, not now," she told Bo. Then to the waiter she added, "But check with us again later. It looks delicious."

"Yes, Ma'am," the waiter replied.

They could hear the orchestra warming up as Bo poured them more champagne. Nora watched him from across the table.

He glanced up and caught her looking at him. "What?" he asked her.

"Just memorizing how you look here in the candlelight...tucking the memory away for later."

Bo nodded his head in understanding. "I've been doing a lot of that myself lately...You should see the pictures that I have collected in my mind...things I want to remember..." He reached across the table and enfolded her hands with his own. "...you, the first time we danced...you, barefoot in the creek...you, as my Daisy Queen...you, as my beautiful bride...you, beneath me the first night we made love...you tonight…I could go on and on..."

He leaned closer. "So, when we're far apart, I can just close my eyes and bring up a picture and...I'll be seeing you. I hope you've collected some memories so that you can do the same...it's what will see us through our time apart.

She nodded, and the tears brimming in her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks. Bo took his thumb and wiped them gently away. "No tears tonight okay?"

She nodded again.

They listened as the band began it's first song of the evening. "Hear that?" Bo asked. "I think it's time to dance...shall we?"

He led her by the hand to join the many other couples on the dance floor. He pulled her close as they listened to the sweet melody…

 _ **I love you...for sentimental reasons**_

 _ **I hope you do believe me**_

 _ **I'll give you my heart…**_

 _ **I love you and you alone were meant for me**_

 _ **Please give your loving heart to me**_

 _ **And say we'll never part…**_

Nora buried her head against Bo's neck and fought back her tears. _No tears tonight,_ Bo had said. She wanted this night to be another good memory that they could tuck away for later, so she fought to gain control of her emotions.

Moments later, the band played a livelier tune and Bo began leading Nora in the fast pace of the Lindy Hop.

 _ **Say, it's only a paper moon**_

 _ **sailing over a cardboard sea...**_

 _ **But it wouldn't be make-believe**_

 _ **if you believed in me...**_

 _ **Yes, it's only a canvas sky**_

 _ **hanging over a muslin tree…**_

 _ **But it wouldn't be make-believe**_

 _ **if you believed in me…**_

Nora came out of her melancholy mood the longer they danced. Bo was right...this was _not_ a night for tears. It was a night to make memories...and they were.

The band continued to play a variety of music, beautiful romantic songs for slow dancing... _As Time Goes By, It Had To Be You, Long Ago and Far Away._ Then there were the fast-paced songs for kicking up and having fun... _Pennies From Heaven, It's Only A Paper Moon, and Chattanooga Choo Choo._

In between dances, they returned to their table to sip champagne, talk, and laugh together. They ordered two rich desserts which they fed to one another, and they stole kisses that promised more for later. It was a beautiful evening filled to the brim with new memories.

At last, the final dance of the evening was announced. The light from the wall sconces was extinguished leaving the room bathed only in soft candlelight.

Bo drew Nora close as the orchestra began the sweet strains of...

 _ **I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places**_

 _ **That this heart of mine embraces all year through...**_

"This song," Bo whispered to Nora, "It's just what we were talking about earlier, isn't it?"

She nodded, once again finding herself being overcome with emotion.

 _ **In that small cafe, the park across the way,**_

 _ **The children's carousel, the chestnut tree, the wishing well…**_

The room was slowly getting darker. They noticed that, at the end of each line, one of the orchestra members would cease playing and snuff out a candle...

 _ **I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day**_

 _ **In everything that's light and gay**_

 _ **I'll always think of you that way**_

 _ **I'll find you in the morning sun and**_

 _ **When the night is new…**_

There was a single candle and one violinist left to finish the song in the darkened ballroom…

 _ **I'll be looking at the moon... but I'll be seeing you…**_

As his last note faded; this candle, too, was snuffed out.

* * *

Later, in the privacy of their suite bathroom, Nora opened the floral box and wrapped back the tissue paper. Her heart skipped a beat at the idea of wearing this gift...yet, she smiled at the memory of Bo giving it to her and at the idea of pleasing her new husband…

She pulled the corset from the box first...made from rich, black satin, it was pre-laced in the back and opened conveniently in the front with silver button hooks. It was pleated all the way around and was trimmed with a satin ruffle across the bosom which matched the ruffled satin panties. Black hosiery and garters completed the ensemble.

Nora undressed and slipped on the corset and panties first. As she fastened the button hooks, she noticed the effect of the corset...how it cinched in her waist and uplifted her breasts. Next she slid on the hosiery and attached it to the garters. When she was finished dressing, she stood on tip-toe as far back as the room allowed to see herself in the mirror above the sink. She ran her hands down her sides feeling the sleek satin, and up under her breasts noticing how well she filled out the corset. _I actually look well-endowed...like some madame from the old west,_ she giggled to herself nervously.

She decided to leave her hair up as she had worn it to dinner. She spritzed on some sweet cologne and patted it along the corset. She wished she had a full-length mirror to view herself Before Bo saw her, but trusted he would be pleased. _I look sexy **,**_ she thought to herself. _I actually_ ** _feel_** _sexy..._ _No shy bride tonight, Mr. Buchanan_ …

She walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. Taking one last deep breath, she turned it and entered the room…

Bo, in his robe, was having a brandy. At the sound of the door opening, he turned. A look of awe came across his face. He placed the brandy on the table and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow…" he breathed. She sauntered closer to him. "look at you…"

"It fits," she said smiling and turning around in a circle to give him the full effect.

"That it does...perfectly…" he said in a hushed voice.

She closed the gap between them. "So...what do you think of your package, Mr. Buchanan?" she asked him alluringly.

He put his hands on her satiny hips and drew her to him. "You take my breath away," he whispered. He started to kiss her, but she interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips.

"But...how do I _look_?" she asked him peering into his eyes.

"You look gorgeous...sexy…" he whispered.

She beamed at him. "I thought so too...that I looked sexy, I mean. For the first time in my life I actually look sexy…" Then in a softer, more serious tone, "Do you know…I even _feel_ sexy…" she whispered.

He chuckled at her now. She was so adorable. "You do, huh? You feel sexy?..."

"Yes, I do…" she said running her hands across his chest. Then in a more serious tone she said, "and so, Mr. Buchanan...I thought that tonight... _I_ would make love to _you…"_

" _You'll_ make love to _me_? I see...and how will that be different?"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" she asked raising a brow at him.

She wrapped her arms around him and began planting kisses on his neck working her way up to his earlobes. He encircled her tiny waist with his strong arms. They enveloped her completely. He could feel her warm breath against his ear as she nibbled and tugged. She moved her arms from around his neck to slide them down over his shoulders and chest where she removed his robe. Then taking her hands in his, she pulled him toward the bed where she leaned in close for another kiss.

She kissed him softly at first, slowly, tempting him; but by this time, Bo was wanting more. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with urgency, devouring her. She pulled him down on the bed with her, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him... hungry wet kisses full of desire. They rolled over together and she sat atop him, both were breathless and unspeaking. Bo reached up to gently remove the pins that were still holding her hair, then ran his hands through her hair loosening it. He began undoing the button hooks of the corset releasing all of her natural beauty. After the last button hook was opened, he wrapped his arms under the corset and pulled her down with him. They finished undressing with a fevered urgency, and she loved him with a fire and intensity that she had never shown before...that she had never really experienced before. They shared wave upon wave of ecstasy before finally collapsing in each others' arms. At last, their racing hearts returned to a normal pace and they drifted off into an exhausted and blissful slumber...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Giving credit where credit is due:_**

 **The dance scene at the end of this chapter was inspired by a similar scene in the movie** _ **Waterloo Bridge**_ **(Vivien Leigh, Robert Taylor, 1940). This is a great movie if you're into sappy romance...**

 _ **I Love You For Sentimental Reasons...written in 1940, Nat King Cole had a best-selling version which was on the music charts for 12 weeks.**_

 _ **It's Only A Paper Moon...written in 1933, made popular by Ella Fitzgerald.**_

 _ **I'll Be Seeing You...written in 1938, sung by Bing Crosby in 1944 to become a number one hit just weeks after D-Day.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Morning came much too quickly. Bo rolled over and reached for Nora, but her side of the bed was empty. He raised himself up on an elbow and saw her in her robe looking out the tower window.

"Good morning," she said when she saw his tousled head looking for her.

"Hey Red...I'm feeling lonely over here…" He drew back the blankets and patted the space beside him.

She joined him, and without speaking, he pulled her into his arms. They made love one more time, knowing it was their last time in this faraway hotel room away from the cares of the world.

Bo stroked Nora's hair as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Well, Mrs. Buchanan, did you enjoy your honeymoon?" he asked.

"It was perfect…just not long enough. I wish we didn't have to leave...that we could just hide away here so they wouldn't take you away from me."

Bo snuggled her closer and kissed her hair. "Honey...they aren't taking me away...I volunteered, remember?"

"A technicality," she said.

"Not really." Bo sighed. "Listen…" He stopped a moment trying to decide how to proceed. "I really need your help with this. I know the time apart is going to be hard for both of us...it's hard for me to think of leaving you, but I know that you're strong. I want you to settle into a routine at the apartment and in your job...and try to be happy...and, of course, I need you to write to me...and pray for me...for all of us. Can you do that?

She nodded her head silently.

"No one knows their strength, until it's tested. I'm referring to myself as well as to you when I say that. I don't know what lies ahead for us, but I _do_ know that we are going to come out stronger on the other side. I believe that...and you need to believe it too."

Nora rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you're right," she said softly, fingering his chest, "I'm going to be fine and I can take care of everything; but...I'm gonna miss you like crazy...and there's nothing I can do about that…"

He kissed her and snuggled her close. "Yes, there is...you can look back on all the memories we've made...those pictures in your mind that we talked about…that's what I'm going to do. Think you can do that?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"So...what do you say, Mrs. Buchanan? Are you ready to leave this sweet place and venture on through life with me?"

"Of course. So where is this venture through life going to take us first, Mr. Buchanan?" she asked smiling through her tears.

"I think our first stop will be a little apartment above _Salvadore's…_ you ready?"

"I'm ready," she affirmed giving him a kiss.

* * *

Bo clamoured up the steps, suitcases banging against the walls of the narrow staircase. He looked behind him to see Nora lugging a garment bag and a small handbag.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I told you I could get it."

"I'm not completely helpless, Bo. I carried my own things for twenty years, you know…"

"Looks like I've married a stubborn, independent woman…" he mumbled.

"Are you grumbling at me, Mr. Buchanan? We've only been married a few days, and I detect grumbling."

Bo ignored her remarks as he put the suitcases down and fumbled in his pocket for the apartment key. This was the apartment he had shared with Mick. Mick and Lena had moved into another vacated apartment across the hall leaving this one for Bo and his new bride. Bo only hoped Mick had left it clean. He opened the door and peeked in...he was impressed to find that Mick had indeed left everything tidy.

"Wait here," he told Nora slipping in the door with the suitcases. Then he took everything she was carrying inside also. Before she could enter, Bo scooped her quickly off her feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed laughing.

"Tradition...I'm carrying you over the threshold of our new home…"

Before he made his next move, the door of the neighboring apartment opened and a thin, balding man appeared.

"What's going on out here?!" he grumbled. He looked at Bo standing there with Nora in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?"

"Well, I…" Bo began. But he was cut off before he could give an explanation.

"Oh...don't even bother trying to explain this away," groused the old man. "I know _exactly_ what you're doing! And in the middle of the afternoon! Young people nowadays...have no shame...can't wait til the dark of night...have to flaunt their dirty deeds in public...right in the middle of the daytime! I am appalled! And _you,_ missy!" he said pointing a gnarled finger at Nora, "have you no shame? You're not...one of _those_ are you? One of _those women_ …" He spat the word 'women' as if it was bitter in his mouth. "I won't stand for this! I'll be talking to the landlord about this! Mr. Salvadore will put a stop to it. Mark my words, he will!"

By this time Nora had heard enough.

"I beg your pardon! I am _not_ one of 'those women'! I am a respectable wife of two days to this 'young man', as you call him…"

Bo tried to interrupt, "Uh...honey…"

She continued, "We happen to be returning from our _honeymoon_ to our new home where…"

"Nora…" Bo tried again.

…"we will do _whatever_ we please at whatever _time_ we please! And you can talk to Mr. Salvadore if you like, but he'll be on _our_ side!"

The old man grumped and shuffled quickly back into his apartment slamming the door.

"Of all the nerve!" Nora exclaimed fuming.

Bo stepped over the threshold. Nora had her arms around his neck, but her brow was furrowed.

"You okay now?" Bo asked grinning while still holding her in his arms.

She looked at him. Who _was_ that little man? He was so rude _._ And just _what_ are you grinning at?" she questioned.

"That was Reuven Berkovich, our neighbor...and I'm grinning at _you_." Bo shook his head. "I don't know what I was worried about. You're going to be just fine."

"Sassy again?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he answered.

She had calmed down. "I'm sorry. I guess I spoiled your moment…" She gave him a kiss and played with his earlobe. "Lock the door," she whispered. "Suddenly, I'm in the mood for... 'a little of that'"

"Ooooo, but Mrs. Buchanan...it's the middle of the afternoon…" he teased, "have you no shame?"

She held his face between her hands and kissed him. "I... don't care…I want you now...lock the door…and give me...a tour...of my new home...starting with...the bedroom…" she said between kisses.

Bo was happy to oblige.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was the third week of May. After returning from their honeymoon, Bo and Nora had one night together in their new home before he, Mick, and Sal had to return to Camp Ellis.

Nora missed him incredibly, but she tried to keep herself occupied. The library had increased her hours so that she was now working there every weekday. Then Rita asked if she would like to help out at the restaurant two or three nights a week. She didn't really need the money since Bo's father was still paying Bo a stipend for working in the family business, but she wanted to stay busy, so she was happy to help.

It was the Thursday after Bo's return to Camp. Nora was dishing servings onto plates when the kitchen door swung open. She heard Sal's voice greeting Rita, and turned to see him kissing her neck.

"Ciao, Bellissimo!" (Hello, Gorgeous!) he spoke to his wife heartily. After greeting Rita, Sal spoke to Nora.

"Hello, Miss Nora...I mean Mrs. Buchanan," Sal teased. "I'll take your apron. Someone is waiting for you upstairs...some guy who has had his head in the clouds and a goofy grin on his face all week. What have you done to my war buddy?" he teased her.

Nora laughed. "I'm surprised to see you guys home this weekend...so soon!" she said handing Sal the apron. "Thanks, Sal, for taking over for me."

"Glad to do it," he grinned. "Have a good night."

* * *

Nora swung through the kitchen door and up the back staircase as quickly as her legs would carry her. As she grabbed the knob to let herself in, the apartment door swung open. Bo was standing there, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Hey! I can't believe you're home so soon! I didn't expect another furlough for a few weeks!"

Bo held her tight kissing her savagely along the neck until he made his way to her mouth where he continued his pursuit. When he finally pulled back, he looked at her with yearning eyes. "Man, I've missed you," he murmured. "How long has it been? Seems like forever," he whispered breathlessly as he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"Mmmm...five days," she whispered back. "Five incredibly long days…I've missed you too…" she murmured between kisses.

He tossed her onto the mattress and dropped himself upon her already fingering her buttons as he continued kissing her mouth, face, neck, and then chest. They undressed quickly and made love with a fevered urgency. Bo seemed to be insatiable. Nora accounted it to being apart for a few days. When they finally laid back in each other's arms, she mentioned it.

"You seem...really happy to see me. Feel better?" she asked quietly her head on his chest.

"Much," was his brief answer. He rubbed her back and pulled her even closer to him. He was quieter than usual.

"Sal said you were happy this week...he gave me credit for the perpetual smile on your face," she said kissing his neck.

"Sal is right...just thinking about you puts a smile on my face." He gave her a long, slow kiss, then lingered looking into her eyes.

"Did I tell you I love you?" he asked.

"Not with words," she answered smiling.

"Well, I do, you know. I love you...so much," he said pulling her close again. "Never forget it."

"I love you too," she breathed into his neck. "Bo...is everything alright? You seem…"

But before she could continue the conversation, the phone rang. Bo picked it up.

"Yes...it's good to hear you too, Mrs. Hanen... I know, I know...I just can't get used to calling you Mama Hanen or Selma…I'm working on it…yes, we have just a couple of days...I was surprised too...yes...do you want to talk to Nora? Yes, Ma'am, she's right here…" He handed the phone to Nora and crawled out of bed.

"I know, Mama, I was surprised he had another weekend so soon too. I guess I won't be there for dinner tonight…"

Bo turned to look at her as he headed for the shower. He nodded his head. "We can go if you want…"

"Just a minute, Mama." She covered the phone. "Are you sure?" she asked Bo.

"Yeah, that's fine," he answered.

She was puzzled that he would want to spend one of their few evenings together at her parents', but she said into the phone, "Mom, Bo and I will be over after all. Six o'clock as usual?...okay, we'll see you then...Bye."

* * *

Bo sat back in his chair and sighed. "Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Han...Selma," Bo caught himself. "If I ate here too often, my uniforms wouldn't fit.

Selma beamed at the compliment. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Bo and Lenny Hanen went to the sitting room for an after dinner brandy while Nora helped her mother clean up the kitchen.

"Mr. Hanen...I wanted to talk with you before the ladies return," Bo began.

"Oh? What about, Son?" Len asked.

"Well, sir. I haven't talked to Nora about this yet, but...we are being deployed in just a few days...on Monday morning. I guess I just wanted to tell you so that...you could be there for Nora. I know you will be...I guess I just wanted to give you a heads up on the situation…"

"You know we'll watch out for her…" Len nodded.

"But please don't tell her I asked you," Bo said quickly. "She wouldn't like it if she thought I was worried about her…"

Len nodded his head. "Oh, you know that's right. You know my daughter well for having known her so short a time." They smiled thinking of Nora.

At that moment the ladies entered the room giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked Nora as she sat close beside him.

"Nothing," she said raising her brows, "it's 'girl talk'."

"We have no secrets," Bo said feigning disappointment.

"No...but you're not a girl," Nora said grinning at her mother. Selma nodded in agreement. Since moving out, Nora's relationship with Selma was beginning to change. It had been good for both of them.

After a nice visit, Bo and Nora stood to go home. The ladies went to the kitchen to retrieve a platter of leftovers that Selma insisted they take.

Mr. Hanen turned to Bo. "You know, I want to apologize to you. I gave you a pretty hard time when you asked to marry Nora. I feel better about things now...Nora seems happy, and I see that you love her very much. Can you forgive this father who just wanted to protect his little girl?"

"Of course," Bo replied.

Then soberly Len added. "God be with you, Son."

"Thank you, sir," Bo said shaking his hand.

"Okay. I guess I'm ready," Nora said entering with two plates of food.

"Selma," Bo teased, "if my buttons pop off, I'm going to bring my shirts here so you can fix them!" She laughed as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you," he added.

"You're welcome, Bo. Hope you both can join us again soon," Selma added.

"Thanks, Mama. Goodnight, Dad," Nora said giving her father a hug. "See you soon."

As Bo and Nora drove away, Lenny put an arm around Selma's shoulder.

"I think I was wrong about that boy," he admitted. "He really is proving himself to be a fine young man."

"I knew you'd come around," Selma replied.

* * *

As Bo and Nora made their way up the back steps to their apartment, they ran into Sal coming from the kitchen with a bottle of wine.

"I miei amici (my friends)! We're sharing some wine in our apartment with Lena and Mick. Why don't you join us?"

Bo gave Nora a questioning look.

"Sure...we'll be over as soon as we put this in the fridge," Nora said.

"Buono! See you soon."

Nora and Bo entered Sal and Rita's apartment a few moments later carrying a plate of Jewish pastries her mother had given them.

"I'm not really sure that these go with wine," Nora said, "but we're sharing them anyway. Someone needs to help us eat them. My mother is trying to make us fat."

As she uncovered them everyone gasped at how delicious they looked and did not hesitate to dig in.

They sat around the apartment snacking, talking, and sipping on wine...just relaxing with good friends. Sal was setting up a table to play some cards when the air raid siren sounded.

"Porca vacca!" Sal spouted.

"Sal! Watch what you say...we have guests," Rita scolded although none of their guests understood his Italian profanity.

"Will you get that light next to you, Bo?" Sal asked while he and Rita closed window blinds and turned off the other lamps.

After a few silent moments, Sal's voice broke through the darkness, "Everyone had better be fully clothed when the lights come back on." Then he added mischievously, "I'm talking to you, Nora."

Nora's mouth dropped open in the darkness as everyone laughed at Sal's ludicrous remark.

"ME?!" Nora exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, YOU" continued Sal, "Bo has told us _all about_ how you are since discovering the...joys of marriage…" he teased.

They heard Nora slap Bo's arm in the darkness.

"WHAAT?!" Bo exclaimed.

"You had better _not_ be talking about...us...with _anyone…"_ she whispered shoving his arm.

"I don't, honey, he's just teasing you. Sal, my Pal! What are you doing, man?"

They could hear Sal chuckling in the darkness and Rita scolding him.

Finally, the raid was over. As the sirens ended, they turned on the lights and Sal looked at Nora.

"Mrs. Buchanan...your cheeks look a little flushed. Did I embarrass you?" Sal teased.

A thrown couch pillow and a frown was her response.

They spent the rest of the evening playing cards and sharing wine. Sal tuned in a radio station and they enjoyed the sounds of the Glenn Miller Orchestra and Les Brown's Band of Reknown.

Bo was pouring another round of drinks when Les Brown's band began playing _Sentimental Journey._ Bo's eyes met Nora's as they remembered the first time they danced to that song...the night they first met at the Aragon.

"Ahh...you'll have to excuse us," he said extending his hand to Nora inviting her to dance.

"Bo…not here…"

"Come on, honey. I love this song…come on..." he motioned with his head.

She couldn't resist his eyes, so she stood to join him. He pulled her into his arms. As Doris Day's sultry voice began singing, Bo and Nora got lost in each other.

The other couples sat for a few awkward moments before Sal spouted, "Che diavolo! (What the hell!) and grabbed Rita's hand. Soon all three couples were wrapped in each others' arms.

When the song ended, it was replaced by the much less romantic and _not_ dance-inspiring _I'm Looking Over a Four Leaf Clover._ Everyone sat down at the table quietly.

For some reason Nora sensed the mood had changed. She glanced around at her companions. Everyone was sober-faced and Rita was dabbing tears from her eyes. Finally, a very serious and out-of-character Sal raised his glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he began. "To the best pals a guy could ask for...to our beautiful ladies...and to God's mighty hand of protection on all of us in the days ahead…I love you guys…"

Glasses were raised and clinked together in toast to Sal's words. After everyone drank the toast, they remained quiet.

Nora looked around, "What's going on here? Am I missing something?..." she said quietly. "Bo?..."

Sal gave Bo a questioning look. Bo shook his head very slightly toward Sal telling him without words that he hadn't told Nora yet. The exchange between the men was not missed by Nora.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"Honey...let's go home..."

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on? Obviously everyone else is privy to something that I'm unaware of…"

"We'll talk about it at home...come on..." Bo took Nora's hand. She pulled away from him and headed back to their apartment."

"Sorry, Amico," Sal said. "I thought you would have told her by now."

"We just haven't had time...we had dinner with her folks and then came here...anyway, guess I'd better go. Thanks for the evening."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Bo entered their apartment, he found Nora scurrying around tidying things and putting things away. Her adrenaline was up and she had to busy herself to use up the nervous energy. She was angry at being left in the dark about what was going on...and she was scared because deep down she already knew what he hadn't told her.

"Nora…" Bo began, "come sit with me...we need to talk."

Nora continued drying dishes and putting them in the cupboards.

"Red?..."

She turned to face him. "I already know what you have to say. So...when? When are you leaving?"

"Please, Red...can you just come and sit with me...I'll tell you everything…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you keep me in the dark? It was obvious that Rita and Lena knew. How long have you been keeping this from me?

He pulled the dish towel out of her hand before leading her to the sofa.

He dropped himself onto the sofa, but she remained standing. "Let's get this straight. I haven't been keeping anything from you. We just found out this week. I was going to tell you tonight, but...we just haven't had time...I didn't want to lay it on you when I first got home, then we went to your parents'...then Sal invited us over…" He looked at her then. "When was I supposed to tell you?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry." He raised his hands in a helpless gesture and leaned back on the sofa.

She could tell by the look on his face that he was sorry. She hated herself for being upset and angry with him. She walked slowly to the sofa and crawled into his lap. Leaning her head on his shoulder she whispered, "I'm sorry too...for reacting this way... and for embarrassing you in front of our friends…forgive me?" she asked playing with his collar.

"If you'll forgive me, too," he answered.

She kissed him gently. "I guess we survived our first fight," she said looking at him.

He returned the look. "I don't like fighting with you," he said.

After a few silent moments she asked, "So...what do you need to tell me?"

Bo hesitated. "We leave Monday morning," Bo told her. "We'll be going to southern England until we're shipped elsewhere. That's all we've been told."

"Monday...so soon...it's too soon…" she said running her hand across his chest.

He leaned his head onto hers. "I know. I feel the same way. But...we knew it was coming. They've been preparing us for weeks."

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

"I'm trained and prepared if that's what you mean…"

She shook her head slightly. "That's not what I mean."

"Then no, I'm not ready. I'm not ready to leave you. I guess I'll never be ready for that. All I can say is, the sooner I go, the sooner I'll get back. Then we can get on with our lives."

She nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

He pulled her closer. "Let's not spend what little time we have dreading Monday, okay? You know what I want to do?"

She smiled. "Let me guess," she whispered knowingly.

"Yeah...that too," he grinned looking into her eyes. "First, I want to soak in a bubbly tub with you. Then I want to make love and hold you in my arms for the rest of the night. How does that sound to you, Mrs. Buchanan?"

"Absolutely perfect," she responded with a kiss.

Bo continued, "...and by the way, I haven't been sharing our intimacies with Sal or anyone else. He was just teasing you."

"Well, _that's_ good to hear," she responded, "because if you _did,_ you would never get any again," she said poking him in the chest.

"OoOooo...now, that's quite a threat. Do you think you could really follow through with that?" he questioned grinning at her.

She looked into his smiling eyes and sighed. "No...I have to confess... I know I wouldn't be able to hold out forever. In fact," she said unbuttoning his shirt, "...I'm not sure... I'll be able to wait through the bubble bath you're planning tonight."

"Well then, Mrs. Buchanan...what are we waiting for?" his hot breath whispered into her ear. He began kissing her neck as he slowly laid her beneath him on the couch. She tugged his shirt tail out of his pants, then ran her hands inside his shirt caressing his chest. As his mouth found hers, her hands lowered and encircled his waist. She ran them along his lower back pulling him closer and closer to her. She needed him. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Bo needed no further encouragement. They finished undressing quickly and collapsed again into each others' arms, a tangle of arms and legs, their mouths melting together, their breaths coming fast. Although they weren't consciously aware of it, both were trying to erase the harsh reality that they would soon be oceans apart...that these moments were fast fleeting from them...that they didn't know what the future would hold…

They reached their crests and Nora shivered in Bo's arms. He pulled her atop him on the narrow couch where she nestled between his legs. He held her close and stroked her skin softly as their racing hearts slowly returned to a normal pace.

They were silent...each absorbed in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before Nora noticed Bo's breathing had settled...he had already drifted to sleep.

Her cheek was resting on his chest, but she lifted her chin to see his face. He was resting so peacefully. Hard to believe they had known each other for just a few months...hard to remember life before him...nearly impossible to fathom what life would be like in the weeks and months ahead. She loved him so much. Tears crept from her eyes wetting the mat of hair on his chest. He slept on leaving her alone with her thoughts...

 _God, I love this man. Please protect him and bring him back to me. I don't want to live without him…_

 ** _To be continued..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Monday morning dawned warm but foggy. Nora hurriedly combed her hair and pinned on her hat. She smoothed her dress one more time and pulled on some short gloves.

She could hardly believe this day was here...the day she would say goodbye to Bo as he left for the war. Her stomach was churning with nerves and uncertainty.

As she rode the subway to the train depot she reflected on the two-day furlough they had recently shared. They had spent nearly the entire furlough in each others' arms knowing that they would soon be apart for an indeterminate amount of time. At times their lovemaking was sweet and slow...at other times it was a passionate frenzy. She knew with certainty that Bo was not leaving without feeling her love for him.

She exited the subway station and hurriedly walked the short distance to the train depot. As the fog was beginning to lift, she could see that the depot was a flurry of activity.

Through the remainder of the fog and the steam from the train she saw soldiers in a myriad of uniforms. Wives were clinging to husbands, daddies were holding babies, sweethearts kissed passionately, some being held by buddies as they hung out of the train window for a last goodbye. Men hurried to board the train carrying their duffel bags. It was a riot of hurry and animation. Nora scanned the crowd for a glimpse of Bo.

* * *

Bo slapped the label on his duffel bag and searched the crowd for Nora. He made his way in the direction of the subway station knowing she should be arriving anytime. With the crowd and the steam and the fog, it was hard to see. Finally he spotted her in the distance.

"RED!" he shouted across the crowd.

More people scurried past blocking her view of him. He hurried in her direction. He knew they only had a short amount of time before the train would leave the station. Finally, after a frantic search, he caught another glimpse of her.

"NORA! RED!" he shouted, straining to see past the jumbled masses of people.

Finally she turned and saw him through the crowd. They both hurried through the throng dodging people and baggage until they fell into each others' arms. He seized her and smothered her with kisses while she clung to him desperately.

"Oh, Red...let me look at you," he murmured drawing back for a moment and placing his hands on either side of her face. "My beautiful Red... I just want to memorize your face…" he said breathlessly.

Through her tears she managed to choke out, "I love you, Bo..."

He pulled her back into a tight embrace. "I love you too, honey...I always will...never forget."

His mouth found hers again, kissing her hungrily, desperately, as if he would never have the chance again.

" **ALL ABOARD!"** the conductor shouted above the throng.

Bo embraced her fiercely...

At last, they reluctantly parted. He brushed back a stray tendril of Nora's auburn hair and kissed her again, gently this time, fully aware of her soft mouth beneath his own.

In the recesses of their minds they could hear the puff of the train and it's whistle as it readied to go. Bo grabbed his duffel bag in one hand and Nora's hand in the other. He pulled her along till they reached his train car. They could see Sal's face in the window.

" **ALL ABOARD!"** shouted the conductor again.

Bo stopped by the train steps. Placing his bag on the ground, he reached inside his uniform and pulled out an envelope.

"I wrote you a letter. Read it when you get home," he said his voice full of emotion. He pulled her close and gave her one last kiss before boarding the train. It made him ache to leave her with tears in her eyes.

Nora watched inside the windows as Bo made his way back through the train car. She lost sight of him, but soon Sal's face disappeared from the window to be replaced by Bo's.

"Red!" he shouted. She made her way to his window where he reached down grasping her upraised hand in his own. The train started chugging and jerking forward slowly as it pulled away from the station. Nora held Bo's fingers for as long as she could before they finally slipped away from her. The last glimpse she had of her husband was his face as he mouthed the words "I love you." Then he was gone in a swirl of fog and smoke...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nora glanced down at the envelope she had tucked in her hand. Just the single word _Red_ decorated the front in Bo's handwriting. She tucked it into the pocket of her dress. Reading the letter would be the first thing on her agenda when she got home.

She pulled a handkerchief from her bag and wiped her eyes. The pent-up emotion was so near the surface. She couldn't wait to get home and just release the tears.

She made her way slowly back to the subway station. She couldn't get that last glimpse of Bo out of her mind. She wondered if he was thinking of her too.

"Nora!", she heard a voice shout behind her. It was Rita. She stopped and waited for her to catch up. Rita's eyes were red from crying. "Glad I caught up with you," Rita said. "I'd like some company for the ride home."

They were just ready to descend into the subway when they heard another shout, "NORA! RITA! OVER HERE!"

They turned to see Lena in the car. She leaned across the seat and pushed the door open for them.

"COME ON! GET IN!"

The girls hurried to the car and slid into the front seat...Nora in the middle.

"I didn't know you could drive. You have your license?" Nora asked as Lena squealed away from the curb.

"Not yet...but I can drive. Mick has been teaching me." The girls were surprised at this. There weren't a lot of women drivers at the time. In fact, some women looked down upon other women for driving, considering it a "masculine" thing to do. Of course, Lena never gave much thought about the opinions of other women. She wanted to learn to drive and convinced Mick to teach her.

They soon discovered that Lena needed more driving lessons and much more practice. They sputtered along slowly and stalled frequently. Horns were honking behind them.

"OH, HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Lena shouted in frustration.

"Lena, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nora asked nervously.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing! I got all the way down here this morning, didn't I?"

She chugged and stalled again. This time they heard squealing tires as the car behind them skidded to a halt barely missing their bumper.

"DAMN!" Lena emoted.

Rita sat in silence wondering each time they stalled if she should pop the door open and jump out. But, she remained stoically in the seat.

"So, THAT'S what happened to this car!" Nora said pointing a finger in the air knowingly. "Bo said the last time we drove it that he thought the gears were being stripped!"

"And I suppose you think that's _my_ fault! Well, it's just crazy the way these things operate! It's obvious that a _man_ developed them! I mean you have three pedals and you have to operate TWO of them up and down at different times while still listening to the engine and running this gear shift thingy with your hand! It isn't easy you know? If YOU think you can do it better…"

Nora shut her mouth. Rita sat there bug-eyed crossing herself in silent prayer. Their nerves and emotions were already frayed from the morning's events. They certainly didn't need this.

Finally, after much chugging, stalling, and a few close calls, Lena pulled the car into the parking spot behind Salvadore's barely missing Mr. Berkovich's old truck. She turned off the engine and they all sighed in relief and sat in stone silence until Lena spoke calmly and pleasantly.

"I just thought it would be helpful to know how to drive with the boys being gone and all...so, if either of you ever need a ride anywhere, just let me know. I'd be happy to take you," she said seriously before exiting the vehicle.

Nora and Rita just looked at each other with eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

* * *

Nora turned the key in the lock and entered the quiet apartment. She locked the door behind her.

Removing her gloves and hat, she looked around and saw remnants of the past few days...a beer bottle Bo had left on the counter, his shirt draped over a chair, his car keys on the table.

She picked up the shirt and held it close. It still held the faint scent of him. A lump formed in her throat as emotion finally took over. The tears began as she slowly made her way to their bedroom. The bed was in disarray, sheets and pillows askew...just as they had left them before he went back to the base. Nora held the shirt close and laid down on Bo's side of the bed, her head resting on his pillow. She let her shoes drop onto the floor as she pulled her feet up. The tears fell freely now...tears she had tried to control all morning...she finally let them flow. She gripped the shirt and held it tightly against her as the sound of her crying filled the empty room.

The tears fell faster as she cried. Soon her body was wracked with sobs...uncontrollable sobs...they came from deep within her and continued until she lay weak and exhausted. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It was then that she remembered...

 _The letter..._

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. She carefully tore open the envelope and unfolded it revealing Bo's handwriting.

 _My Sweet Red,_

 _It's our last night here at the Camp, and I can't sleep. I don't know if it's thinking about what lies ahead or thinking about what lies behind that is keeping me awake. Maybe it's both._

 _I want to assure you that I feel like we are ready for what lies ahead. If it comforts you in any way, they have trained us well. We've been told that our mission will be a very important one and could change the course of this war. I am honored to be a part of this mission. I want to serve my country well, and I hope to make you proud._

 _You are on my mind tonight. I'm lonely without you beside me. I still don't know how someone could grip my heart and soul in so short a time...just a matter of months, but you have, and now I can't imagine my life without you. Unfortunately, we are forced to be apart for as long as this mission will take._

 _I want you to stay strong. Work hard. Live life fully. Enjoy those around you. Love them and let them love you. Don't hide yourself away. Please. I have to know that you are making an effort to be happy in my absence. I love you so much, Red. I want you to be happy._

 _You were right about us. I am so happy and thankful that we didn't wait until my return to marry. And if God wills it and I don't return, please know that the times we've shared together have been the happiest days of my life. I carry the memory of those days with me, all of those pictures in my mind. I'm sure there will be many nights like this one where I will think about those pictures and memories. I know you'll do the same._

 _In closing, I have left you a gift. It's in the bottom drawer of the bedside table. I think you will like it, and I pray that you will remember me every time you wear it._

 _Loving you with all my heart,_

 _Bo_

Nora folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Holding it close to her, she wept some more. All of the times she had held back her tears seemed to now come to the surface. She just couldn't seem to stop. She needed this time just to let the tears flow. What seemed like an eternity later, they finally subsided. She lay exhausted with swollen eyes from crying and an upset stomach from nerves. Then she remembered the gift.

She reached over the side of the bed and into the drawer where she found a black velvet box. She sat up in the bed Indian-style and opened the lid. Inside she found a gold filigree necklace with seed pearls surrounding a ruby setting. Beneath the setting another ruby teardrop dangled. It was delicate and beautiful. Inside the box, she also found a folded note.

 _Red..._

 _I hope you like this token of my love for you. I feel I need to explain._

 _When Clint and I were young, Maggie always quoted a verse to us about the importance of finding and marrying a 'good woman'. I know it by memory now. It says,_ _ **Who can find a virtuous woman? for her price is far above rubies.**_ _I have found that woman in you, Red. This ruby necklace is just a reminder to me of what a treasure you are. Thank you for loving me._

 _I love you,_

 _Always..._

 _Bo_

 ** _To be continued..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"So…what do you suppose this stuff is?" Mick asked as he poked through the food on his plate.

"Nearly inedible," was Bo's response. "Reminds me of Nora's cooking."

Sal and Mick laughed. "Can't cook, huh?" Sal asked.

"Well...let's just say my wife's talents don't lie in the kitchen," Bo answered smiling.

The other guys nudged him and laughed.

"But don't tell her I said that, or you'll get me in trouble...like you did last time, my Pal Sal, when you told her I was sharing our intimacies with you. She threatened to cut off my privileges permanently if she found out I was doing that. So that little remark I just made stays here…" Bo said pointing at Sal.

Mick continued, "Seriously...how do they expect a man to fight on these rations?"

"As hard as they work us, they know we'll eat anything," Bo added.

Finally Sal jumped into the conversation, "If they would just let me into their kitchen, I could teach these Brits to spice it up a bit."

"Don't even get us thinking about _your_ good food. That would be cruel and unusual punishment when we're stuck with this," Bo grumbled.

They had been at Hilsea Barracks in England for three weeks getting last minute training. This day had been spent in combat training using live artillery. It had been very realistic. They were told very little by the higher ups...no one wanted secret plans to leak out to the wrong sources. But there was a great fleet of ships and a great number of Allied troops ready to embark on this mission.

They had been given ship assignments. Bo and Sal ended up assigned to the same ship. Mick was assigned a different one. The only time they had a chance to converse was dinner time.

On this night after dinner, they had mail call. Bo was thrilled to have a couple of letters from Nora and one from Maggie...and was very surprised to find one from Asa.

The barracks were quiet that night as the guys were absorbed in reading their letters from home. Only an occasional chuckle or sigh could be heard in response to what they were reading. One fellow shouted, "It's a boy! My wife had a baby boy!" All of the guys cheered and congratulated him.

Bo began with his letter from Maggie. She gave him news of the ranch and of her children who had been his playmates during his growing up years. Then she told him how proud she was of him and reminded him that she would be praying for his safety. It was a sweet letter from the woman who was more of a mother to him than any of the other women in Asa's life, even his own mother who was with him so briefly during his childhood.

Next he pulled out the letter from Asa. Bo could hardly believe his father had taken the time to draft a letter. He chuckled to see that it was typed on company letterhead paper, probably dictated to his secretary. Bo was still touched that Asa would take the time to write and was touched by his words. The letter concluded with… "I am proud of you, son. Follow orders, fight hard, and do the Buchanan name proud. We'll be waiting here for your safe return…"

Finally, he held Nora's letters in his hand. He thought they held a faint trace of her cologne. _Impossible_ , he thought. It would never stay on the letters through all those days and miles. But when he pulled the first letter out of it's envelope, he did indeed breathe in the scent of her cologne. He closed his eyes and thought of the many times that fragrance had greeted him when he kissed her neck. He felt closer to her just holding the letter.

 _May 23, 1944_

 _My Sweet Bo,_

 _I know we just said our goodbyes this morning, but I wanted to write to you. I'll just pretend my head is on your chest and we're talking like we do so often at night before we go to sleep. As you read this, you can pretend the same._

 _I won't lie to you… it was a rough morning and a long day. I thought about you every minute...wondering where you were on your journey._

 _This evening I helped Rita in the restaurant. She was closed today, but we went down to prepare salad and pasta sauce for tomorrow's meals. Lena came too. It helped all of us to spend time together...it kept us all busy._

 _You were right about the car. The gears are being stripped. Mick has been teaching Lena to drive! She brought us home from the depot, and I wondered if we were going to make it. We survived. But like you have told me about any activity...it will improve with more practice. Poor Rita was crossing herself in prayer the whole way._

 _It's so quiet here tonight Sweetie. I miss you so much already._

 _I read your letter and found your gift. Your words meant so much to me...and the necklace...Bo, it's so beautiful! Sweetheart, I only hope that I can always be the woman that I appear to be in your eyes. I will always try to be that woman. I promise you that._

 _I love you so much, Bo. Every day I want you to wake up and remember that I love you. I'm going to curl up with your pillow tonight and think about those pictures I have of us in my mind...my snapshots. Like the song says, 'they can't take that away from me'._

 _Loving you forever,_

 _Red_

Bo folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope. Then he opened the next one. It, too, smelled of her sweet cologne.

 _May 26, 1944_

 _My Sweet Bo,_

 _I hope this finds you well...and rested...and safe. Is it wrong to want you to miss me as much as I miss you? I miss you, Sweetheart...so much. But you will be happy to know that I am staying busy._

 _I had dinner with Mama and Dad tonight. Once again, she tried to send home all of the leftovers. I told her no...that you wouldn't want to return home to a chubby bride. She laughed at that and sent me home with only one serving._

 _We have been busy at the library with the annual book sale. They are clearing the shelves of some of the oldest books to make room for new ones. You will be sad to hear that the architecture series is on the chopping block. Guess you won't be building that home in the southwest anyway. Rumor has it that you were only at the library that day because you had your eye on one of the librarians. That you took her for a soda...and you courted her...and married her...and have plans to live happily ever after with her. Rumor has it she's crazy about you too. Guess that last one is truth, not a rumor at all._

 _I love and miss you, Bo. I miss your voice and your smile and your shoulder to sleep on...and, of course, I miss holding your warm body close to mine. But, I remind myself that each day that passes brings me one day closer to seeing you again. I'm staying strong...just as you asked...at least most of the time._

 _Stay safe. I need you. And I'll love you always._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Red_

Before Bo drifted to sleep that night, he thanked God for the letters from home and prayed for his family. Then he prayed for his bride asking God once again to care for her in his absence.

He let his mind then drift to the pictures he had of her. He smiled remembering their conversation at the library...and her fear of tadpoles...and their dance in the rain...and the moonlit loft...and that little blue nightgown... So many sweet memories in just a few months. He hoped they would share a lifetime of memories…

 _God...I beg you. Please watch over us and bring us together again…_

 ** _To be continued..._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Two nights later found the troops listening to the voice of Dwight D. Eisenhower as he gave the Order of the Day in preparation for their invasion.

 _ **Soldiers, Sailors, and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force!**_

 _ **You are about to embark on the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world.**_

 _ **Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well-trained, well-equipped, and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely….**_

Bo and Sal heard these words via loudspeaker aboard ship. Some soldiers were given this order by letter late on the evening of June 5, 1944.

The General continued…

 _ **...The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory!**_

 _ **I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory!**_

 _ **Good luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking.**_

 _ **Dwight D. Eisenhower**_

Approximately 13,000 aircraft and an armada of nearly 5,000 ships was ready for the invasion off the coast of France. Minesweeping ships made their journey in the wee hours of the morning of June 6th in an attempt to clear the waters near the beaches of explosive mines...in an attempt to make the invasion safer and more successful for the troops to come.

That night, Bo was unable to sleep, so he penned a letter to Nora…

 _June 5, 1944_

 _My Dear Nora,_

 _I should be sleeping, but I am writing you instead. I just finished reading your letters again. I have read them over and over since receiving them last night...thank you for adding the scent of your perfume. It made me feel so close to you. Wish I was there holding you and breathing in the scent of you now. I miss you so much, Red._

 _Tonight General Eisenhower gave the orders. Tomorrow is the big day. In fact, in just a few hours, we will be leaving port and crossing to our destination. Sal and I are assigned the same ship. Mick is assigned a different one._

 _I think we all face tomorrow with mixed feelings...ready to do our duty, but also feeling some anxiety. I'm ready to get the job done so that I can come home to you._

 _Did I tell you that I miss you? I do...so much. Every moment that they don't keep me occupied I think of you. Wish they would give me more free moments so that I could just dream about you all day long._

 _Tell Selma I miss her leftovers, and tell Rita I miss her pasta. I even miss your eggs, honey. Guess that tells you a little bit about the food they serve here. Sal keeps wishing he could slip into the kitchen and teach the cooks a thing or two...he hasn't had any luck yet._

 _Did I tell you I miss you? I feel like I'm repeating myself. Guess I'm getting tired. But, I do miss you so much. I've been thinking about how beautiful you look in that pale blue silk nightgown you wear...the soft one with the wispy top. And then there's the corset...guess I'd better not think too much about that…_

 _The moon is shining brightly tonight. When I look at it, I think of you. It makes me feel closer to you knowing that the same moon shines on us both...just at different times._

 _I'm saying 'Goodnight' now, my love. You'll be hearing big news in the next day or so about our progress here. Don't worry. I'll be fine._

 _And remember that I love you more than anything...always._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Bo_

At dawn, Bo and Sal found themselves aboard ship ready to disembark onto the beaches of Normandy where their courage and skill would be tested. They were toward the back of the ship behind many other helmeted soldiers.

"Mi amico," Sal said quietly getting Bo's attention.

Bo turned to see Sal holding out his hand. Behind these many other helmet-clad soldiers, they quickly, but seriously, did their handshake. When they were given the order to leave the ship, they followed the rest of their comrades through the icy cold waters off the French coast.

For some, this would be the last day they walked the sands of this earth. Others would find that their lives would be forever changed on this day…

June 6th, 1944. D-Day...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

On the evening of June 6th, Lena burst through the swinging door to the kitchen of the restaurant excited and out of breath.

"Turn on the radio back here!" she told Rita. "The guys out front are listening to George Hicks radio broadcast...he was live at the front...hurry!"

Rita quickly dropped her spoon and wiped her hands before turning on Sal's old radio. It wasn't the best in the world, but they could still hear the voice of George Hicks who had broadcast live from the USS Ancon that morning. She, Lena, and Nora listened intently.

" _ **...you see the ships lying in all directions, just like black shadows on the grey sky,"**_ he described to his listeners.

" _ **Now planes are going overhead...heavy fire now behind us...bombs bursting on the shore and along the convoys…"**_

As Hicks described the scene he was witnessing, a nation tuned in could hear the sounds of heavy bombardment, sirens, low-flying planes, and shouting. The girls stood listening, fear in their hearts. They knew the men they loved were there...that Sal, Mick, and Bo were involved in that very battle…

The reality was too much for Nora. "Please turn it off," she said quietly. Rita felt the same. Only Lena wanted to hear more. She caught what she could out in the restaurant while she waited tables that night.

* * *

Nora couldn't wait until closing time...she was so tired. When the last of the dishes were dried and put away, Nora bid the girls goodnight and made her way up the back stairs to her apartment.

She ran a tubful of hot water and let her body soak awhile. She couldn't help thinking about that radio broadcast...it brought the war to their back doors and made it seem more real.

She thought about Bo...wondered how he was...hoped he was alright. As she pondered these things, the tears started flowing again.

 _Stop it, Nora,_ she told herself. _Tears won't change anything. You have to stay strong…_

But in spite of her reprimands, the tears flowed unbidden down her cheeks.

She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. She cried over the tiniest things. She couldn't believe she cried the other day after stepping in a puddle in her new shoes. She cried when she broke a glass she was drying at the restaurant. She cried when she spilled her breakfast juice all over the table yesterday. She knew she was just worried and feeling stressed, but it was ridiculous.

 _I know what's wrong with me...it's nearing that time of the month. I always get weepy like this around my period...and now, with Bo gone, I'm just weepy anyway…_

And she was so tired! All of the time! She sat down after work on Monday and fell asleep in her chair. She didn't wake up until bedtime, so she just stumbled to bed and slept the rest of the night in her clothes. She looked at the sleep issue as a blessing in disguise...at least she wasn't awake half the night missing Bo.

However, she wouldn't go to bed without eating anything again as it made her sick the next morning. She arrived at the library late and feeling positively wretched!

Nora climbed out of the tub, dried herself, and threw on some cozy pajamas. She padded to the kitchen for a glass of milk and a sandwich. As she ate, she glanced up at the calendar.

 _When is this cycle due anyway? I can't wait to get it over with. Then maybe I'll feel human again._

She flipped the calendar back to May. She knew she had her period just a week or so before their wedding on May 12th. Nothing was noted for May. She turned back to April...her last cycle had started at the end of April, the 24th.

 _I'm way overdue. That's strange,_ she thought as her periods usually came like clockwork.

As the week wore on, she found herself queasy almost every morning...Friday morning found her face to face with the toilet bowl. She made an appointment with a doctor on Friday afternoon where her suspicions were confirmed.

"Mrs. Buchanan," the doctor said after the examination, "Congratulations! Looks like you're expecting a baby...due about mid-February. Maybe you and your husband will get a tiny valentine. I'm very happy for you."

Nora thanked him and caught a cab home. She couldn't stop smiling.

 _We're having a baby...We're having a baby!_ she told herself over and over again. She couldn't believe it! And she couldn't wait to get home and write a letter to Bo!

 _ **To be continued...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **June 30,1944**

It was late afternoon on a Monday...almost time to open the restaurant. Nora and Lena were placing napkins on the tables while Rita counted the cash in the register. Nora was first to see the government vehicle park in front of the restaurant. Fear gripped her heart immediately and she inhaled sharply.

At once Lena was by her side. They saw two military officers exit the vehicle and approach the door slowly.

The door was still locked as the restaurant was not yet open.

"Rita…" Nora said quietly. Rita looked up to see Nora and Lena looking out the front window and the officers waiting by the door.

Rita's hand went to her throat, "Mio Dio," she said softly. Then she took the key from the drawer and went to open the door.

The officers stepped in, removed their hats, and solemnly glanced across the three ladies before them.

One cleared his throat and asked, "Is one of you ladies Mrs. Salvadore?"

"I'm Mrs. Salvadore," Rita answered quickly.

The officer took her hand.

"Caro Dio (Dear God), no…"

Nora and Lena supported Rita on both sides as the other officer placed a chair beneath her.

"Ma'am...we regret to inform you that your husband was killed in action on June 6th."

"NOOOO!…" she screamed trying to rise from the chair. "NO! NO! NOT SAL!…DIO, NO!…"

The officer gently made her sit back down and leaned down in front of her chair. "We're so very sorry, Ma'am...to bring you this news... _and_ for your loss."

"Nooo...not my Sal..." Rita cried. "Dio, aiutami (God help me)..."

He handed her a formal letter and a folded flag as well as Sal's pins and hat. She wept bitterly as Nora and Lena stood close by her side supporting her as best they could, weeping silently with her.

They gave her a few moments to grieve, then the officer spoke again. "The war department will be in touch with you soon about some decisions you will need to make regarding your husband's body."

Rita wept resting her cheek on Sal's hat.

"We brought the gold star, ma'am. Would you like us to place it on the flag for you?"

She nodded slowly.

The officer removed the service flag hanging in the window. The flag had a red border surrounding a white field. Inside the field was a blue star representing Sal who was serving in the war. Sal's blue star was covered by a gold one indicating that he had been killed during his tour of duty. The soldiers placed the flag back in the window and offered a salute in Sal's memory.

They returned to Rita and once again offered their condolences. Then they solemnly left the restaurant.

Rita stood slowly to her feet. Nora and Lena wrapped her in their arms and they all wept, their tears mingling together.

"My poor Sal," she kept repeating, "My poor Sal…caro Dio, aiutami…"

* * *

They closed the restaurant for the night and several nights thereafter. Nora and Lena both stayed with Rita for a few nights sleeping on her sofa and chairs. They were greatly relieved when Rita's parents, a sister, and a brother arrived from New York City on Wednesday evening. Rita was grateful,also, to have the comfort of family nearby. After their arrival, Nora and Lena both went back to their own apartments.

Nora entered her apartment with a sense of relief...relief that Rita finally had family nearby to comfort her...relief that she could sleep in her own bed...and relief that she could be alone to deal with her thoughts.

For the past few days, Nora had tried to cast her own thoughts and worries to the back of her mind in an effort to help Rita. But fear had been hanging over her since they had received the news about Sal. She hadn't heard from Bo since June 6th...and Bo had been on the same transit ship as Sal… _Why haven't I heard from Bo?_ Nora wondered. She was worried. Yet she tried to comfort herself knowing that bad news, if there was any, would have been delivered.

She put the tea kettle on and changed into her nightgown. As she let the tea steep, she glanced through the day's mail. Nothing. No word from Bo. Tears filled her eyes. She wiped them quickly away as she heard a knock at her door. She threw on her robe and went to answer. Looking through the peep-hole, she saw Mr. Berkovich standing on the other side. Nora was puzzled, but she opened the door.

The stodgy old man stood there. "Is your last name…" He looked at an envelope in his hand… "Buc-han-an?" he fumbled with the name.

"Buchanan...yes it is," Nora answered quickly.

"Well, here. Damn postal service put this in my box." He handed Nora two envelopes and turned to go.

Nora looked at the envelopes...one was a bill, the other a letter...from Bo!

"Oh...oh, thank you!" Nora exclaimed. "One is from my husband...he's fighting in France…"

Mr. Berkovich turned to look at her. His usually stern expression softened a bit when he saw the glow in her eyes and tears glistening there.

"Well...I hope your letter brings good tidings," he murmured before turning again.

"Mr. Berkovich? Sir?"

He turned.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I feel like we got off to a bad start when we first met...I'd like to apologize for being so...well...my husband calls it 'sassy'."

"Well, you're sassy alright," Mr. Berkovich agreed not remembering that _he_ hadn't been pleasant at their first meeting either.

Nora ignored his remark and continued, "Well, like I said, I'm sorry and I'd like to start over if we could and be pleasant with each other...do you think that's a possibility? Maybe?..."

Mr. Berkovich swayed from one foot to the other. "I suppose that would be alright...if you aren't sassy anymore…" he added.

Nora smiled then. "I'll do my very best, sir." She held out a hand to him. He shook it a bit reluctantly.

"Thank you for my mail. You made my day."

"Welcome," he mumbled. "Hope you have good news...from your husband…"

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Nora closed her door and with fumbling fingers opened Bo's letter.

 _June 12,1944_

 _My Sweet Nora,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, but honestly haven't had a chance until now. I'm sure you have been worried since receiving word that Sal was injured, but I want you to know that I'm doing fine._

 _Please pray for Sal...he was hurt pretty badly. I haven't had any word since they took him to the army hospital._

Nora's heart sank. _He doesn't know about Sal's passing. Well...maybe that's for the best right now,_ she decided. She continued with the letter.

 _I can't tell you exactly where we are, just that we are making progress. Honey... I can't tell you what I've seen. Just know that I am thankful for each morning that I see a new day._

 _Thank you for your letters. I trust more are on their way. I hope so. Not only am I anxious to hear from you, but I've read your other letters so many times that the paper is getting quite thin and ragged._

 _I miss you so much. I can't wait to get home and hold you in my arms again. That will be a great day, won't it honey? I think about it often, and I'm sure you do too._

 _Have to get some sleep. I'm exhausted. I can't get letters out to my family...barely had time to write this one. Please send them word that I'm safe._

 _I love you, Red. Your face is the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I see in my mind at night. When I get home I'm going to smother you with kisses until I hear your laugh. I love your laugh, honey. Can't wait to hear you laugh again. Can't wait til we have a reason to laugh._

 _Until then I'll just dream of you._

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _Bo_

 _P.S. One month ago today I married the woman of my dreams. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you XOXO_

Nora read the letter with tears in her eyes. When she finished, she read it again before tucking it back safely into it's envelope. She was so happy and relieved to get this letter...to hear that he was safe.

"Thank you, God," she whispered, " I needed this."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **August, 1944**

While the war raged on in Europe, things on the homefront started to calm down.

Nora had her first trimester of pregnancy behind her, so she was feeling better in the mornings and was not so drained of energy all of the time.

Her parents were elated at the news of becoming grandparents, and were becoming almost _too_ concerned about her well-being. When they asked Nora to move back in with them, she told them absolutely not...while she didn't like living alone, it was Bo she wanted to live with, not her parents. Still, she tried to have dinner with them weekly and went to synagogue with them on Saturdays. She continued working at the library during the days and helping Rita in the kitchen three evenings a week.

The restaurant business was becoming too much for Rita alone, so Sal's old friend Vinnie moved to Chicago and became Rita's new chef. He knew Sal's recipes from days when he and Sal had worked together in New York. The restaurant hadn't lost any business although many patrons expressed how sorry they were that they would never hear Sal's laughter or see his smiling face again. The comments made Rita's heart ache, yet she was glad they had such fond remembrances of Sal.

One Friday evening after closing the restaurant, Nora and Rita were making their way up the back stairs. Nora had purchased some fabric, and Rita was going to show her how to make some simple curtains for above her kitchen sink. As they rounded the corner they were surprised to see Lena unlocking her apartment door with a man behind her, his hands around her waist as he whispered in her ear. She laughed at his comments until she turned and saw Nora and Rita standing there.

Their eyes met, but the girls said nothing and continued down the hall to Rita's apartment. They were just beginning their sewing lesson when they heard a knock at the door. Rita opened it to find Lena standing there, alone, with a decanter of brandy and two glasses.

"May I join the Celibacy Club," she asked sarcastically as she made her way into the apartment. They could tell she had already had a few drinks.

Lena continued, "Oh, you're sewing too? How cute." Would you like a drink, Rita? I'd offer you one, Nora, but it may not be good for the baby."

"Baby?" Rita said looking at Nora.

"Yes, baby!" Lena blurted while pouring the drinks.

Nora looked confused. "How did you know?" she asked.

"My bathroom is back to back with yours. I could hear you puking in the mornings. Also, your clothes are getting a little tight across the tummy...no offense…"

Rita smiled. "You're having a baby. I'm so happy for you. I really am." She hugged Nora. "When?"

"The doctor told me mid-February."

"Must have been quite a honeymoon," Lena said settling back onto the sofa and sipping her brandy. "And, by the way, nothing happened with Charles. I sent him home pining for me. I just wanted to get that white elephant out of the room right now. Please don't mention this to Mick...although I don't know why I'm being celibate when he is probably doing some woman in every town he comes to. I don't know how you two can stand it."

"Lena," Nora said quietly.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Rita."

Rita ignored the remarks and drank the offered brandy. She showed Nora the simple steps of making the curtains and helped her put the rod through them.

"See?" Rita said. "You did it. They turned out very nice. Don't try to hang them yourself though...I don't want you standing on any chairs."

"Let's go hang them now," Lena suggested. "Rita, you and I can do the climbing."

"Abbi pieta` (Have mercy!)!" Rita exclaimed. You should not be climbing on chairs in _your_ condition either!" referring to Lena's tipsiness.

"I'm not drunk! I'm fine!" Lena said. "Let's go."

"Alright, but I climb. You hold the chair," Rita suggested.

The girls made their way to Nora's apartment where they successfully hung the curtains. The right curtain hung a tiny bit lower than the left, but Nora was still happy with them. They brightened up the place.

"I love them. Thank you for your help," she said.

Nora poured herself a glass of milk while the others shared their brandy. They visited for a short while and then Rita stood. "I'll be right back."

She entered the apartment a few minutes later carrying a cardboard box.

"Not a fancy package, but here...I want you to have these," she said placing the box on the coffee table in front of Nora. "Open it."

Nora gave her a puzzled smile then opened the box. It was full of baby clothes and blankets.

Nora's mouth dropped open. "Oh, Rita…" She pulled out one of the tiny nightgowns and held it close to her cheek feeling it's softness. "Did you make these?"

Rita nodded. "When Sal and I married, I started making baby clothes...we wanted many bambinos...it just never happened. I am happy that you can use them," Rita said softly.

"But Rita...you're very young...maybe...someday…" Nora began hesitantly.

Rita shook her head. "I cannot think of that now...but, if it would happen...someday...I would make more clothes. I want you to have these."

Nora hugged her. "Thank you, Rita."

While Nora and Rita were in conversation, neither noticed how quiet Lena had become. When they glanced at her, she was holding a tiny pink gown with smocking at the top.

"I had a baby once," Lena said solemnly. "A baby girl."

The girls looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"I was fifteen when I got pregnant. My father ran me off. It was just as well...he hated me anyway."

"Why, Lena?" Nora asked quietly.

"Because he blamed me for my mother's death...my mother died giving birth to me," Lena explained. "My father never got over it and always hated me. So...I did what a lot of girls do when they're looking for love. I went with any guy that would give me some. And I got pregnant. The baby's daddy didn't love me either and left me to deal with the mess. So...I was on my own. Then I met a preacher and his wife who took me in...they ended up adopting my baby when she was born. I couldn't live the life they wanted me to, so I left. My baby girl will be ten in October," Lena finished.

There was a lull in the conversation. Then Lena looked at the girls. "I really don't know why I told you all that. I haven't talked about it with anyone until tonight. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dampen the spirit of this occasion. I'm very happy for you, Nora." Lena smiled then. "What did Bo say?"

"Nothing yet," Nora replied. "I wrote to him about it, but haven't gotten any word back…I haven't gotten any letters for a long time…"

"Well, he is going to be thrilled...I just know it," Lena said. "And he will be a wonderful daddy. I propose a toast," she said raising her glass. "To Baby Buchanan!"

"To Baby Buchanan!" the girls echoed clinking their glasses.

That night before falling asleep, Nora thought about her friendship with Rita and Lena. They were each very different in background and personality, yet they complimented each other. Nora was certainly glad to have them as friends.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **September ,1944**

 _ **By the time you read this letter I'll be gone**_

 _ **I'm not the man I was when I left home**_

 _ **By the time you see my face I will have aged**_

 _ **Much more than the passing of the days**_

 _ **This many miles might as well be the moon**_

 _ **It's a desolate place and I'm missing you…**_

Bo was barely conscious as he was lain on the gurney and transported through the showering shells to the temporary army hospital. He breathed an imperceptible " _Red…_ " from his lips.

 _ **My heart can't believe what my eyes they have seen**_

 _ **God knows what's pulling us through…**_

 _ **In a world gone insane, I've whispered your name**_

 _ **I'm missing you…**_

* * *

Nora was tired after a very long day. She took a hot bath, put on one of Bo's old shirts for pajamas, and curled up with his pillow. She missed him incredibly…on this day she felt the distance more than ever. She ran her hand softly over her abdomen thinking of the baby that was growing inside her...Bo's baby. Tears began again...this time she didn't fight them, but let them fall.

 _ **Sometimes in the quiet of the night**_

 _ **I reach for you as if you're by my side**_

 _ **When everything around me seems all gone**_

 _ **The thought of holding you keeps me hanging on...**_

 _ **This many miles might as well be the moon**_

 _ **It's a desolate place and I'm missing you…**_

 _ **My heart can't believe what my eyes they have seen**_

 _ **God knows what's pulling us through…**_

 _ **In a world gone insane, I've whispered your name**_

 _ **I'm missing you…**_

"I miss you, Sweetheart," Nora whispered. "Come home to us…"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **I'm Missing You ~ by Kenny Rogers  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Bo opened his eyes slowly and peered at his surroundings. He was in in a long room with rows of metal beds. People were milling about talking with and caring for the men resting in those beds. It was obviously a hospital.

He heard a pleasant voice beside him. "Well, Yankee. It's good to see you open your eyes."

Bo turned his head haltingly toward the lilting British voice. The owner was a nurse, very pretty, with dark hair and green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked him.

"Thirsty. May I have some water?" Bo croaked weakly.

"Certainly."

She poured the water and put the glass in his hand. He noticed his left arm was in a cast and was wrapped up to the shoulder. His left ankle was in a cast also.

"Where am I?" Bo questioned quietly.

"I get to ask you questions first, Yankee. Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Bo. Bo Buchanan," he answered softly.

"And where are you from, GI Buchanan?"

"Originally Texas...but recently...Camp Ellis...near Chicago."

"Do you know what year this is?"

"1944."

"Who is the American general in command?"

"General Eisenhower."

"Very good, Yank. You seem to be thinking clearly. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Not at the moment," Bo answered.

"Very good, Sir," she answered. "Now that you're awake, the doctor will want to take a look at you."

A few moments later, the nurse returned with a middle-aged gentleman who introduced himself as Dr. William Blake.

"Mr. Buchanan...glad to see you're awake. You're in St. James Hospital. Consider yourself one of the lucky ones. Patients at St. James are the ones listed as "lightly wounded."

After asking Bo more questions and looking him over, he said, "Let me tell you about your injuries and treatments so far. You have a broken left ankle and left arm. We had to remove shrapnel from the shoulder and arm as well as the leg before we casted them. You have had some head trauma although we don't consider it anything worse than a concussion. We are still monitoring your head injury though. Be sure to tell us of any headaches you may experience as well as dizziness or visual difficulties. I guess it's obvious that you will be off your feet for some time to allow that foot to heal. We are also watching for any infections that may occur as a result of the surgery to remove the shrapnel. Do you have any questions?"

Bo shook his head 'no'.

"Good. If you do, ask Nurse Catherine...she can relay your questions to me if she can't answer them herself. We'll try to have you up on your feet as soon as possible." He said a few words to the nurse then went on to his next patient.

Bo looked at the nurse. "I assume you're Nurse Catherine?"

"That's right," she said, "but everyone calls me 'Cat'."

"That's appropriate," Bo said. "You have beautiful green eyes...like a cat."

"Thank you, Yank. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes...how long have I been here?"

"Six days."

"What's today?"

"It's September 7th."

Bo nodded. "Will I get mail here? How will my family know where I am?"

"The military goes through a process to inform the family. And if you get any mail, it will eventually be forwarded to you. It takes awhile though. The military has a lot more important things on their minds than mail delivery, you know."

Bo nodded.

"I need to get back to my duties. It's good to see you awake today...nice talking to you, GI Buchanan."

"Please…" Bo smiled. "Just call me 'Bo'."

"Bo. Very well, Bo. I'll check on you later. Cheerio."

* * *

Bo received good care at St. James, however his recovery was slow. He had major headaches nearly every day from his head trauma. The ankle wasn't healing properly, so they had to operate again putting a pin in his lower leg. Then an infection was discovered where the shrapnel was removed from his shoulder. He was in a lot of pain, so they kept him highly medicated. When he came in and out of consciousness, he would usually find Miss Cat by his bedside. She was a very conscientious nurse...or so it seemed.

Miss Catherine Wicklan had worked her way up from the poor backstreets of London doing whatever menial jobs she could find as she got her nurse's training. She had been working in the army hospital since war was declared by Britain in 1939. She was tired of working her way up and wanted an easy ride out.

So, like many British girls, she saw the American soldier as that easy ride. The American GIs came to the British towns with their charm and money in their pockets, and many British women married them to make their way to America.

As Miss Cat nursed Bo Buchanan to health, she couldn't help noticing how handsome he was. In the few conversations they had shared, she had enjoyed his kind spirit and sweet smile...and his beautiful eyes! If she was going to get that free ride to America, it may as well be with a handsome and charming GI like Bo Buchanan.

So, she devised a plan and began working toward making it a reality. Her mind was set on immigrating to the United States...as Mrs. Bo Buchanan.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _ **September 3, 1944**_

 _ **Department of War Correspondence**_

 _ **United States Government**_

 _ **Mrs. Beaufort O. Buchanan,**_

 _ **We regret to inform you that GI Beaufort Buchanan was injured in the line of duty on August 28, 1944. GI Buchanan was treated and then transferred to England for further medical care. The nature of his injuries and the progress of his convalescence is unknown to this department….**_

Nora's hands shook as she finished reading the letter. Her heart and mind were racing.

 _Bo…_

The letter was dated for early September and Bo was injured at the end of August. She looked at the calendar... _This is the 24th. He was injured nearly a month ago! Shouldn't someone have reported his progress to me? Shouldn't I have heard from Bo? What if he was too badly injured to write? What if he wasn't improving? What if..._

So many questions were swirling through her mind, and she couldn't stop shaking. She wanted answers! She was pacing through her apartment and rolling her hands when she heard a knock on her door.

She rushed to open it and found her parents standing there. Nora immediately threw herself into Lenny Hanen's arms. He held her tight thinking the worst.

"Nora, honey...what's wrong?!" questioned a worried Selma.

Nora was crying softly now. Lenny led her to the sofa and had her sit beside him. Selma got her a glass of water and sat on the other side.

"Take your time, honey," Len comforted his daughter, "You can tell Dad when you're ready…" He handed her his handkerchief. Nora wiped her nose.

She haltingly shared the news. "It's Bo. I got a letter today...it says...he was injured…there's a letter on the table...you can read it…"

Len got up to retrieve the letter. After reading it he said, "Well...this doesn't give much information, does it? But...it does confirm one thing, honey. Bo is alive and getting care. If it was anything worse...well, you would have heard by now."

Nora's mind went briefly back to that terrible day when they received word about Sal.

Her father sat down beside her and continued, "I know it must be hard, but in a situation like this you need a positive outlook. You need to think the best, not the worst. That's what Bo would want you to do if he was here, right?..." He waited a moment, then repeated, "Am I right, Nora?"

When she didn't answer he asked, "You're not giving up on him are you?"

Nora quickly stood to her feet and faced her father. "No! Of course not! How can you even ask me that question?"

"I asked you that question," answered Len, "to see if the fight is still in you...and I see it is...the old 'Hanen Spirit.' " He paused a moment then continued, "Honey, this is not _good_ news...but, it's not the worst news you could have gotten either. You need to continue doing what you've been doing and take care of yourself and the baby. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Dad," Nora said with resignation. "I just get tired sometimes...and I worry about Bo...and I miss him…" she said in a choked voice.

"I know you do, honey."

She wiped her eyes again and changed the subject, "Would you two like something to drink? I have juice and lemonade...or I can make you some tea…?"

"No thank you," said Selma. "We had dinner out tonight since we came into town for some grocery items. We just thought we'd stop and say hello while we were in town."

"I'm glad you did," Nora replied. "I needed your company...and the pep talk."

They had a nice visit then, staying away from the topic of war and just discussing the normalcies of life...the weather, grocery prices, and of course, the baby. Nora showed them the box of baby clothes from Rita. Len just smiled as the ladies oohed and awed over the tiny garments.

"You should be feeling the baby moving soon," Selma said smiling. "Maybe you already have and didn't realize it...it feels like fluttering at first...like tiny bubbles bursting," she recalled fondly.

"I can't wait...then it will seem more real," Nora said as they folded the clothes and returned them to the box.

"Selma, you ready to go? Saba's (Grandpa) ready to go home and relax."

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied. She turned again to Nora.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Selma asked. "Maybe you should come spend the night with us…"

"No, Mama. I'll be fine. I'm going to take a warm bath...and write a letter to my husband," she added looking at her father.

Len pulled her close for a hug. "That's my girl."

Selma hugged her also, then they were on their way.

After taking a warm bath, Nora sat down at the table with pen and paper.

 _ **September 24, 1944**  
_

 _ **My Sweet Bo...** _ her letter began...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **October 14,1944**

The letter was unfolded with trembling hands. It began...

 _ **September 24, 1944**_ _  
_

 _ **My Sweet Bo,**  
_

 _ **I just received word today telling me you were injured. I can't begin to tell you how frightened I was just reading those words. I was given no details, so I am just hoping and praying that the injuries are not life-threatening. Honey, I am so scared.** **I'm anxiously awaiting word from you telling me that you're alright. I am trying to remain positive believing that no news is good news in this case. Please write to me soon.**  
_

 _ **Things here at home have been going pretty well, all things considered. The restaurant is as busy as ever with Vinnie at the helm. He honestly is as good a cook as Sal...I didn't think that possible, but he truly is. Rita is keeping busy. She is doing better I think...at least she seems to be.**  
_

 _ **Speaking of Rita, she gave me the sweetest gift...a whole big box of baby clothes! Blankets and diapers and tiny soft gowns in all colors. Oh Bo...I can't wait til you see them.** **I hope you're home by the time our little one arrives in February. Selma tells me I should be feeling the baby move soon. I haven't yet...at least I didn't recognize it if I did. She tells me it feels like fluttering or tiny bubbles. I can't wait to feel it! I'm so excited about our baby. It makes me feel closer to you knowing I have your baby inside me. I'm eating well and taking care of him...or her...whichever the case may be.**  
_

 _ **Mama and Dad stopped by tonight after having dinner in town. Dad is already calling himself Grandpa. By the way, I haven't told your family about the baby. I thought you would want to share that news with them.** _

_**Sweetheart, I can't begin to tell you how much I miss you. Last night the moonlight was shining in on our bed. It made me ache for your arms. You know what moonlight does to me. Remember the loft...and that night here at home when the moonlight caressed our bodies as we made love? Much more romantic than candlelight...someday, sweetheart...I trust we'll share many moonlit nights.**  
_

 _ **I know you can't write often, but I hope you can at least scratch me a note telling me you're okay. I need to know that you're alright. I'm trying not to worry, but I can't help myself. You are my world, Bo. But I'm sure you know that...** _

_**I love you, sweetheart...forever. And the baby loves you too and sends tiny kisses your way.** _

_**Forever yours,**  
_

 _ **Red**_

"Cat! I've been looking for you! We have incoming wounded. Nurse Hadden needs all of us out front."

Startled, Cat answered. "Coming Sarah" as she hurriedly folded the letter and crammed it back in it's envelope.

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Nurse Sarah. "It isn't your break time."

"I went to the loo then got distracted here with some paperwork," Cat answered.

"Well, hurry up! You know Hadden will take it out on all of us if one of us is slacking. You know how she is. And I for one don't want to suffer her wrath just because you got distracted."

"I said I'm coming!" Cat answered as she threw the letter to the back of her desk drawer.

As she hurried to the front entrance, Cat thought about the letter she had just read. _His wife...she's_ _going to complicate things,_ Cat thought, _I_ _need time to sort this out...I need time to rethink my plan…_

* * *

Bo was discouraged. He had seen the nurses deliver mail; but, once again, nothing for him. He didn't understand it. He had sent Nora two letters since he had been well enough to write, and sent one to Texas as well; still, he received no responses.

"Why are you looking so blue, Yank?" asked Nurse Cat on her afternoon rounds.

Bo sighed. "Oh...just wondering why I'm not getting any mail...I don't understand. I've sent letters...my family should know where I am. Why no response? It's just not like them."

"Don't be discouraged, Bo. Mail service is slow overseas...and it may be taking longer since you were transferred here."

"That makes no sense. Walter over there has gotten mail and he came two weeks after I did," said Bo indicating the soldier two beds down from him.

"I don't know, love," she said using that endearment loosely as do the British, "but I _do_ know that you shouldn't be fretting so much. It's not good for your progress."

Bo grumbled.

"Why don't you stop grumbling and talk to me. I have a little break, and you need some company. Tell me about America. Where are you from?

At her prodding, Bo shared with Cat about his Texas roots and recent life in Chicago. As she questioned him, he continued sharing...about his family background, working for the family business, meeting and marrying Nora. He thought she was just being friendly, and it was good to have someone to visit with. Nurse Cat was very pleasant and attentive. Little did he know, that she was gathering information that would help her reach her plans for a new life.

After awhile he noticed her smiling as she listened to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Bo asked.

"Oh...nothing...I shouldn't really say…"

Bo grinned. "Well, you better say. I'm beginning to wonder if I have something on my face or in my teeth or something…"

Cat laughed. "No. Nothing like that. I was just noticing your eyes. They are smiling eyes...I like that."

"Oh...well...thank you. I'll bet you say that to all your patients."

"No...just the ones with smiling eyes," she said taking his hand. "It has been fun talking with you, Bo, but I had better get back to work. Break time is over and I see Nurse Hadden heading this way. You...take care," she said squeezing his hand and smiling her prettiest smile. "and I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

When Nurse Cat went back to her duties, Bo pulled out some paper. He began yet another letter to Nora.

When Cat made her final rounds before going off duty, Bo asked her, "Will you put this in the mailbag for me on your way out?"

"Certainly. I'd be delighted to. Are you feeling better?"

Bo shrugged. "I'd feel better if I was receiving a letter rather than sending one, but...I'm fine. Not grumbling anymore."

"Good for you. I'll drop this in the mailbag for you...and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Cat. Goodnight."

Cat passed by the office where the mail was sorted and sent, but she didn't stop. Instead, she shoved the letter in the back of her desk drawer with the rest of them...maybe she'd find time to read it tomorrow.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **November 1, 1944**

The morning sun streamed through the bedroom window. Nora was no longer working at the library, so she allowed herself the luxury of sleeping late this sunny Monday morning. When she awoke, she ran her hand across her increasing abdomen and smiled.

"Good Morning, Little One" she said as she felt the baby moving inside her. "How's my baby today? You must be getting hungry. Mommy slept late."

She lay quietly for a little while just enjoying the feeling of the child moving inside her. The fluttering sensation was gone now and had been replaced by some kicking and rolling around.

"I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms," she continued. "I hope you have sparkling eyes like your Daddy." Nora held her hand over the place where she felt the kicking hoping to feel it again.

"We have a long day before going to the restaurant. That's right, Sweetie. Mommy doesn't have to go to the library. Instead we'll tidy the house and write a letter to Daddy. I'll tell Daddy all about your kicks and how strong you're getting. He'll be so happy."

As Nora thought of Bo, her moment of happiness nearly turned to a moment of gloom. She didn't allow it. She wiped her eyes quickly and got out of bed.

"Let's get breakfast," she told the baby as she made her way to the kitchen.

As she turned the calendar to November, she thought of the month ahead. Thanksgiving was coming at the end of the month.

"God" she murmured, "I would be so thankful if you would just give me some sign that my husband is alright...a letter or…"

At that moment, Baby Buchanan gave her a hearty kick making her giggle.

"...or I guess a kick in the belly will do. You must have a sense of humor, God" she laughed.

* * *

While Nora had given up her library job, she was still helping Rita in the restaurant a few nights a week. It kept her mind occupied and she enjoyed visiting with Rita, Vinnie, and Lena as well as the others who worked there.

She was no cook, so her jobs were preparatory things...filling salt and pepper shakers, tearing up salad, wrapping silverware, setting tables. Seldom was she in the restaurant when customers were there, but on this Monday evening, the cashier went home sick, so Nora ran the register for the evening.

As she was ringing up a customer's bill, she noticed a man sitting at the bar watching her. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place who he was or where she had seen him before. She noticed that he hung around all evening and didn't leave until closing time.

After helping with the kitchen clean up, Nora exited the restaurant to make her way up the back stairs to her apartment when she ran into someone.

"Excuse me," Nora said thinking the man was a guest of Mr. Berkovich. The man didn't move and wouldn't let her pass.

"Well...so we meet again," he said in the dim light of the stairwell.

"Excuse me?" Nora said. "Have we met?"

"Yes, we have. It's been awhile now, but I remember you...with your pretty red hair…" He reached out to touch Nora's hair.

She backed away, but he cornered her against the wall. She could scarcely see him in the shadowy light.

"What do you want? Is it money? I don't have any money on me. Please...let me pass."

"No...it's not money I want," he breathed. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

"No," Nora said shaking her head. "Who...?"

"Here's a hint. You owe me a dance," he said quietly. "Remember me now? I bought a dance ticket and you wouldn't dance with me. Instead I got jumped by another guy and got pretty beat up." He stopped as he saw recognition come into her eyes.

"Now I could probably forgive you for that if you gave me the dance you owe me...of course now I'll want that dance with a little...'interest'...if you know what I mean…" His hot boozy breath was in her face. He ran a finger along her throat.

"Please...don't hurt me...just leave me alone...please.

"Oh...I don't plan to hurt you, baby, unless you don't give me what I want," he said in a low voice. "I don't know what I want first...the dance you owe me or... the interest…" The finger trailing down her throat made it's way over her breast. Nora started to scream, but he quickly slapped a dirty hand over her mouth.

"SHUT UP," he whispered between gritted teeth. "I have a knife! Just do what I say and you won't get hurt! His hand continued it's pursuit downward until it rested on her pregnant belly.

"Oh...please...please don't hurt me." She was crying now.

"Damn," he hissed. "That's what I thought...looks like somebody beat me to it. No matter. Come on. You're going with me."

"Please...I'll do anything...just please, please don't hurt my baby...please…"

"SHUT UP," he hissed again. He slapped his hand back over Nora's mouth. She struggled against him as he tried to force her out the back door of the restaurant.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!?" they heard someone shout. Nora knew it was Mr. Berkovich. "YOU LET HER GO!"

"Shut up, old man!" the intruder hissed wielding his knife. "Get outa here and mind your own business!"

Suddenly there was a loud **CRACK** and the man let go of Nora falling to the floor to grab his ankle.

Nora scrambled away from him. Screaming and crying she made her way up the narrow staircase where Mr. Burkovich stood with his pistol.

Rita, having heard the gunshot, assumed it was in the back parking lot of the restaurant and called the police.

The intruder was trying to crawl out the door to get away when Mr. Burkovich fired another shot. He missed on purpose, but wanted to prove a point.

The intruder looked at the old man with anger in his eyes.

"Mr. Burkovich was shouting "If you EVER come sniffing around here threatening my girls again, I'LL KILL YOU!"

At that moment, the police arrived. They opened the back door of Salvadore's and pulled the intruder to his feet.

"Well, I'll be damned," the policeman muttered. He looked at Mr. Berkovich at the top of the stairs. "Good work, Sir. Do you know who you took down? This is Franklin Debronsky, wanted for armed robbery, murder…"

"And attempted rape," added Mr. Berkovich. I was witness to how he was treating this young woman. I'm willing to make a statement if necessary."

"We'll take your statement and add it to our list." the officer replied. "We got a list on this guy that should give him the chair or at least lock him up for good."

After the officers cuffed the suspect, they took a statement from Nora and from Mr. Berkovich. Then they hauled Debronsky to the station.

Once they were gone, Mr. Berkovich looked at Nora with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I am...thanks to you. I have no doubt that you saved my life...and the life of my baby. There are just no words that can express my gratitude. How can I ever thank you?"

"You already have. Don't think any more about it. You just take care of yourself and that little one. And I meant what I said...I'm not going to let anybody hurt you girls while your men are sacrificing for our country. I may be too old to fight, but I can take care of things here at home."

Nora smiled then for the first time since the frightening ordeal began. She patted Mr. Berkovich's hand. "I believe that. Thank you for being here for us."

"Yes, Ma'am," was his earnest reply.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Mr. Berkovich was as good as his word. He became more helpful to the girls carrying groceries in for them, fixing things that were broken, and just making sure they were alright.

The girls appreciated having him nearby to call on when they needed help. He didn't seem to have any family, so they became his family...and he became a part of their's.

So, when Thanksgiving rolled around, it was only natural that they invite him to share their Thanksgiving meal. Len and Selma were hosting Thanksgiving dinner. They had invited Nora's grandparents and, of course, Susanna and Nora. Nora invited Rita, Lena, and Mr. Berkovich whom they were now calling 'Reuven', and Vinnie because all of his family resided in New York City.

Len asked them all to tell one thing they were thankful for in spite of the troubled times. Surprisingly, everyone thought of something and was willing to share. Nora's blessings were obvious...she was thankful for her new husband and Baby Buchanan. Others were a little less obvious but very touching. Rita was thankful that her husband had not died in vain but had died a hero saving other men's lives. Lena was thankful that she had found unconditional love from her new friends. Vinnie was thankful for a new start. And Mr. Berkovich, when it was his turn, said he was thankful for 'family'.

Len's approach to the holiday made the others count their blessings on this day set aside for such. They could have all been alone mourning their losses had it not been for spending Thanksgiving with the Hanens.

They shared good food and fellowship, and when the day came to a close, Selma sent her guests home with some leftovers.

As they all crawled into their beds that night, they knew that, in spite of their losses, they still had much to be grateful for.

As Nora lay in the dark reflecting on the day, she thought of something else to be thankful for...that she hadn't received any bad news about Bo. While she hated hearing nothing, she knew that hearing nothing meant Bo was alright. She still didn't understand why she hadn't received any responses from her letters. Perhaps Bo was already healed and back at the front. She didn't know. She just kept believing the old saying…'no news is good news'. That old saying brought her some peace as she drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

An ocean away, Bo was thrashing in his sleep...writhing back and forth, sweating in the midst of that dream. It was always the same dream...he and Sal running from foxhole to foxhole, dodging the fire, crawling under the barbed wire, Sal hitting the mine, the struggle…

Bo was writhing and moaning when he heard a voice...a familiar voice saying, "It's alright, love, wake up...it's only a dream. There now…"

He awoke with a start. _Nora..._ He could smell the sweet fragrance of her. _Red…_

"Red," he murmured in the dark as he pulled her to him.

Cat allowed him to pull her closer. His head was in the crook of her neck. He kept murmuring the name... _Nora...Red._ She knew he was speaking of his wife. She knew all about 'Red'...had been reading all of her letters for over a month. She knew things about Red that Bo didn't know himself.

Suddenly he realized it wasn't his Red. He pushed himself away and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was dreaming...I thought...I thought you were my wife. I'm sorry, Cat."

Then he looked at her again in the lantern light that they used in the hospital barracks at night.

"Cat? What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned the night shift this week while Nurse Clara is off. Her brother was injured," Cat whispered.

"Oh...I see." He paused a minute, then, "I'm fine now. I'll just have some water, then I'll try to get back to sleep. Again...I'm sorry for...well, I just thought you were my wife...she wears the same fragrance and…" He shook his head.

"It's alright...don't worry about it. Here's your water. Sleep well now," she said as she headed back to the nurse's office.

* * *

When they needed someone to work the night shift this week, Cat happily volunteered. The night shift was less busy. It would give her time to finish the project she had been working on.

She pulled the most recent letter from her uniform pocket. It held the scent of Nora's perfume that Bo had mentioned. When she heard Bo moaning in his sleep, she had just crammed the letter in her pocket. If he had found it...it would have ruined everything. She had to be more careful.

She pulled the letter out and compared the handwriting as she carefully continued her project. She read what she had painstakingly written so far…

 _ **Dear Bo,**  
_

 _ **You have probably been wondering why I haven't written in so long. Let me explain...and I hope, in the end, you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**  
_

 _ **You can not possibly understand how lonely I've been. You've been gone so many months now without my knowing where you are or how you've been...** _

_**Bo, you must believe me when I tell you, I didn't mean for this to happen, but I guess it was inevitable...I have met someone else in your absence...**  
_

Cat reread what she had written thus far. The fountain pen dripped leaving a splash on the paper.

"No! Great!" she whispered angrily. "Well, I am _not_ starting over! It took me forever to copy her handwriting to write _this_ much. I just _can't_ begin again."

Not only did the handwriting have to match, but the story had to be believable. She got the idea from a poor soldier who had confided in her a few months back about his wife finding another man while he was away from home. Once Bo was convinced his wife had met another, he would be melancholy over his loss...then she would sympathize with him and pursue him until _she_ became his new bride.

Then she would be on her way to America with her handsome new husband…

Cat smiled to herself as she continued diligently writing her letter.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The following week, Nurse Cat was back on the day shift. As she rounded the corner to the nurse's area, she saw Nurse Sarah in her desk drawer.

"What are you doing?!" she asked sharply.

Sarah jumped back, startled. "I was looking for a pencil. I need to borrow one...Cat? What are these?" she asked holding up some of Bo's discarded letters.

Cat grabbed the letters and crammed them back in the drawer. "That's nothing! Don't even concern yourself with those! It's none of your business! Here!" she said hastily handing Sarah the needed pencil.

"I saw them, Cat. Those letters...they belong to GI Buchanan."

"You saw _nothing_ ," Cat hissed. "You understand me? _NOTHING!_ I advise you not to say anything or…

Sarah stared at Cat. "Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"Yes," Cat whispered vengefully, "I'm telling you, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep this to yourself. If not...I'll tell Hadden about the medicine mix-up. You will be out of here so fast you won't know what happened...and then what would you do? Work on the streets? Forget what you saw. Leave it alone. I mean it, Sarah."

Cat glared at Sarah. Sarah knew Cat had her. If Cat told Hadden how Sarah mixed up the dispensation of medicine, she would be fired...out on the streets, probably after a thorough investigation and possibly charges filed against her. It was too great a risk.

"I can keep my mouth shut," said Sarah glumly.

"Good. I'm glad you came to your senses. Stay out of my desk from now on."

"Fine," Sarah responded savagely as she left the office.

Once Sarah was gone, Cat panicked. _If Sarah could find these letters, anyone could. I can't take that risk._

Cat gathered up all of the letters and crammed them into her purse. That night when she got home from work, she burned them.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **December 12, 1944**

Bo was restless…

Finally, his recovery was progressing nicely. He had no more headaches, his infections were healed, and his arm and ankle were both out of their casts. Still, the doctor would not release him back to active duty.

Bo knew the doctor was right. Although his ankle was healing, he still couldn't walk without the use of a cane, let alone be as active as he would have to be if he was back at the front.

For the last couple of weeks, Bo spent his time practicing his walking trying to strengthen his ankle. He walked throughout the hospital and conversed with other soldiers who were still confined to bed. He wrote letters home for those who were unable. He was an encourager to the discouraged. Anything to keep busy.

One day as he was walking, he saw the mail delivery come.

"Good morning," Bo said to the mail carrier. "You have anything there today for Bo Buchanan?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Buchanan, but let me look here...hmmm…" He perused the stack of mail. "Sorry, not today."

He saw the disappointment on Bo's face.

"Don't be so discouraged, Mr. Buchanan. You get a lot more mail than some of these blokes…."

Bo interrupted him. "What do you mean? I haven't received anything for months! I'm beginning to think the government mail service is sending it to the wrong address."

The mailman looked confused. "Mr. Buchanan...I put your mail in the bag with everyone else's. My job ends there. Once I drop off the mailbag, the nurses sort it and deliver it to their patients. Maybe you should ask your nurse about it." he suggested. "I know you've gotten mail."

Bo looked at the mail carrier thoughtfully. "I'll do that," Bo replied, "and...thanks."

* * *

As Bo was making his way to the nurse's office to inquire about his mail, he was pulled aside by Nurse Hadden.

"GI Buchanan, Lieutenant Carson would like to speak to you. Let me direct you to his office.

Bo followed Nurse Hadden. She walked him into the Lieutenant's office. "GI Buchanan, Sir."

"Thank you, Nurse Hadden." As the nurse left, Lieutenant Carson extended an invitation for Bo to be seated.

He fumbled through some paperwork on his desk before he folded his hands in front of him and began.

"Buchanan. I had a discussion with Dr. Blake yesterday, so I have been reviewing your charts. According to this…." He looked back over the paperwork, "...you have been here at the hospital since...early September."

"Yes, Sir," answered Bo.

"Dr. Blake says that you have made great improvement since you arrived. I'm glad to hear that, yet...Dr. Blake tells me also that it will be many months before you have full use of that leg again."

Bo nodded. "Yes, sir. Dr. Blake has told me the same, Sir."

"Dr. Blake also tells me that you are anxious to get back to the front." The Lieutenant removed his glasses. "I'm sorry to say, Buchanan, that your leg injury is going to prevent that possibility."

The Lieutenant sat back in his chair. He looked at Bo thoughtfully before continuing.

"I want you to know that you have been a great credit to your troop. General Hollister tells me that it was your skill and bravery that saved the lives of nine of your comrades at the battle of Paris. For that alone you will receive a Medal of Valor."

"Thank you, Sir."

The Lieutenant paused again, then asked, "Do you have a family waiting at home for you, Buchanan?"

"Yes, sir. I have a wife of seven months…" Bo began.

The Lieutenant smiled, "That's not a wife, that's a bride! You ready to go home to her, Buchanan?"

"If I am no longer needed in service of my country, then...yes, sir!"

The Lieutenant laughed. "Then I'll draw up your discharge papers...Honorable Discharge, Buchanan. I want to thank you for your service to the United States Army...and wish you the best in your future. Now, unless you have further questions for me, you are dismissed, Buchanan."

"Thank you, Sir," Bo said. He stood and saluted the lieutenant who saluted him in return.

"Now...go write a letter to that bride of yours. Tell her you'll soon be on your way home."

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!"

Bo left the office with a huge smile on his face. _I'm coming home, Red...I'm coming home…_

* * *

Bo left the Lieutenant's office with a lighter heart and resumed his walk to the nurse's station. He stood in the doorway and looked around. The only nurse present was Nurse Sarah who was working on patient charts.

"May I help you, GI Buchanan?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I was looking for Nurse Catherine. I have a question for her regarding my mail."

Sarah looked startled, but she quickly regained her composure. "Cat should be back any moment."

A few moments later, Cat came into the office. She was surprised to see Bo standing there. Bo plunged right in.

"Nurse Cat...I ran into the mail carrier today. He told me that he has delivered quite a bit of mail addressed to me. Can you please tell me where it is?"

Cat tried to hide her anxiety. "He must be mistaken. You see me deliver the mail to the others every day. If you had any, I would give it to you," she said.

"I would hope so," said Bo. He paused, then continued, "He was quite sure that I had received mail though. In fact...he said I received _more_ mail than most of the other guys. I think it odd that I haven't seen it."

Cat looked on her desk and under a few papers. "How silly of me. You did get a letter. Here it is right here."

She handed Bo a single envelope. It was from Maggie. She hadn't had time to sort through yesterday's mail and hide this letter. Cat thought if he received this one, he would be satisfied and drop the subject. It didn't happen.

Bo looked at the letter and said, "That's odd...this letter has been forwarded from my old post. After all of these months, my family should have my new address. I've used it on my letters home to them. I think it strange that Maggie would send a letter to my former address, and... I think it even _more_ strange that I haven't received any letters from my wife...unless they haven't been getting _my_ letters. Have you been sending my letters out, Cat?"

Before she had the chance to formulate an answer, Nurse Hadden came into the office. "GI Buchanan, may I help you with something? We don't allow patients in the nurse's office."

"I was just inquiring about my mail," said Bo. "The mail carrier informed me that I have been receiving mail, but it hasn't been delivered to me."

Nurse Hadden looked at Cat.

"I have given him the mail I've received for him, Ma'am."

Bo interjected, "The one letter I have received...just given to me today...has the former address on it. I find that very strange. I've been sending my family mail with the new address for a few months now. I'm beginning to wonder, Nurse Hadden, if they have even _received_ my mail. If they haven't... then they haven't heard from me since August. They must be worried sick about me. _AND..._ if they haven't received my letters, then where are they? I gave them to Nurse Catherine to mail. What happened to them?"

"They are in her desk drawer," came a quiet voice. It was Nurse Sarah. Cat's head spun around to look at her. She shot her a warning with her eyes.

"Excuse me, Sarah, what did you say?" asked Nurse Hadden.

Sarah slowly stood and faced Nurse Hadden.

"I said...the letters are in Cat's desk drawer. I was borrowing a pencil one day and I found them."

"You're lying, Sarah! I don't have any letters in my drawer...why are you saying such things?" Cat countered angrily.

Sarah was firm, "I saw them, Ma'am."

"Well...we'll solve this issue right now!" Nurse Hadden said as she began searching through Cat's desk.

Cat looked at Sarah with a smug expression knowing that she had burned the letters. Her expression changed quickly when Nurse Hadden held out an envelope...it was addressed to GI Beaufort Buchanan.

"What's this?" asked Nurse Hadden.

Cat tried to hide her guilt. Nervously she replied, "I don't know. Maybe it accidentally fell into my drawer when I was doing paperwork. I probably just picked it up with some work I was filing and…" she tried to explain.

Hadden cut her off. "Opened?"

Cat looked at her superior. Cat's jaw was clenched. She was angry and could no longer hide her guilt.

"Where are the rest of GI Buchanan's letters, Nurse Catherine?" asked Nurse Hadden firmly.

When Cat didn't respond, Nurse Hadden shouted, "I asked you a question! Answer me! NOW!"

"I burned them…" Cat said looking down at the floor.

"Look at me and speak up!" Hadden shouted.

Cat looked up at Nurse Hadden with grim resignation. "I said...I burned them," she repeated.

Bo rubbed a hand over his face. He held his hands out in a questioning gesture. "Why?"

"You owe this soldier an explanation, Nurse. Please tell him why you would withhold his mail...why you would cause he and his family unnecessary duress during war time...explain yourself please!"

As Cat stumbled to form an explanation, Nurse Hadden looked through the drawer for any other letters or 'proof'' that may have been left behind. She pulled out another letter not yet in an envelope...it was the one Cat had been writing to Bo pretending to be Nora.

Nurse Hadden handed the unfinished letter to Bo. He read it.

"No need for an explanation," he said. "This letter pretty much clarifies everything."

He looked at Cat as he continued, "You were planning on betraying me, making it look as if my marriage was over. What were you looking for...a free ride to The States?"

Bo shook his head in unbelief. "If you only understood how ludicrous this plan was. You see...I _know_ my wife. I _know_ the love we have, the _bond_ we have…it could never be broken…"

He threw the fake letter on Cat's desk. She looked down at the floor again.

Nurse Hadden spoke, "We will be dealing with this in the harshest of ways, GI Buchanan. It _will_ be dealt with. I assure you, it will _never_ happen again."

"Well, it won't happen to me again, but you may want to protect the other soldiers."

When Nurse Hadden gave him a questioning look, Bo continued, "I received word today...I am being discharged... _Honorably_ Discharged," he said looking at Cat. "I'm going home."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

That night Bo wrote a letter to Nora. He was so excited just at the prospect of being home again.

 _ **December 12, 1944,**  
_

 _ **Dear Sweet Red,**  
_

 _ **I am coming home to you!**  
_

 _ **Today the Lieutenant called me into his office. After conferring with my doctor, they have decided I will be discharged due to the slow healing of my leg injury. Don't worry. I'm fine. The leg will heal completely in time. But, a soldier who can't run is a sorry soldier indeed.** _

_**So...because of my war record and the time needed for my convalescence, the Lieutenant decided to release me. I want you to know that it is an Honorable Discharge...I don't want you to think that your husband did not do his best in honor of his country.**  
_

 _ **I know you haven't received my letters. I wrote to you, honey, I want you to know that. But my letters were not sent. It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it when I get home.** _

_**When I get home...I'm on my way home to you! I can't wait to hold you in my arms again...I still can't believe it!** _

_**I'm not sure how soon I'll be processed and on my way. It's possible that I'll be home before you even receive this letter. The government censors the incoming and outgoing mail; so by the time it goes through the process, I may already be in your arms. I hope so...**  
_

 _ **I'm going to close now, honey. It has been a stressful day and I'm very tired. Tonight I'll go to sleep with a smile on my face and peace in my heart...and I'll be seeing you...very soon.**  
_

 _ **With all my heart, XXOO**  
_

 _ **Bo**_

Bo sealed the letter. This time he was going to put it into the care of Nurse Hadden herself.

The following morning, he did just that. He made a trip to the nurse's office where he handed the letter to Nurse Hadden. She assured him that she would put it in the mail room herself, even in the mailbag if that made him feel more comfortable.

"I am glad you stopped by," she told him. "I was going to come look for you later. "I wanted to tell you that Nurse Wicklan was terminated as well as Nurse Sarah Bradley, she for withholding the information and for another offense also. Again, I apologize for the the behavior of Nurse Wicklan, and I'm sorry for the lack of correspondence and undue grief that may have caused you and your family."

"I'm just glad it's over and that I'm on my way home," Bo responded.

"I wish you the best, GI Buchanan."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Bo spent another week in the army hospital. On the morning of December 19, 1944, he boarded a C-47 transport aircraft with three other American soldiers.

They were on their way home.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **December 23, 1944**

"That's the last of them. Now go! Shoo! Out of the kitchen. You need to get off your feet for awhile," Selma scolded.

Seemed like as Nora progressed further into her pregnancy, Selma got more and more bossy.

"Mother, I'm fine...stop fretting over me," Nora replied.

"Well, somebody has to! I worry about you. You need to take better care of yourself. Let's go to the parlor and relax. I'm sure your father has a fire in the fireplace by now."

Len was reading the Saturday edition of the Chicago Tribune as he sat next to a cozy fire. As the ladies made their way to the parlor, Nora glanced out the window.

"Looks like we're going to get some more snow," she said as she noticed fresh flakes swirling toward the ground. She stopped and her hand went to her throat as she noticed a government vehicle slowing down and pulling into their driveway…

Just like Sal...

She let out an audible gasp before backing away from the window shaking her head and repeating the single word, "no…No…NO..." The first word started as a whisper...the last word came out as more of a guttural wail, "NOoOOo…"

Selma turned and rushed to Nora. "What's the matter, honey?" she asked.

Nora's heart was beating wildly, her stomach churning, bent double, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Selma looked where Nora's eyes were cast. A government car… _Oh, God, no…_

"Oh, Baby...come here," she said to Nora softly. She pulled Nora close as Lenny Hanen went to answer the knocking at the door.

Nora wept against her mother as she hadn't done since her childhood years. Selma held her daughter tight, consoling her. "I've got you, baby, I've got you…"

Two military officers entered the Hanen foyer. Once they shook off the snow and removed their hats, Lenny Hanen recognized one as his son-in-law. He began to shake his hand, then pulled him into a firm man hug slapping him on the back. "Barux hashem! (Thank God!) barux hashem!" Lenny uttered in Hebrew awe. "Welcome home…"

Bo glanced into the parlor to see Nora sobbing in her mother's arms. He made his way to her side and placed his hand gently on her hair.

"Red...honey...it's me…" Bo said quietly. "Red?..."

Nora's tear-stained eyes looked up from her mother's shoulder into the eyes of her love.

"Bo...?" she murmured.

"Yeah, honey...it's me...I'm home...come here, baby..."

Selma released Nora, and she fell into Bo's arms. They held each other in a death grip, crying, tears mingling together. Then kisses, sweet and passionate, engulfed them both. Deep, desperate kisses...like they only had that moment...like some strange twist of fate would tear them apart again...

Finally, Nora pulled back, still crying, holding his face in her hands,

"Let me look at you...oh, let me look at you..." she said through her tears. "Are you alright? You're really here...I can't believe it…you're here...how?...why?..." She pulled him back into a tight embrace.

"It's a long story…" he whispered against her neck. "I'll explain it all later...but, I'm home...for good. Oh, honey…" he whispered. "I love you...I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too..." she whispered back sobbing against his neck. "Why didn't you write to me? I've been so worried…"

"I did write, but...well, that's another long story. I'll tell you about everything later…" He held her tight until her crying ceased, his face buried in her neck breathing in the sweet scent of her, murmuring comforting words until she finally calmed down.

Finally, Bo pulled back to face her again and gave her a long, lingering kiss. He looked down at her belly and ran a hand across it.

"What's this?" he asked smiling.

"It's our baby" she said quietly, "I've been writing to you about the baby for months…"

Bo shook his head with tears in his eyes. "I didn't know...I didn't get your letters…"

New tears followed traces of the old down Nora's cheeks. "Well...you're going to be a daddy in about two months," she said softly, smiling at him through her tears.

Bo put both hands alongside her expanding belly. He was grinning all over.

"I guess I don't have to ask if that makes you happy...your face says it all."

"Oh, honey, I'm thrilled...I didn't think it could get any better than coming home to your arms again...but now this...a baby..."

He pulled her close and gave her another kiss. "I'm so happy," he murmured, holding her tight. "Are you okay now? I should introduce you to Officer Connor."

She nodded.

Bo took Nora's hand and they joined the others waiting in the foyer.

"Officer Connor, I'd like you to meet my wife, Nora."

Officer Connor shook Nora's hand, "Nice meeting you, Ma'am."

"You too, Officer Connor, thank you for bringing my husband home to me. Such a surprise…"

"A _good_ surprise!" said Officer Connor with a nod of his head. "Those are the kind of surprises I like to deliver. Now...I'll be on my way and let you folks catch up." Then to Bo he said, "Wishing you the best, Buchanan."

"Thank you, Sir." After a final salute between the two, Officer Connor was on his way. Nora went back into Bo's arms when Selma interrupted them.

"What about me? I haven't gotten a hug yet. Don't you have a hug for me?" asked Selma.

Bo reluctantly let go of Nora and laughed. "Of course I do, Selma, come here." He embraced his mother-in-law.

"It's wonderful to have you home," said Selma. When she released Bo from her grasp, she looked at him. "Now...are you hungry? You come right with me to the kitchen, I have some good food leftover from dinner...come on…"

Bo laughed, "Now I _know_ I'm back home...she's already trying to feed me." He wrapped an arm around Nora, and they followed a determined Selma to the kitchen.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Here, let me do that," Bo said taking the key to unlock their apartment. Len had just dropped them off, and Bo was finally home.

Nora entered first and turned on a lamp. Bo followed and looked at the familiar surroundings.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart," Nora told Bo wrapping her arms around him again.

"Oh Red, it's so good to be home...you just can't imagine...and...to finally be alone with you." He pulled her close and gave her a long, intimate kiss.

When she finally pulled back she placed her hands on either side of his face again.

"I just can't believe you're really here. Maybe you should pinch me so I know it's true."

"I'll pinch you and you can pinch me back...how's that for a plan?" Bo asked grinning at her.

"Actually," Nora began with longing eyes as she unbuttoned his coat, "I had something a little more physical in mind…"

"Mmmm...just when I thought today couldn't get any better…" Bo responded with a husky voice. He kissed her longingly before adding, "I need a hot shower though...I smell like a train."

"Like a train?" Nora laughed. "Well, we can't have that," she said kissing him again. "Okay...while you get your shower I'll make you a drink...bourbon? brandy?"

"A brandy please," he said as he hung up his coat. "I won't be long," he added as he made his way to the shower.

* * *

Nora turned off the bathroom light and found Bo in the bedroom looking out the window enjoying his brandy. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head against his bare shoulder. He turned and pulled her into his arms. She loved the comfort of his broad chest. She still couldn't believe he was home.

"Mmmm...you smell so good," he whispered, "...much better than an army barrack full of snoring soldiers."

Nora laughed. "Well, I certainly hope so," she replied.

"A blue nightgown," he murmured. "Is this the one with the wispy top…?

He opened her robe and looked. "Ah, yes...this _is_ the one. I used to picture you in my mind wearing this almost every night before I fell asleep. On other nights, I pictured you in that corset…" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm glad you like this one...it's the only one full enough to cover my tummy," she said playfully. "And the corset? I'm sorry to say, honey, but you won't be seeing that one for awhile."

Bo smiled and looked deeply into Nora's brown eyes. Suddenly he wanted her so badly. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her satiny softness close to his body and placed lingering kisses on her mouth and down her neck. His breath felt hot on her skin rekindling the passion in her that had lain dormant for months. She drew her body close to his and ran her hands up over his chest and around his neck. His mouth found hers again and their kisses became more passionate, more hungry, more devouring...

Nora pulled Bo by both hands to their bed where they finished undressing. Then he laid her beneath him continuing his pursuit of her, touching and caressing her, exploring... His warm hands felt like a fire to her, quickening her passion with his touch. It had been months...his body was now aching for her and hers for him.

He pulled back for just a moment and asked in a husky voice, "Is this okay...for the baby I mean…?"

"Yes, it's fine" she said breathlessly, pulling him to her again.

They made love with a fervor, trying to make up for all of those empty, lonely nights. Bo tried to reign himself in a bit considering Nora's condition...he wanted to be more gentle, but it was no use. He wanted and needed her so badly…

When the rush was over, he once again covered her with gentle kisses and looked into her eyes. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

She ran her hands gently up his back. "I've missed you too...and...somebody else has been missing you. Did you feel that?" she questioned softly, smiling at him.

"What?"

"You woke the baby. You didn't feel that? All that kicking and rolling around?"

"No...I guess I had my mind on other things…"

"That you did…" she laughed. "I need to roll over," she said trying to get comfortable.

"You okay, honey?" Bo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine...it's just that...I can't lay on my back for very long...it gets uncomfortable."

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright?"

"Bo...stop worrying. You're starting to sound like Selma," she told him.

"Well, _that_ wasn't nice," he grumbled. "I just don't want to hurt you or the baby. Now...the doctor actually said we could…"

She giggled at him as she snuggled closer. "Yes, he said we could...it's perfectly normal. Now, give me your hand," she told him. She laid Bo's hand on her stomach at the last place she felt the baby kick. It wasn't long before Baby Buchanan gave another hearty kick.

Nora smiled as Bo's eyes lit up. "I felt it! That was a good kick! Does that hurt?"

"No. It doesn't hurt. Sometimes the baby rolls from one side to the other and I feel the stretching inside, but it isn't painful."

Bo was in awe. He got down where he could lay his cheek on Nora's belly.

"Hi Baby. This is your Daddy. Do you have another kick for Daddy?" He rubbed his hand across her stomach and jiggled it. "Come on...wake up." He jiggled her stomach again and felt another hearty kick. Then Baby Buchanan str-et-ch-ed and rolled across Nora's belly.

"Did you _feel_ that?! That was _amazing_!" Bo exclaimed excitedly. "He's a strong one! Or she…"

Nora laughed at his excitement and caressed the cheek that wasn't lying on her belly.

Bo peered up at her as he encouraged the baby to kick some more. Finally he told the baby, "You go to sleep now. Daddy has to go so he can snuggle with Mommy. Sleep good...Daddy loves you." He finished by placing a tender kiss and caress on Nora's belly.

He lay back next to Nora and wrapped his arms around her. "Is it possible to love that little person that I haven't even seen yet?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she answered with tears in her eyes. "I've been loving this baby since the doctor told me it was there...before I ever felt the tiny flutters and kicks." She caressed Bo's cheek. "This baby has kept me company through a lot of lonely nights...we've had lots of long talks and...I told it all about Daddy…" she whispered.

Bo kissed her tenderly. "I'm so glad to be home so that I can share this with you. God's been good to me, Red...taking care of me there...and bringing me back to you. I'm so grateful…" he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Me too," she whispered. "Me too."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Bo let out a contented sigh after some early morning love-making. "It's like a second honeymoon, isn't it?" he asked quietly his head pillowed on his arm beside her.

Nora awkwardly rolled to her side to face him and snuggled closer. "Well...almost," she agreed looking down at her expanding belly.

Bo grinned. "You know...I had some trouble getting to sleep last night."

"Really?" she asked puzzled. "That's unusual for you...especially after sex..."

"I know. I guess I was just too wound up and excited to sleep. You didn't seem to be having any trouble though, so I watched _you_ sleep."

"Well...that had to be fun," she said with mild sarcasm.

Still grinning, he said, "It was. I watched you sleep and listened to you breathe and listened to all the other familiar sounds of the house...just glad to be home, Red. And..." he placed a hand on her belly "...I talked with my baby...thanked him for keeping an eye on you all these months."

"Him?" she asked raising a brow. "Sounds like you're hoping for a boy."

"Mmmm...I don't have a preference really." He wrapped his arm across her waist. "I'd love to have a little girl with your red hair."

"And I'd love to have a little boy with your blue eyes...and that ornery grin," she added raising a brow. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Nora's mood sobered as she looked at Bo's shoulder in the morning light. The scars from the shrapnel and surgery were still healing, leaving splotches and stripes of pink and white. She traced the scarring with her finger. "Does your shoulder still hurt?" she asked quietly.

"No, not really. My lower leg still bothers me some, but that's all. The doctor said it would just take time."

Nora drew closer to him. "You know...when I heard you were injured, I was scared to death. I can hardly believe you're here with me this morning...it's surreal..." Her eyes filled with tears as she placed a hand along his cheek. "I love you so much, Bo."

He held her close as thy shared some tender kisses.

"I love you too, Red...so much that...you know what I'm going to do?" he asked raising her chin with his thumb.

"Um...what?"

"I'm going to make you some breakfast," he said cheerfully. "Do we have eggs, bread, milk in this house?"

"Y-e-s," she responded slowly.

"Then we're having french toast!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he pulled on his boxers. "Breakfast will be served in about twenty minutes."

* * *

It wasn't long before the aroma of coffee and cinnamon made it's way through the tiny apartment. Nora slipped on the blue satin robe and made her way to the kitchen.

There she saw Bo in his t-shirt and pajama pants cooking over the stove. The sight made her smile.

"Hiya Handsome..." she said grinning.

"Hey Beautiful..." he replied flipping the french toast in the skillet. "You hungry?"

"Yes, I am." She wandered over to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist before she began kissing his neck.

"Mmmm...don't distract the cook, honey, unless you like burnt breakfast." He turned and gave her a kiss. "Can you pour us both some coffee?"

"Sure." She stayed by his side for a minute. When he glanced at her, she just smiled. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you," he said kissing her again.

She gave him a squeeze before leaving his side to pour the coffee.

Nora sat at the table, and a moment later Bo brought them each a plateful of french toast and bacon.

"It looks and smells delicious. Thank you, sweetie," she said.

"You're welcome...I thought you might be hungry after last night…" He grinned, then he quickly changed the subject. "Do you know what today is, honey?"

When she looked at him blankly he said, "It's Christmas Eve! And...have you looked outside this morning? We have about a foot of new snow."

Nora smiled at his enthusiasm. "Didn't they have snow in Europe?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"Oh yeah, honey, they did; but that was the wimpy English variety. It's nothing like American snow. Ours is whiter...and fluffier...and deeper. All around, it's a better snow," Bo told her nodding his head.

Nora shook her head and laughed at him, "You're just too adorable, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me," Bo sighed.

"And humble too! I love a man who's adorable and knows it," she said teasing him.

"Well then...it's a good thing you got me!" he said raising his eyebrows at her. "How's your breakfast?"

"Delicious. Thank you for making it."

"Sure," he said finishing his coffee. "After breakfast, I have a few errands to run. I was going to take you with me, but the snow isn't cleared off the streets and sidewalks yet. I'm afraid you'll fall, and a man walking with a cane may not be of much help to a fallen pregnant woman…"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Bo...please don't go buying gifts. I can't get out to buy you anything and…"

"I'm not buying gifts. As far as I'm concerned, we've received our gifts this year...we're together again," he said raising her hand to kiss it, "and we have our baby on the way."

"That's right," she agreed. They tapped coffee mugs.

"But...I still have things I need to take care of today," he said, "if you can spare me for a few hours."

"A few hours?! I hate to let you out of my sight," she told him, "but I will if you promise to come back."

"Oh...you don't have to worry about that," he assured her with another kiss, "I'll be back."

* * *

About 4:30 that afternoon, Nora heard rustling outside the apartment door. She opened it to find Bo crutch in one hand and a tiny Christmas tree on his other arm.

"What in the world..." she muttered.

"Ho Ho Ho. It's Christmas Eve, honey. I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I hope you don't mind celebrating with me," he said. He leaned the little tree against the wall and made his way back out the door.

"I couldn't carry everything at once. I'll be right back."

When he returned, he had two brown bags. He put them on the table and told Nora she could take things out as he hung up his coat. He then approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's cold out there...warm me up," he said kissing her neck.

She turned around and pulled him close, kissing him and rubbing his arms and shoulders to warm him.

"Now can I dig through these bags?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure. I bought everything we would need to decorate our tree...ornaments, garland, tinsel. Except lights. There are no lights being manufactured right now because of the war. That's what the man at Ludwig's Store told me."

"Really? Well, that's okay. We'll make it beautiful anyway."

As they were unpacking the bags, they heard a knock at the door.

Bo opened it to find Lena.

"I heard you were back, Bo. Welcome home!" Lena told him giving him a friendly hug.

"Want some coffee, Lena?" Nora asked.

"No...but I would take a beer…"

"We don't have any beer. Brandy?"

"Yes, please," answered Lena. "Looks like you're doing a tree! That's fun." She looked through the ornaments, tinsel, and garland on the table. "No lights?"

"No, Ludwig's didn't have any lights..." Bo started to explain.

"Oh? Well, hold on...I'll be right back," Lena said as she bolted out their door. A few minutes later she was back.

"I have one strand of lights," Lena said. "I bought them a couple of years ago when I was seeing a man who had the Christmas spirit. You can have them. Merry Christmas."

"Lena, are you sure?" asked Nora.

"Absolutely. I have no need for them. Tomorrow is just another day to me."

Lena swished her brandy around in her glass then quietly asked, "Bo...do you know anything of Mick's whereabouts?"

Bo shook his head no. "I wish I did, Lena. I guess 'no news is good news' as they say."

"I guess," she agreed.

They talked for awhile just passing time when there was another knock at the door.

Bo opened it to find Rita her hands full of _Salvadore_ carryout.

"Merry Christmas and welcome home, Bo." Rita said smiling. She walked past him to put the food on the stove. "I saw you leave earlier and was surprised to see you home. Why didn't you stop in to see me?"

"I just haven't gotten to it, Rita. I'm sorry."

She gave him a welcome home hug also. "So good to see you," she said. "I brought your favorite meal tonight to welcome you back."

"Thank you, Rita. I'm looking forward to that."

"Rita, would you like some coffee or a drink?" asked Nora.

"Or a cookie?" Bo asked. "Anyone want a Christmas cookie? I bought some at the bakery," he said digging through the other bag. "It's not Christmas without cookies."

They made small talk for a short while over cookies and drinks before Rita and Lena decided to go home. Once again, they both expressed their happiness at Bo's safe return and wished Bo and Nora a Merry Christmas.

When Bo closed the door behind them, he pulled Nora back into his arms.

"Finally, it's just the two of us again...well, the three of us," he said patting her belly. "Time for _me_ to teach _you_ the art of decorating a Christmas tree," he said giving her a quick kiss. "Now, the first thing we do is...find some music on the radio while you fix me a bourbon. How's that for a start?"

"Is that tradition?" she asked.

"It is now," he answered making his way to the radio.

She busied herself with making his bourbon while Bo successfully found a station playing only music; a mix of popular songs with a Christmas song thrown in now and then...no newscasts for Christmas Eve.

When she returned with their drinks, Bo threw back a swig, then stood the little tree on a table by the wall.

"First, we put the star on the top," Bo said. "Here...you can do the honors."

Nora placed the star on the tree's highest tip.

"Next come the lights," Bo continued, wrapping them around the tree and tucking them amidst the branches. "If you tuck them deep inside, it makes the tree seem to glow."

Then they draped the garland on the branches. As she looked at the lights reflecting in the garland, she smiled. "It's getting pretty already!"

Bo had purchased two boxes of ornaments...one set of golden bells with painted stripes, another set shaped like teardrops with glittery white snow on top. They hung the ornaments and finished with tinsel. Then they stood back to view their work.

"What do you think, honey? It's our very first Christmas tree."

"My very first ever," Nora responded. "I think it's beautiful," she said wrapping an arm about his waist.

"Now we can sit back and enjoy it. I'll refill our drinks. What were you having?" asked Bo.

"Grape juice."

"Juice it is, then."

They snuggled quietly for awhile on the sofa, just nursing their drinks, sharing some kisses, and enjoying the simple ambiance...the glow from the tiny Christmas tree and the music playing in the background. When they heard the voice of Ella Fitzgerald begin _Blue Moon_ , Bo set his glass down.

"Dance with me," he said softly pulling her to her feet.

She went into his arms and he drew her close. They danced, talking quietly as they looked into each others' eyes. Finally, their bodies melded together as they were caught up in the music...

 _ **Blue moon...**  
_

 _ **you saw me standing alone...**  
_

 _ **without a dream in my heart...**  
_

 _ **without a love of my own...**  
_

 _ **Blue moon...**  
_

 _ **you knew just what I was there for...**  
_

 _ **you heard me sayin' a pray'r for...**  
_

 _ **someone I really could care for...**  
_

Bo held Nora as close as he could with Baby Buchanan between them. They both laughed at the sweet interference her pregnant belly made.

Still…

They clung to each other...no proper dancing etiquette...just the need to be close to each other...as close as possible...breathing in the scent of each other...feeling each others' heartbeats…

Their mouths met in tender kisses...sweet, moist kisses...full of desire and longing, yet still tender, not passionate…

Bo whispered, nodding, "I _do_ have a Christmas gift for you."

"You do?" she asked softly.

"Mm hmm" he whispered.

She smiled. "Maybe...it's the same one I have for you," she whispered back fingering his collar.

Bo paused a moment. "Is yours...hidden in the bedroom?" he asked seductively.

"Why...yes it is, Mr. Buchanan…" she said leaning her head to the side and biting her lip. Her eyes sparkled as she pulled him closer.

"Hmmm...do you think we have the same gift for each other?" He grinned in that adorable way she loved and they giggled together.

"I hope so, Buchanan, because...I _really_ _like_ what I have for you…" she said with wide eyes.

Bo threw back his head and laughed, "Oh honey...how did I ever live without you?" He shook his head. "I love you so much," he murmured pulling her close.

"And I love you," she responded with another kiss. "Now...let's go open our presents…" she said scrunching up her nose and tugging him by the hand.

Bo followed most willingly as the song continued...

 _ **And then there suddenly appeared before me**  
_

 _ **the only one my arms will ever hold**  
_

 _ **I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me"**  
_

 _ **and when I looked the moon had turned to gold...**  
_

 _ **Blue moon...**  
_

 _ **now I'm no longer alone...**  
_

 _ **without a dream in my heart...**  
_

 _ **without a love of my own...**  
_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ ****_The song _ **Blue Moon**_ was written in 1934 and recorded by many artists over the years including Ella Fitzgerald.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

The week between Christmas and New Years flew by. Nora and Bo just enjoyed spending time together after the many months apart. They had dinner out a few times, visited her parents and grandparents, took in a movie, and, of course, made love...lots of love. It was like a second honeymoon with the exception that they had to be a little more creative due to Nora's condition...but, that was fun too.

Because their marriage had been brief before Bo left for the front, it took a few days to fall into the pattern of living together again...and sleeping together again. Bo had forgotten that Nora was a cuddler with a foot fetish. She would drape her thigh across his leg and rub her feet against his. He didn't mind...kind of liked it actually...but asked her about it one night.

"Why do you do that foot thing? Are your feet cold?"

"Does it bother you?" she asked suddenly pulling them back.

"No...it's just...different, that's all…"

"Oh? So you're saying none of your previous women liked foot snuggling, is that it?"

Bo shook his head slowly. "I'm not even going to answer that."

She occasionally threw out a remark in an attempt to find out more about his past loves. He never took the bait, however. Rather, he would remind her that he didn't find what he was looking for until he met her. She liked the compliment, but it didn't do much to assuage the curiosity.

She entangled her feet with his again and went on, "My foot fetish...I think it's a security thing."

"You don't seem insecure," he remarked.

"Well, when I was little, we would go to visit my grandparents. You've seen their house...it has those tall ceilings and the dark furniture...anyway, they would put Susanna and I in a bedroom with red brocade wallpaper and mahogany furniture...it was very scary to me. So, I would snuggle up as close to Susanna as I could and snuggle my feet against hers."

"And she let you do it? She doesn't seem like the snuggling type."

"No! She _hated_ it! She'd push me away...'Get away from me, you little leech'...very mean to me…"

"Typical sibling," he remarked caressing her back. "Clint was mean to me too."

"Oh...well...we can swap stories sometime…" she said knowingly.

Bo smiled, nodding his head.

"Anyway…" Nora went on quietly, "I would just wait until I _k-n-e-w_ she was asleep...then I would _i-n-c-h_ my feet over until they were touching hers again…" she said showing Bo with her feet how she would sneak them back. "She never knew! And then I could sleep peacefully!" she finished with a flourish.

Bo chuckled at her. He _loved_ this...the conversations they shared with her head pillowed on his shoulder each night were priceless. Sometimes they were the hilight of his day. He imagined they brought him the same satisfaction as a smoker gets from a cigarette after sex...although he'd never tried that.

* * *

So, that week between the holidays had been a time of renewal and getting to know one another again. It had all been very pleasant until Bo was startled awake one night by one of his dreams.

It wasn't the first dream he'd had since arriving home. It was just the first that had awakened Nora, or so he thought. Actually, she had noticed him being restless in his sleep a few times, but he always rolled over and slept on. Not on this night.

He jerked awake into the stillness covered in sweat. He saw the white ceiling of the bedroom above him and turned to see Nora resting peacefully by his side. He ran a hand through his hair. _It was only a dream,_ he breathed in relief.

Quietly, he slipped from the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he rinsed his face and neck with cold water before going to the kitchen for a drink. He poured himself a bourbon, then slid back into bed sitting against the headboard to finish it.

Nora awoke to find Bo sitting up beside her, drink in hand, in the wee hours of the morning.

"Bo?" she said quietly. "Are you alright?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine, honey...just can't sleep...you get some sleep, though. I'm fine."

"Drinking at…" she peered at the clock in the darkness, "three o'clock in the morning? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said trying to hide his agitation. "I just can't sleep. I'll be fine. Just get some rest."

She sat up and leaned against him.

"Bo, you're sweating. Are you feeling feverish?"

"No! I told you I'm fine!" When he saw the hurt look on her face, he regretted sounding so harsh. "I'm sorry, honey...I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll be okay. I think I'll just get up so that you can sleep." He finished his drink quickly and made a move to get out of the bed. She stopped him by straddling his lap.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Bo, please." He looked past her across her shoulder with a faraway look. "Bo, look at me."

He brought his eyes back to her then, but they still held a faraway look. He looked at the way she was sitting upon him, her auburn hair tousled with sleep, her white sleeveless nightgown hanging loosely over her rounded belly and draping over the sides of his hips. She looked like an angel. He ran his hands along the sides of her belly, then on either side of her face pulling her to him...kissing her...tasting her...she would make him forget...he would forget everything…

"Bo…" She pulled back.

He kept her face in a firm grip kissing her with more intensity, trying to erase the ugly dream from his mind.

"Bo...no…not now…" she said as he ran his hands under the nightgown and along her thighs.

"It will help us sleep," he suggested.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to talk."

He sighed as he stopped his pursuit.

"Something is bothering you," Nora started. "You seem different, and I'm worried..."

"I don't want you to worry," he interrupted.

"Bo. If I was moving frantically from one activity to the next every day trying to stay busy, waking up in a cold sweat at night, and drinking bourbon at three o'clock in the morning, you would be worried about me...you would want me to share my troubles with you. We're friends as well as lovers, right? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't want to burden you," he murmured.

"Your burdens are my burdens...and vice versa. For better or worse...remember? Please tell me what's wrong."

His eyes took on that faraway look again. After a few quiet moments, he spoke. "I have dreams," he said, "of the battle...the last time I saw Sal." He looked at her. "Sal was my best friend, you know, before I met you."

"I know," she nodded. "You miss him."

"It's more than missing him," Bo said quietly. His voice broke as he said, "I killed him."

Nora was taken aback by his statement. She shook her head slowly. "What do you mean, honey," she asked him. "He encountered a land mine…"

"He did...but he wasn't dead. I ran back to find him lying there with his legs... severed...but he was still alive," Bo choked out. "He begged me to leave him there, he begged me. 'Just go!' he said. But I couldn't. I just couldn't leave him…"

Bo's words were coming in a hurry now...almost as if it felt good to finally release them.

"So...I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder the way they trained us...I wanted to get him to some medics...or at least to a place where we could take cover...but...shots were firing all around us. I was hit in the arm and shoulder by enemy fire, and would maybe have taken shots through my heart...if I hadn't been carrying Sal...Sal took the bullets instead of me because of how he was positioned over my shoulder..."

Tears had formed in Bo's eyes as he told his story. He stared seeing nothing.

"So, you see…." he continued barely able to speak, "In my attempt to help him...I really killed him...if I hadn't been carrying him, he would never have taken those bullets. In my effort to save him, I actually took his life...and Sal taking those bullets...saved mine…"

Tears were running shamelessly down his face now. "I don't know what to do...I'll never be able to forgive myself, Red...God...help me…" He pulled her to him in a death grip and sobbed. "God...why?...why?..."

She let him cry until he quieted some, and she cried with him; then she pulled back and took his face in her hands.

"Listen to me...shhhh...listen..." she soothed. She leaned her head on his forehead. "Rita showed me the report on Sal's death, Bo. The cause of death was listed as loss of blood from his leg injuries. The bullets you mentioned didn't penetrate his vital organs...the bullets didn't kill Sal...you understand? It's _not_ your fault. The bullets that he took may have saved _your_ life, but they are _not_ what took Sal's. I saw the report myself, sweetie...but I'm sure Rita would let you to look at it if you like...it might make you feel better."

Bo looked at her blankly. "You saw it yourself?" he asked her.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I read it to Rita the day it arrived...she was too upset to read it…"

When he said nothing, she continued. "So, you see...while you attempted to save Sal's life, he saved yours. You were helping each other...just like friends do. You have no reason to feel the guilt you've been feeling...please let it go."

It took a few moments for Bo to let all of this sink in. The sadness was still there, but the guilt was alleviated some. It had been a burden for a long time.

Finally he looked back into Nora's eyes. "Thank you," he said "for listening and...everything." Then after a moment he added, "You're my angel, you know that?"

She started to shake her head when he stopped her.

"No...really. You know how talking to our baby got you through so many lonely nights? Well...thinking of you is what got me through those same lonely nights. You were everywhere with me...in foxholes as I slept under the moonlight, in shelled out buildings where the stars shone through the missing roofs, in the army hospital as I lay awake...it was your face I would see. It helped me through...and now, here you are helping me through with your words and encouragement. I love you, Red. I'm so glad we found each other...I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nora lay down by his side. "Well, you never have to worry about that," she whispered snuggling close and wrapping her arms about him.

They held each other and talked quietly until Bo finally drifted back to sleep. Nora looked at his peaceful face in the semi-darkness. He had been through so much...much more than she'd ever know...and was carrying a heavier burden than she would ever realize. The dreams didn't end that night...but they came less frequently as time went by. Each time Nora would comfort him until he drifted back to sleep in her arms.

He had come back with his life, but it was a life forever changed by his experiences at war.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

It was New Year's Eve. After Vinnie and Rita closed the restaurant, they invited their friends down to ring in the New Year and to try a new dish called "pizza".

Actually, it wasn't a new dish to Vinnie. Having come from Italy, he had eaten his own Mama's pizza many times. Yet pizza wasn't a well-known dish in America except in large cities like New York. Even then, New York style pizza was far different from the deep dish variety served in Italy.

Lately, they had encountered a few wounded soldiers sent home from a tour of duty in Italy who stopped by _Salvadore's_ asking if they served pizza. Vinnie told them 'no' but said it would be on the menu very soon. He got his Mama's recipe and was trying it out on the renters at their New Year's Eve party.

"So...we're the guinea pigs..." Bo said looking at the dish called 'pizza' bubbling in it's crust.

"What the hell's in it?" asked Reuven Berkovich gruffly looking at the same. "It's liable to kill my stomach."

The girls smiled at Mr. Berkovich's gruffness. They were used to his brutal honesty while Vinnie was not.

"Well...I think you'll like it, Mr. Berkovich," Vinnie said kindly. "But that's what we want to find out...I want some opinions before I put it on the menu. If you don't like it, please tell me and I'll work on improving it. That goes for everyone here," Vinnie said in his Italian accent..

He dished up the pizza for everyone, and it was a hit. Even Mr. Berkovich gave it approval. They tried all of the varieties Vinnie had made, and the only suggestion given was to add a little more spiciness to the sauce. Bo was in love and totally stuffed himself.

They spent the rest of the evening playing cards and then some pool. Lena ended up partnering with Reuven for cards. He proved to be quite a card shark and he and Lena won the game. Bo and Nora once again attempted a game of pool, but she complained of a disadvantage because her belly didn't allow her to bend over the table properly. So Bo beat Vinnie instead.

It was a nice evening. There was no reminiscing about 1944 and it's happenings. Instead, they focused on enjoying each others' company and the promise of better things in the year to come. At midnight, they raised their glasses in a toast and wished each other a Happy New Year and the party came to an end.

* * *

"I feel like you look," groaned Bo as Nora crawled into bed that night.

She giggled at him. "It was delicious, wasn't it? Vinnie may have something going there with that pizza recipe. Maybe it will catch on."

"I think so," Bo agreed. "I thought it was great." He pulled Nora close in his arms. "It's a new year, Red. Wonder what this one will hold."

"Hard to believe that we didn't even know each other last New Year's Eve, isn't it?" Nora replied. "Now, here we are married for nearly eight months with a baby on the way."

Bo smiled. "Yes, it's been quite a year...full of ups and downs. You're one of the ups."

"Well, I hope so," she replied kissing his neck.

They lay quietly for a few moments before Bo spoke again, "Mr. Berkovich seemed to enjoy the evening. I thanked him again for how he intervened on your behalf the night Debronsky attacked you. Every time I think about that, I just can't help thinking about how it could have turned out..."

"Then don't think about it. Yes, that was the beginning of the change in Reuven. He really looked out for us after that night. Such an enormous help to us. He's a sweet man under that gruff exterior."

"Maybe we should name the baby after him," Bo suggested. "Reuven Beaufort if it's a boy," he said teasingly.

"Uh...no," Nora replied swiftly. "That just won't work, but we'll have to decide on something else...and soon, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm," Bo responded. "We have a lot of decisions to make," he said quietly, his mind obviously on other things.

Nora looked at Bo's profile. He was deep in thought.

"Okay...what's on your mind?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I've been thinking. My reason for being here in Chicago is gone...now that I'm no longer in the military…"

When she just looked at him, he continued, "So...I was wondering...how you would you feel about going back to Texas with me, Red? I really need to get back to work. I still have a position with BE or I can work on the ranch...maybe a little of both. The ranch house is huge...we could have a wing all to ourselves...Asa has already offered us the west wing...I hate to take you so far away from your family…"

"Bo," she interrupted running her finger along his chin, "...you and this baby are my family." She paused briefly before continuing. "Sure...I'll miss my family and my friends here, but...when we began this adventure through life together, you said our first stop was this apartment above _Salvadore's_. Now...if you say our next stop is Texas...then I'm ready to go. I love you, Bo Buchanan. I'll go anywhere with you."

He kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Red."

He snuggled her close and began telling her about Texas. "I think you'll like the west wing, honey...it's very spacious...we can make a nursery for the baby. Our room faces west, so you'll enjoy the sunsets...the sunsets there are gorgeous, Red...all orange and pink and purple and they go on forever...I can't wait for you to meet Maggie...I know you're going to love Maggie...and the baby will have a yard to play in...and…"

Bo continued on and on until he realized that Nora could hardly keep her eyes open. When he stopped rambling, Nora said, "Go on...I'm listening…" in a soft voice beside him.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "That's okay. You get some sleep. Soon you'll get to see it all for yourself…Happy New Year, Red…"

Nora smiled sleepily. "Happy New Year," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Within the next week, Bo and Nora were ready for their next adventure...moving to Texas.

Bo let Lena keep the used car he had shared with Mick, and bought a new one for he and Nora. Because the apartment they had rented was furnished, they had no furnishings to load, just clothes and personal items, so packing was not a big challenge.

The biggest challenge had been saying goodbye to Nora's parents. While they were supportive of Bo's decision, they were sorry to see their daughter move so far away; and sorry, too, that they wouldn't be close when their first grandchild was born. Bo assured them that they could visit as often as they liked. The ranch house had plenty of room.

Now it was the morning of their departure. As Bo returned from carrying the last box to the car, Rita met him in the lower hall outside the restaurant.

"Bo!" she called. "I'm glad I caught you. I have some things for you."

Bo followed her into the restaurant's kitchen where Rita placed a picnic basket on the counter before him.

"Here. This is loaded with food for your trip. I gave you things that would taste good cold. Vinnie even made a pizza for you. Pizza is great cold. I can vouch for that," she said smiling. "Then there is some soda in there and some fruit and cheese and bread...I just thought it would be nice for you two to have something to eat along the way."

"Thank you, Rita. That was so thoughtful of you," Bo said. "And tell Vinnie thank you for the pizza too. It doesn't look like we'll see him again before we take off."

"I'll do that," Rita said. "And here...this is something else that I want you to have. It was Sal's." She handed Bo a box. Inside was Sal's wristwatch.

"Oh Rita…" He looked at her. "Are you sure? This is too much…"

"I'm sure, Bo. Sal would want you to have it. You were like a brother to him."

Bo's voice was choked with emotion as he said, "It means a lot to me. Thank you." He tried to control the tears that had welled up in his eyes. The memories of Sal were very difficult for Bo even after these many months.

"I'm sorry, Rita," Bo said shaking his head while looking at the watch. "I wish things had turned out differently. I tried to help Sal, but…"

"I know you did, Bo. Nora has mentioned to me that you blamed yourself until you learned the truth. You have nothing to regret. Sal knows you tried to help him. He would have done exactly the same for you…"

"He saved my life, Rita…"

"And you tried to save his," she said placing a comforting hand on his. "I love and appreciate you for that. Think no more about it. Take care of his watch, and I hope you can wear it remembering the good things about your friendship."

"I'll do that," Bo said. "You know...Sal would be proud of you, Rita. You've been very strong and kept his restaurant going...that's a tribute to his memory. And Vinnie...he has been a real asset to the business. Not only is he smart and a good cook, but his heart is in it...just like Sal's…"

"Yes...Vinnie has been a Godsend," Rita admitted.

"You know, Rita…" Bo paused, "maybe I shouldn't say this, but...I think Vinnie cares for you. I've seen it in his eyes. I've caught him looking at you...the way I used to look at Nora."

"I know," Rita said quietly, "...I've seen it too, Bo. I'm just not ready for that at this point…"

"And if you were? Would Vinnie have a chance?"

Rita smiled. "Possibly," she admitted. "But...don't you say anything to him."

"I won't...this conversation is between you and me," Bo assured her. "But, Rita…" Bo stopped a moment formulating his next words carefully, "...a while back, I had a beautiful young woman remind me that life is uncertain...she told me that I should just 'grab life and live it.' " He paused and smiled at the memory. "I married her two weeks later. It's the best decision I ever made in my life."

At that moment Nora rounded the corner.

"Speak of the devil," Bo said.

"The devil?" Nora questioned. "I hope you weren't talking about me!"

Bo laughed as he put his arm around her. "Well, I was, honey, but…"

Rita interrupted, "It was all good," she said smiling.

Bo showed Nora the basket of food and then the watch that Rita had given him.

"Thank you, Rita," Nora said hugging her. "Thank you for everything. If you ever need anything, please let us know. And come to see us! Just get on a train and come. I'd love that! And write to me..."

They held each other tight and the tears started.

"Oh...here we go," Bo said. "I'll put this stuff in the car while you ladies finish your goodbyes.

A short time later, Bo and Nora waved goodbye to their neighbors from the apartments above _Salvadore's_.

They were on their way to Texas.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

The trip they made from Chicago to Texas took nearly a week. Bo stopped often at roadside rests and limited the hours they drove each day because of Nora's condition.

Finally, on the evening of their sixth day of travel, Bo pulled into the long, winding road to the ranch. They passed pastures of galloping horses, cattle grazing, many barns and stables, and a lake before Nora finally saw the rambling ranch house itself, her new home.

"My word, Bo, how will I ever find my way around?"

Bo chuckled. "You'll know your way around in no time, honey. But, if you get lost, I'll come looking for you."

"That's reassuring," she replied.

Bo parked the car in front of the house, and went to Nora's side to give her a hand out. She was a little nervous about meeting his family for the first time, but felt better when Bo took her by the hand.

He must have read her mind because he whispered, "You have no reason to be nervous. I know they're going to love you," before giving her a reassuring kiss.

As they entered the front foyer, Bo shouted, "ANYBODY HOME?"

It wasn't long before a tall figure appeared in a doorway.

"Well, if it isn't the youngest son returning to the fold! Come in, Bo!" the figure said with a huge smile.

"How you doing, Pa? Great to see you." After a firm handshake, they gave each other a man hug.

"It's good to see you, Son. Back from the war. I'm proud of you, I really am," he said clapping Bo on the back. Then Asa Buchanan turned his eyes to Nora. "And, who's this pretty filly?"

Bo extended his hand to Nora and pulled her to his side.

"Pa, I'd like you to meet Nora."

"So, this is Nora...she's just as pretty as you said. It's nice meeting you, Nora. You look like the kind of girl that could keep my son happy."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Buchanan," Nora replied a bit nervously.

"Well, we don't have to stand here," Asa said. "Come on in. I was just working on some things here in the library."

They followed Asa into the library and had a seat, but Bo couldn't sit still. He was anxious to see everyone. So after just a few minutes of small talk Bo asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Well, most of the ranch hands took some cattle to market today," Asa replied.

"And Maggie?"

"In the kitchen cooking, I hope," replied Asa.

"I'm going to go surprise her," Bo said, "then I'll bring her over to meet you," he said to Nora, "I'll be right back, honey."

Being left alone within moments of meeting Asa Buchanan made Nora a little uncomfortable. No sooner had Bo left than Asa attempted to make conversation with his daughter-in-law.

"So you're Nora," Asa said. "I sure was glad when Bo came to his senses and decided to bring you to Texas. I didn't want to see my grandchild being born and raised there in Chicago."

"You would have been welcome to come visit us anytime you wanted," Nora said.

"In Chicago?" Asa shook his head. "Hell no, I don't have any dealings in that city...too much crime."

Nora was surprised to find herself getting defensive of her home town. "I assure you, Mr. Buchanan, not all areas of Chicago are dangerous, and we don't have mobsters on every corner. My family has lived in the Chicago area for three generations now and have been very happy there."

"Well...that may be good enough for them, but not for my grandson. He needs to be here in Texas with wide open skies, fresh air, and horses. Not cooped up in a city…"

Nora started to smile, "Does that go for a granddaughter also, Mr. Buchanan? This baby could be a girl, you know."

Asa waved aside her question. "Well, of course it goes for a granddaughter too, but..." Asa smiled and nodded assuredly, "I've got a feeling this baby will be a boy...someone to carry on the Buchanan name. I'll bet Bo is wanting a son…" Asa went on.

"Actually, Bo told me he doesn't care what the baby is…" Nora replied.

Asa glanced at her. "Oh yes, that's what he says, but all men want a son. Especially Buchanan men...it's in the blood. We need another ranch hand around here. Girls don't make the best ranch hands you know," Asa remarked.

Nora's blood was beginning to boil. First he insulted her Chicago roots, and now he was treating her unborn child as worthless if it was of the female gender!

"Perhaps not," Mr. Buchanan. "Perhaps she wouldn't _want_ to be a ranch hand...perhaps she would rather be a lawyer or some other female role of significance!"

"A lady lawyer?!" Asa laughed. "You have some really high ideas, don't you lady?"

Nora took a deep breath to keep from showing him any more of what Bo called her "sassy side", but Asa could tell from the look on her face that he had pushed her a little too far.

"Now don't go getting your hackles up at me. I'll love that grandchild even if it is a little filly. I'm just saying…"

Bo entered the room at that point preceded by a woman Nora assumed must be Miss Maggie.

Bo could tell Nora was agitated. "Just what _are_ you saying, Pa? What's going on in here?"

Nora stood. "Everything is fine. Your father and I were just getting to know one another, that's all…"

Asa said no more as Bo stared him down.

"Oh settle down, you two," said the woman with Bo. "Let's not make a bad impression on the lady within the first half hour." She took Nora's hands in hers, "Welcome home, Miss Nora. I'm Maggie. Bo has told me so much about you, and I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm happy you're here."

* * *

Bo was right. It didn't take Nora long to find her way around the ranch house, and soon they were settling into a routine. The west wing was very spacious, private, and comfortable. Bo painted one of the rooms a very pale yellow, and they bought a crib and dresser for the baby.

While she was shopping with Maggie and her daughter-in-law, Helen; Nora purchased fabric to make very simple curtains, like Rita had taught her, for the baby's room. And the final touch for the nursery was a beautiful new rocking chair...a surprise gift from Bo. Everything was ready with just a few weeks to spare.

Once the nursery was finished, Nora spent her time writing letters home or helping Maggie with simple jobs in the kitchen. It finally got to the point where Nora couldn't stand for long due to her back aching, so Maggie gave her jobs that she could do while sitting. Nora liked being in the kitchen with Maggie. Maggie told her stories about Bo as a little boy growing up on the ranch.

One Friday night in early February, Bo came into the nursery. He found Nora had fallen asleep in the rocking chair and he kissed her forehead to awaken her.

As she awoke, she saw Bo's smiling face above her. He was starting to tan, and he looked so handsome in his ranching clothes and cowboy hat.

"Hey Beautiful," he whispered.

"Hey, Sweetie...I've been missing you," she murmured. "It's late."

"I know...I'm sorry it's so late. What are you doing in here?" he asked looking around. Nora had all of the dresser drawers hanging open.

"Oh...I just decided I should dust in here again. Then I was rearranging everything in the drawers." She showed Bo the new arrangement of the tiny gowns, blankets, and booties. "Just getting ready. Maggie calls it 'nesting'. She tells me it won't be much longer," Nora said. "I can hardly wait."

"Me neither," Bo agreed, smiling. "Hey...want to know why I was so late?"

"Yes," she answered, "why were you so late?"

"Here," he said holding out her robe to her. "Put this on and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on, " he encouraged as she put on her robe.

Bo put his arm around her and led her to the stables.

"Look what I delivered tonight," Bo said pointing into a stall.

Nora peeked in to see a tiny colt with his Mama. "Ohhh, Bo!" Nora exclaimed. "He's so cute! And you delivered him?"

"Thomas and I. His mama was having some trouble, so we had to help. I wanted you to see him though. Who does he remind you of?"

"Levanah...he has the same markings. He's beautiful."

Bo was grinning from ear to ear.

"So this is what you do when you're late getting home, huh? You're a man of many talents, Bo Buchanan." She went into his arms. "And you look so adorable in your hat and jeans and chaps," she whispered cuddling against him and kissing his neck. "If I didn't have a bulky body and backache...what I wouldn't do with you…" she teased him seductively.

Bo chuckled as he pulled her close. Then he put the hat on _her_ head.

Well...I think, as a rancher's wife, that you need a hat too. I'll have to get you one. Then, after the baby comes, we'll make love wearing nothing but our hats. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Oooo, that sounds like fun," she responded with wide eyes. "It's a date."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

 **February 8, 1945**

On Thursday morning later that week, Nora found Bo still in the kitchen when she ventured there for breakfast.

"Good morning, Red. Are you hungry?" he asked. "How about some eggs and toast? That's what I'm having."

"No thanks," she said looking around.

"Coffee?" he asked her next.

"No...thank you. I don't want anything." Nora said quietly. Then she asked, "Where's Maggie?"

Bo poured himself some coffee as he answered her, "Maggie got a phone call early this morning. Seems her mother is ill. Tom and Helen took her to see her mom, so I'm going to keep you company today," Bo told her.

Nora sighed.

Bo gave her a sideways glance. "Well, I don't know how to take that...I was looking forward to spending the day with you. It's actually really warm outside for February...unseasonably warm. I thought I'd drive you down to the lake so you could get some fresh air while I catch a few fish."

Nora gripped the back of a chair at the table.

"Honey?" Bo made his way to her side. " Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He pulled out a chair and had Nora sit down. He kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm having some pains," Nora said. "They started a few hours ago…"

"You can't be...I mean...it's too soon, honey...the baby isn't due for another week. You know what? It's probably those Hick contractions...or Hickey contractions...or whatever they're called...the ones you told me about."

"Braxton Hicks," she corrected him. "No...these are more regular than that. Not only that, but my lower back is killing me...I just feel different today…"

"But it's too soon!" Bo exclaimed.

Nora looked at him. "This baby doesn't know what day it is, and it doesn't care about schedules. I'm just concerned about Maggie not being here. Does her mother live nearby?"

"No," Bo said hesitantly, "she lives in Abilene...it's about a three hour drive."

He stood up and started walking the floor.

"I _knew_ it!" he said. "I _knew_ we should have tried to find a doctor when we moved to town."

Because Maggie had vast experience as a midwife, Bo and Nora hadn't felt the need to find a doctor so late in her pregnancy. Maggie had delivered twenty-some babies as a midwife. She was very experienced and very competent.

She was also unavailable at the moment.

Even though Nora knew first babies usually took awhile, she wished Maggie was here. She had questions. She needed the understanding of a female. She needed Maggie's help through each step. She suppressed her concern as she heard Bo talking beside her.

"So...this is what we're going to do, honey. We're just going to stay calm. We'll just keep track of the pains and see if this progresses. Maybe it will be a false alarm. The main thing is...we have to remain calm…"

Nora looked at him. "I will if you will," she said giving him a look.

"I'm calm, honey. I really am. Now…" Bo said trying to take control of the situation, "I really think you should eat some breakfast. How about an egg and…"

Nora shook her head. "No...I can't eat an egg this morning. Maybe a piece of toast…"

When it was said and done, Nora was convinced to have two pieces of toast and a cup of tea.

In spite of Bo's hopes that this was a false alarm, the pains continued on. They continued no matter whether Nora was sitting or walking. They continued and, not only were they regular but, were slowly coming closer together.

Bo was becoming concerned, but he kept it hidden from Nora. He didn't really know what to do...Maggie needed to be with her mother who was elderly and sick. He hated to call her, but he needed her here if Nora had the baby. Still...he knew first babies took a long time arriving. Maggie would probably be here by the time the baby was ready to be born. If he could just keep Nora as comfortable as possible until then…then Maggie would be here to help bring the baby. His mind was confused as he thought of all these things.

* * *

"Bo?" Nora said.

"What, honey?" It was mid afternoon, and they were back in their bedroom. Nora had decided to lay down awhile.

"Would you rub my back?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, honey." Nora rolled to her side and Bo crawled into the bed beside her. He began massaging her lower back. "How's this?"

"Good...but you can rub it harder. It's splitting in two…"

He brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, baby."

Nora gave him a weak smile. "Bo?"

"Hmmm?" he said as he rubbed her back.

"This is real...not a false alarm...you know that, right?"

"Yeah…" he nodded.

She winced and gripped the sheet as another wave of pain took her.

"Everything's going to be fine, Red." Bo said in a reassuring voice. "I have it under control, so you don't need to worry, okay? Let me do the worrying."

A few moments later, he heard her speak again, "Bo?"

"Mmhmm," he said continuing the back rub.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

Once Nora was a little more comfortable, Bo insisted that she needed to eat.

"I am hungry," she admitted, "but I'm afraid the pain will make me sick."

"You need to eat anyway, honey. You'll need strength for the work ahead...and so will I. I'm going to go find us something. I'll keep it light. Try to rest. I'll be back as quickly as I can, okay?"

Bo left Nora and made his way to the library. He needed to call Maggie. He asked the operator to call the residence of Evelyn Johnson, Maggie's mother, in Abilene. Once Bo described the situation, Maggie said she would have Thomas drive her home. They would be on their way. In the mean time, she asked Bo to get her midwifery bag from her quarters and boil water to sterilize the equipment. And she made suggestions about what was in the refrigerator that Nora could eat.

Bo felt much better after talking with Maggie. It was nice to be told what to do. He put a pan of water on to boil and went to retrieve her midwifery bag. Then he found some leftover soup in the frig to warm up for them.

After putting the midwife equipment into the boiling water, Bo arranged the food on a tray. Two bowls of soup, crackers, bananas, and milk. He carried the tray carefully back to their room.

The late afternoon sun was beaming into the room by this time. Nora was perspiring from the heat and the pain.

"I can't believe how warm it is today, honey," Bo said making conversation. Feels like it usually does in April. And, it looks like it's going to bring in a thunderstorm...some dark clouds are moving in."

"Wish we could have enjoyed the day by the lake like you mentioned earlier," Nora responded quietly, trying to stay pleasant.

"There will be plenty of nice days ahead for that," said Bo. "I was able to reach Maggie by phone. Thomas is driving her home. They're on their way. In the mean time, she gave me advice for taking care of you...and that's what I'm going to do, Red. Take care of you and our baby."

He set the tray on a table by the window and pulled over two chairs.

"I brought us a light supper. Maggie says you need to eat something. She also said it would maybe help you to walk around some."

Bo helped Nora up and she made her way to the restroom. Then she returned and sat down with Bo to eat. Bo was right. The food tasted good. She was hungry to the point of weakness. She knew she needed strength for the hours ahead.

As they ate, Bo tried to make small talk just to keep Nora's mind occupied. He couldn't help but notice the wind kicking up outside. The clouds continued to darken and thicken and swirl on the horizon.

"Looks like you're going to see your first Texas thunderstorm," Bo said. Those clouds are really getting black. Hope Chuck gets all the livestock in before it hits."

No sooner had Bo said this than the rain started pelting the windows.

"Here it comes," Bo remarked.

They finished their food as the rain increased. Soon it was running down the windows. The wind was fierce bending the branches of the trees. Thunder rolled and lightning crashed around the ranch house.

"Is this a normal thunderstorm, Bo? It's pretty bad," Nora remarked. "Are there any weather advisories?"

"I haven't heard, honey. Don't worry...we sometimes get these sudden storms, but they don't last long," he reassured her. "Are you finished eating? You need anything else?"

"No...thanks, I'm finished," Nora replied. I think I want to lie down again."

As Nora stood, she felt something warm and wet gushing down her legs. "Bo! I think my water just broke!"

Bo looked where Nora was standing. Sure enough, her nightgown was wet and there was a puddle of fluid beneath her.

Bo quickly regained his composure. "Don't worry...I'll take care of everything. First I'm going to get you a clean gown...on second thought, maybe we should skip the gown. I think it will just be in the way later. Here, let me help you with this gown," he said lifting it over her head. Then he got a towel to dry off her legs and helped her get settled in bed.

"Bo, from what I've read, after the water breaks, the labor starts progressing faster," Nora said breathlessly. "Do you think Maggie will be here soon?" She gripped the sheets as another contraction took over her body.

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer," Bo assured her. But as he looked out the window, he wondered how anyone could possibly _see_ to drive in that rain.

"Honey, Maggie had me sterilizing her equipment. I need to go put them out to dry. Will you be okay until I get back? I'll hurry."

A nod was her only reply.

Bo left the room quickly. As he was making his way to the kitchen, he could hear the phone ringing. He hurried to the library to answer. A woman's voice crackled on the other end of a static-y phone call.

"Bo, it's Maggie…"

"Maggie?! I can barely hear you. Where are you?" Bo shouted into the receiver.

"We're calling from a service station just west of Strawn...Bo, we can't make it through...trees and power lines are down. We have to take another route...it's going to be longer than we thought…" Maggie shouted over the static.

Bo's heart sank then started racing as he realized what this meant. He and Nora were on their own unless by some miracle Maggie and Thomas got back in time…

"Maggie...what should I do? Nora's water broke. Maggie? Maggie?!...MAGGIE!..." The phone line was dead. Bo hung up feeling defeated. How was he going to tell Nora? What if something went wrong?...

Bo snapped back to reality when he heard Nora moaning from the bedroom. He hurried to the kitchen and gathered all of the sterilized equipment into a clean towel. He picked up the towel in one hand and the midwifery bag in the other, then he made his way back to the west wing.

When he came in, Nora was writhing in pain on the bed. Bo laid the towel and supplies out on the dresser top near the end of the bed. Then he got a wet washcloth and went to wipe Nora's brow.

"Bo…"

"I'm here, Red."

She gripped the sheets and moaned in pain.

"Maggie?" Nora managed to ask.

"She's not here yet," Bo said.

"When? When will she be here?" Nora asked weakly.

"Honey." Bo sat on the edge of the bed. "Maggie and Thomas have to take a different route because of the storm. It's going to be awhile…"

"No..." Nora started crying. "I need her here! What are we going to do, Bo?" Nora asked with fear in her voice and eyes.

At that point, Bo pushed his own fears aside. He had to hide his own anxieties. He had to be strong for Nora. He held her face in his hands.

"Honey...this is what we're going to do. You're going to have this baby...and I'm going to help you. Everything's going to be alright, Red...I promise you. Trust me. Can you trust me? We have to work together now. We can do this...Trust me?"

Nora nodded her head. She looked at Bo with fear-filled eyes. "I trust you…" she whispered. "Please help me…"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

At that point, Bo did his best to cast his fears aside. He set to work trying to make everything as comfortable as possible for Nora.

He started by getting two sheets from the linen closet. He attached a sheet to both bedposts at the foot of the bed, then extended the sheets on either side of her. He tied a knot at the end of each sheet and placed a knot in each of Nora's hands.

"These are for you to grip when you're in pain," he told Nora. I won't be able to hold your hands at some point, so I want you to have something to hold onto.

She just nodded.

Bo then went to look into Maggie's bag. When he removed the equipment earlier, he had seen a notepad and a small booklet. He took those from the bag. The booklet described each of the instruments and how to use them. It also gave a brief overview of the birth process and what to look for at each step. This would be helpful. The notepad was just a journal of sorts...notes Maggie had written after helping other women and then the genders of the children she had delivered.

 _Sweet Maggie,_ Bo thought. _She's brought so many babies into this world. I hope she makes it back in time to deliver mine…_

Bo's thoughts were interrupted by Nora's moaning and gripping the sheets in pain. Bo decided he should start timing these contractions.

"Red, every time a new pain begins, tell me. I'm timing the contractions to see how close they are."

When the pain subsided, Nora quietly said to Bo, "You seem...very calm...aren't you nervous?"

Bo hoped it was okay to lie to his wife just a little at this moment. "I was, but Maggie left notes and information in her bag that will help us along the way. Then, hopefully, Maggie will be back in time for the big moment."

"I feel another contraction starting," Nora told him. He held her hand through it. She had a grip like a vice.

As it subsided, Bo asked if she wanted to walk around a bit. She agreed, and he helped her up. She put on her robe, and they took a little walk down the hall and back. He teased her about finding some music for them to dance to...she was not amused. Instead, he helped her back to bed.

"Don't feel like dancing with me, huh?" he asked wiping her brow with a cool cloth.

"No. That's how I got into this situation...I danced with you...that first night you came into the Aragon…" she said weakly.

"Oh...so now you're regretting that?"

She looked into his teasing eyes. "Don't ask me that right now." She squeezed his hand again as another pain overtook her body.

When the pain ended, Bo made note of the time again in the notepad. Pains were about six minutes apart. He looked in the midwife book.

"Honey, I'm going to look at you now to check your progress." He reprimanded himself for not having done this before now, but he reminded himself that he _was_ inexperienced. After doing so, he realized she was progressing normally.

"Everything seems just fine, honey. We can listen to music even if we don't dance, right? I'll try to find some." He turned on the radio. He kept the volume low, but Nora could hear the soft sounds of _Isn't It Romantic._ At this moment, nothing could be further from the truth.

As Nora drifted from one agonizing pain to the next, Bo kept track in the notepad. He helped her up several times to walk a bit and to use the restroom. He checked her progress. He wiped her brow with a cool cloth...and he talked...and he talked...and he talked...

He talked of how they met and her father's dislike of him at first, her fear of tadpoles, her inability to skip stones, necking in the loft, their friends...he went _on_ and _on_ and _on_...

When he started talking about Vinnie's pizza, she thought she was going to be ill...and when he mentioned her corset, she finally lost her temper.

" ** _STOP!_** Please just **_STOP TALKING!_** I _**DON'T**_ need to be thinking about Vinnie's **_greasy pizza_** or that _**damn corset!**_ That was probably what I was wearing when this happened to me! You'll never see me wearing it again, Bo Buchanan, I can tell you that **_right now!_** We can just take it out and **_burn_** it! _**NEVER AGAIN!**_ Don't even _**THINK**_ about that corset...or _**SEX**_ for that matter! _**NEVER AGAIN!**_ "

Had Maggie been there, she would have assured Bo that this outburst was completely normal and that he was _not_ doomed to a life of celibacy. As it was, Bo decided to heed Nora's advice and stop talking. From that moment, he continued caring for her through the pain, checking her often, and wiping her brow...without the chit chat.

The evening was long, full of agonizing for Nora and anxiety for Bo. The had progressed until the pains were just a few minutes apart and very strong in intensity. Finally, just before ten o'clock, Bo was seeing real progress...when he checked Nora, he saw the baby's head.

"I see the baby, honey! I see it's head! I see it!" He shouted above Nora's groans of pain. He looked in the booklet to see what he should do next.

Nora was writhing on the bed and screaming through her pain, "I need to push! Can I push now? I want to push!"

Bo helped her get into a pushing position. He had all of his supplies ready. He had read the section over and over again. He hoped he was ready. He had delivered animals before, but a child...his own child...this was different...

"Okay, honey. Go ahead and give us a strong push," he said to Nora.

She bore down and pushed with all her strength, panting and groaning through the pain. She fell back against the mattress as the pain subsided a bit...but the pain recurred just moments later with full intensity.

"Come on, honey, you can do this! Give me another strong push. _Come on, Red!_ "

Nora continued pushing. The pains were agonizing, and very frequent, but she continued working, pushing as hard as she could... It was so tiring. She took a break during a few contractions, then began again with slightly renewed strength.

After working and pushing for nearly forty minutes, she fell back against the mattress exhausted.

Bo encouraged her on. "Take a little break if you have to, honey, but I think you're almost there. One more really big push and I think the baby's head will be out. _Come on...you can do this , Red..._ "

When the next contraction came upon her, Nora gripped the sheets Bo had provided and bore down with all her might. She screamed as the baby's head emerged.

"YOU DID IT, HONEY! YOU DID IT!" Bo shouted above Nora's screams of pain. The baby's head is out! It's beautiful! A beautiful little face! The eyes are open!" Bo took the tiny syringe from the kit and sucked the fluids from the baby's mouth and nose as the booklet had instructed.

"Now...one more big push for the shoulders and we're done. One more, honey. Come on, Red!"

Nora braced herself and bore down again, pushing with all of her remaining strength. As the shoulders burst forth, Bo guided his slippery child into the world.

They heard a hearty wail from the child and a hearty laugh from it's Daddy.

" **IT'S A** **GIRL**!" Bo shouted laughing. "Oh, honey, she's _**beautiful!**_ "

Nora lay back exhausted, yet exhilarated...she was laughing through her tears. "I want to see her...I want to see her...please let me see her…" she said excitedly.

Bo clamped and cut the cord as the booklet instructed. Then he wiped the baby briefly with a soft cloth and laid her on Nora's chest. Once she made contact with her Mommy's skin, the baby's crying ceased and she just peered ahead.

"Oh, Bo...look at her...she's _so_ beautiful, isn't she?" Nora said through her tears.

"She's gorgeous!" Bo said grinning from ear to ear, "...just like her mommy." He kissed Nora's sweaty brow. "You did so good, Red! I'm so proud of you! You were amazing!" Bo exclaimed.

"You were pretty amazing yourself," Nora replied through tear-filled eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you...thank you, Sweetie. Thank you so much…" He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Then Nora turned her attention back to her new daughter, "Hello sweetheart...I'm your Mommy...remember me? We've had a lot of long talks, you and I. Daddy and I have been waiting for you...we're so happy you're here...we love you already…" she whispered. "We love you so much…"

Moments after Bo and Nora welcomed their new daughter into the world, Maggie burst through the door. She smiled at the sight that greeted her...a sweaty Bo and Nora with their new baby in their arms.

"You're late," Bo teased.

Maggie approached the bed to take a peek.

"It's a girl!" Bo said beaming.

"A _beautiful_ baby girl," Maggie exclaimed as she looked at the baby. "How long ago was she born, Bo?"

"No more than five minutes ago," Bo informed her.

"Well then, Nora and I still have a little work to do. Bo, you take the baby for a little bit while we finish. Then we'll get Nora and that little lady all cleaned up."

It was nice to have Maggie there to give him instructions. Bo got acquainted with his new daughter as Maggie helped Nora deliver the afterbirth. Then Maggie bathed Nora and put fresh sheets on her bed.

After Nora was settled, Maggie showed Bo how to wash the baby. Then Bo chose a little gown and a blanket to dress her in before going back to see Mommy.

Finally, Bo placed the baby back in Nora's arms and Maggie taught Nora how to nurse.

"But, I don't think I have any milk," Nora said.

Don't you worry, Miss Nora...she'll get what she needs. You'll have milk in a couple of days," Maggie assured her.

After feeling confident that Nora and baby were doing well, Maggie picked up the birthing equipment and cleaned up the room.

"Thank you, Maggie...for all of your help," Nora said.

"You're very welcome...I'm just sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. But you did great on your own," Maggie replied, "...you and Bo...I'm proud of you both." She kissed Nora on the forehead and gave Bo a hug before bidding them goodnight.

After Maggie left, Bo stood at the foot of the bed and watched his beautiful wife nourish their daughter for the first time. He couldn't remember ever having a moment in which he had felt more proud.

Nora glanced up at him and smiled. "Come join us, Daddy," she said to Bo patting the mattress beside her.

Bo sat gently beside Nora on the mattress. He looked at his baby girl.

Finally, after all of the stress and excitement of the day was over, tears formed in his eyes.

Nora noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Bo nodded silently. He ran a finger under his daughter's tiny hand. It was perfectly formed with tiny dimples on each knuckle, tiny wrinkles, and tiny nails. She was finished eating, and was now resting peacefully in her Mama's arms.

"She's perfect," Bo said softly. "Fresh, new...a miracle. I'm completely in awe, honey…"

He looked at Nora. "Thank you, Red. I love her...and I love you."

"And I love _you_ , Bo Buchanan."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Although they were both exhausted from their long and eventful day, neither Bo nor Nora slept well that night. They had the baby in a bassinet in their room, so they heard her every move and whimper. One or the other was constantly getting up to peek in on her.

When she fussed for a feeding around three o'clock in the morning, Bo observed as Nora changed her first diaper. Then Bo wrapped the baby and carried her to the bed where Nora sat up against pillows to nurse her.

Bo ran a finger over the baby's hair as she nursed.

"Looks like I got what I wanted...a little girl with her Mommy's red hair," he said grinning. "In fact, I think she looks just like you."

"Really?" asked Nora. "She does have my hair color, but I'm not sure yet who she looks like. I hope she has your eyes."

"Maggie told me she would weigh and measure her in the morning. She's tiny. How much do you think she weighs, Red?"

"I'm guessing about seven pounds," Nora answered. What do you think?"

"I have no idea. She's just a little bundle," Bo said smiling. "Let me hold her again now that she's finished eating."

Bo took the sleeping baby and laid her lengthwise on his legs. He unwrapped the blanket and slipped one of her little feet out from her gown.

"I just want to look at her," Bo said grinning. "Aww...her feet are _so little_ and look at her tiny toes...and look how her hair lays above her ears...she has nice ears, honey, flat to her head...not sticking out or anything."

Nora leaned against Bo's shoulder and smiled at her husband as he examined their new daughter.

Bo talked about the baby's "little knees" and her "rosebud mouth" and "chubby cheeks" while Nora merely nodded in agreement every time he said, "Don't you think so, honey?"

Finally, Bo wrapped the baby back in the blanket and held her in his arms in front of him.

"She's just perfect," he said.

Nora giggled as she looked at Bo's profile.

"So...does this mean we're keeping her?" she asked teasingly.

"But of course!" Bo exclaimed. "She's definitely a keeper," he said giving Nora a kiss.

"Well...if we're keeping her...then maybe we should give her a name, don't you think?" asked Nora.

"That's a good plan…"

"Any ideas?" asked Nora.

"None," he responded. "I just want her to have a strong name...fitting a Buchanan...something she can grow into. Do you have any ideas?" he asked her.

"I do," said Nora, "but, if you don't like it, tell me and we'll think of another one."

"Okay...what's your idea?"

"I like the name 'Lilli'," Nora said.

"Like the flower?" Bo asked.

"Well, pronounced like the flower but spelled with an 'i' at the end, short for 'Lillian'. Her proper name would be 'Lillian', but we could call her 'Lilli'. Then, when she's a grown woman and becomes something important like...a lawyer, maybe, or the First Lady of the United States...she can choose to use her proper name, 'Lillian', or be called 'Lil' if she likes…"

" 'Lillian' " Bo repeated. He looked at his sleeping daughter. " 'Lilli'. It fits her, honey...Lillian Buchanan…I like that."

"You do?" Nora smiled. "So do I."

"But, what will we put with it?" Bo asked.

Nora hesitated before making another suggestion. "Well...I was wondering if...maybe you would want to name her after your mother…"

"You know my mother's name, don't you?"

"Yes...Olympia…"

Bo thought for a moment. "Well...I like that idea, honey...but, really...Maggie has been as much a mother to me as my own, maybe more so since Ma died when I was young. I hate to disrespect my own mother's memory, but...I'd love to honor Maggie…"

Nora could tell Bo was torn between honoring both women with a namesake, so she made another suggestion.

"Why don't we use both names?"

"Both?" asked Bo. "How will we do that?"

"We'll just do it! Some people have two middle names...important people like princes and such...why can't she? 'Lillian Olympia Margaret Buchanan'."

"Lillian Olympia Margaret Buchanan...that's quite a name for such a little lady," Bo said grinning.

"Well...she's quite a lady."

"You're right about that, honey. What do you think, Lilli? Do you like your name?" asked Bo.

Lilli slept peacefully on.

"She wouldn't care if we named her 'Mabel Gertrude' Bo laughed.

"And you said you had no ideas," Nora teased. "We'll save that name for our next one," she whispered kissing Bo's neck.

Bo twisted his head to look at her. "Our next one?" he questioned. "Last night you told me 'NEVER AGAIN' and you said it quite vehemently as I recall. I was planning to burn that corset today...and possibly join the local monastery…"

Nora laughed. "Don't you dare, Bo Buchanan! Everything I said last night is null and void...it was spoken under duress. Do you think I could possibly keep my hands off you for the rest of my life? Impossible," she whispered kissing him again snuggling close to his side.

Bo chuckled. "Are you flirting with me, Mrs. Buchanan?" he whispered.

"Yes, I am," Nora said unashamedly.

"Close your ears, Lilli, your Mama is a shameless flirt…and Daddy loves it," he said claiming Nora's mouth for another kiss.

Nora traced Bo's jawline with her finger. "Why don't you...put our daughter to bed...and come back and snuggle with me? It's the best I can offer right now."

"I'll take it," he said kissing her gently.

Bo left the bed to lay Lilli back in her bassinet and cover her with a blanket. Then he returned to Nora. She snuggled close and he pulled her tightly to him. They shared some sweet kisses and quiet conversation, before Nora pillowed her sleepy head on Bo's chest and drifted to sleep. Bo kissed her softly on the brow before doing the same.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

In the morning, Nora awoke to find Maggie in her room.

"I came by to check on you and Little Miss," Maggie said. "How was your night?"

"We didn't get a lot of sleep," Nora confessed. I guess the adrenalin was still up...and every time she made a sound, we checked on her. That's normal for new parents, right?" Nora questioned.

"Absolutely," said Maggie handing Nora the crying baby. "Her diaper is changed, but she's hungry again, Mama."

"Thanks, Maggie. Where's Bo?" Nora asked.

"He ran to town, but he said he wouldn't be long. He's not planning to work today...wanted me to tell you he'd be right back. Now, I'm going to give you time to feed the baby, then I'll be back to check on your progress. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I've been feeling fine."

"Glad to hear it, honey. I'll be back shortly with your breakfast."

Not long after Maggie left, Bo came in bearing a dozen red roses with one pink one tucked amongst them.

"These are from Lilli and I...the red ones are from me, and the pink one is from Lilli," Bo informed her.

"They're beautiful! Thank you, Sweetie."

"Thank _you..._ for my beautiful daughter," he said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I brought Lilli something too," Bo said. He went to the chair by the door where he had deposited two boxes on his way in. He picked up the smaller box and brought it to the bed.

Nora had the baby across her shoulder trying to elicit a burp from her.

Bo spoke to his tiny daughter, "Daddy brought you a present, Lilli. Something to snuggle with when you get bigger."

Bo pulled a fuzzy stuffed lamb with floppy legs from the box. "I couldn't resist it," he told Nora.

"Ohh...it's adorable," Nora agreed. "So...what's in the other box?" she asked indicating the one still on the chair.

"Oh...that's a little something I picked up for you, honey."

"How little?" Nora asked cautiously. "Bo Buchanan, it had better not be another corset…" she said looking at him.

"It's not...honestly, honey, would I give you a gift like that this soon after…? Have a little faith in me."

He shook his head as she watched him retrieve the box.

"Here...I'll trade you," Bo said returning to the bed. "I'll take the baby, and you can have the box."

As Bo held Lilli to his chest, Nora lifted the lid on the box. She looked inside and laughed.

"Bo Buchanan...have a little faith in you, huh?" She shook her head giggling.

"Well?... Aren't you going to try it on?" Bo asked smiling.

"But of course!" Nora exclaimed. She got out of the bed and went to the mirror. She pulled the contents from the box and put it on. Then she turned to face Bo.

"How do I look?" she asked turning around.

"Beautiful!" he said, "And you'll be even _more_ beautiful wearing it _without_ the nightgown," he said grinning.

Nora turned to look at her reflection again. Tilting the cowboy hat to one side, she caught Bo's eye in the mirror. "We still have a date, Pardner...in about six weeks," she said raising her eyebrows at him.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Asa Buchanan made his way to the west wing. He was on a mission...a mission to meet his new grandchild.

Bo was having a drink in the west wing parlor when Asa strutted in.

"Where's my new grandchild?" he asked heartily upon seeing Bo.

"Well, hello to you too, Pa," Bo said greeting him.

Asa looked around. "Well...where's that new little filly you were telling me about?"

"Maggie is teaching Nora how to bathe her. They'll be out soon. Have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure. Never been known to turn down a drink. You know what I like."

Bo handed Asa his drink and the two men sat down to wait.

"How was Philadelphia?" Bo asked inquiring about his father's most recent business trip. Asa filled Bo in on the purposes of his trip and the plans he had for Buchanan Enterprises.

"So, I don't think I'll establish an office for BE in Philadelphia," Asa was saying, "but in a smaller city west of Harrisburg called Llanview. It seems to be a growing city, just the place for new enterprise...Well, there she is!" Asa shouted as Nora and Maggie returned with the baby.

Asa put down his drink and got to his feet quickly.

"Hello, Nora," Asa greeted her. He remembered how their first meeting had gone, and he was hoping she wouldn't hold it against him.

"Mr. Buchanan. How was your trip?"

"It was fine, but not nearly as exciting as what has been happening around here. Let me see this baby." Asa made his way to Nora's side to get his first glimpse of Lilli.

"Oh now! Look at her! She's a fine little filly! May I hold her?" he asked glancing at Nora.

"Of course," Nora said placing Lilli into Asa's arms. The infant nearly disappeared as she was held by a man the size of her Grandpa.

Asa held her out at arms length and looked her over. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Look at that," he murmured.

The proud Daddy stood right by his father's side beaming.

"She's pretty, isn't she Pa?"

"Bo...you're not supposed to ask people...you wait for _them_ to say it," Nora reprimanded quietly.

"Why?" asked Bo. "Everybody that looks at her will see it!"

Nora shook her head and laughed. "You're prejudiced."

"Not at all, honey. She _is_ the prettiest baby ever...isn't she Pa?"

"She sure is!" Asa agreed, "And she's a Buchanan alright. Look how she has those little fists doubled up. Nobody's gonna mess with this little filly...no sir!"

"And look at that stubborn set of her jawline...that's a Buchanan trait for sure" Nora added looking at Bo and his father.

"Stubborn, beautiful, determined...those are all excellent traits," Asa acknowledged. "With those traits, this little filly can do anything her heart desires...maybe...even become the first lady lawyer in the great state of Texas," he said looking at Nora.

Nora looked into Asa's eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Buchanan," she said knowing that Asa was trying, in his own way, to apologize for words previously spoken.

"You're not going to hold those things I said against this old cowboy, are you?" he asked Nora quietly.

She shook her head, "No."

"And another thing," Asa continued, "friends and family call me Asa…"

Nora tilted her head to the side, "Asa," she acknowledged.

Without too many words, Nora and her father-in-law were starting on new ground...and they both knew it.

Asa looked back at Lilli. She had opened her eyes and was staring at him as new babies do.

"Look at that," Asa said. "She wanted to meet her Grandpa."

Then to the baby, he said, "Hello Little Lady, I'm your Grandpa. Welcome to the world, Honey."

"What's her name?" Asa finally asked them.

Bo said, "Her name is 'Lillian Olympia Margaret Buchanan'… 'Lilli' for short... It's a big name for such a little lady, isn't it Pa?" Bo asked.

Asa nodded his head. "It sure is, but she'll grow into it. She's a Buchanan."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **September, 1998**

Nora's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. She rolled her head to the side. Someone was standing by a window. As her vision cleared, Nora whispered, "Bo?…"

Bo heard a slight murmur and turned. Nora's eyes were open.

"Nora? Honey?"

"My baby…" Nora whispered.

Bo hurried to her bedside.

"Did you say something, honey? Oh Red! It's so good to see you awake! I'm going to get the doctor, okay? He brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead. I'll be right back."

He darted out the door.

Nora looked at her surroundings...she was in a hospital...slowly reality was coming back to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that her sweet Lilli was only a dream...just the best part of a very vivid dream...

She ran her hand across her abdomen... _my baby_ …

Larry Woleck burst through the door with Bo close on his heels. Larry turned and pushed Bo back out the door.

"Bo...you'll have to stay out until I've had the chance to examine Nora. I'll let you in when I'm finished. Please...let me do my job."

Bo followed Larry's instructions, none too happily, and anxiously went to the waiting room.

"Larry…" Nora began with the tears in her eyes.

"So, you know who I am?" Larry said shining a light into Nora's eyes. "That's a good sign. Answer some questions for me...what's your name?" he asked her.

"Nora Buchanan...Larry…"

He could tell she was in a panic. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

Nora, do you remember what happened?" Larry asked next.

"Yes...I was driving...and a car went left of center...I was forced off the road...but Larry…"

"Are you feeling any major pain anywhere, Nora?"

"I'm stiff and sore," she murmured, "but…"

"That's to be expected after an accident. Now, Nora, we have done a lot of testing and can't find any internal injuries, so that is a good sign. You are going to be sore for a good while though...you have quite a lot of bruising and…"

Finally Nora found the strength of voice to be heard. She grabbed Dr. Woleck's arm. "Larry...what about my baby?"

Larry's eyes softened. "When Dr. Conklin heard about your accident, she told us about the baby. She ran tests too…"

"And?..." Nora interrupted.

"And your baby is just fine. She did a sonogram and found a strong heartbeat," Larry said smiling reassuringly.

"Oh, thank God...thank you, God," Nora said through her tears. "Does Bo know?" asked Nora.

"No...we didn't mention the pregnancy to Bo. We thought you would want to do that yourself." Larry smiled. "So...are you ready to see Bo?"

"Oh yes!" was Nora's quick response.

"He's anxious to see you too. I'll send him in. And, by the way, congratulations!"

Nora smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you, Larry."

Moments later, the door opened and Bo appeared. Nora's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hi beautiful," he greeted her.

"Hiya handsome," was her response. "Come see me."

He made his way quickly to her side. He gave her a sweet kiss and looked into her eyes.

"It's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling, Red?" he asked seating himself on a chair beside her.

"Better now that you're here." She smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

"You gave me such a scare, honey. Thank God you're alright. I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you…"

"Well, we're not going to think about that," she said. "We're only going to think about good things, okay?"

"Sounds good to me, honey" he said kissing her hand.

"How long was I unconscious?" she asked him.

"About twenty-eight hours," Bo replied. "It was strange though...several times we saw you smile, and sometimes your expression was very sad...we thought you were going to wake up, but…"

Nora shook her head softly...remembering.

"I was having a dream...oh, Bo," she said shaking her head slowly, "you wouldn't believe the dream I had. It was _so_ _real_!"

Bo brushed a stray tendril of hair from her face."What was it about, honey?" Bo asked holding her hands in his.

She smiled. "I dreamed that we met in the 1940's and that you were a soldier...a very handsome soldier," she added. "We got married, and honeymooned, and lived in a little apartment above an Italian restaurant...and our friends lived in the neighboring apartments above the restaurant…"

Her eyes took on a faraway look as she remembered.

"Then you went to war, and when you finally returned, we moved to Texas...and then we had a baby...a _beautiful_ baby girl...she was so pretty, Bo...We named her Lilli...and you delivered her! It was all so real…"

Bo smiled. "Sounds like quite a dream, honey. It's a good thing dreams don't come true…"

"Well, _some_ dreams do," Nora said playing with his hand.

Bo shook his head and smiled as if he wasn't following her train of thought.

"Bo...one part of my dream _is_ coming true." She squeezed his hands. "We're having a baby, Sweetheart. I was on my way home to tell you when the accident happened…"

"We're having a baby?!" Bo asked taken aback.

She beamed at him as she shook her head 'yes'.

"You're sure? And everything's alright? Are they sure?"

She put a hand on his cheek. "Everything is fine, honey. Larry said Dr. Conklin did a sonogram and the baby's heartbeat was strong...so...we're having a baby!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, Red…" Bo gave her a sweet kiss. "Oh, honey. I love you so much," he whispered. "So much."

She held him tight while whispering back, "I love you too, Bo Buchanan."

* * *

 _Seven months later they welcomed a baby boy into their world...Matthew Hanen Buchanan..._

 _and of course they lived_

 _...happily ever after..._

 **~THE END~**

 _ **Blue Skies smiling at me**_

 _ **Nothing but blue skies do I see**_

 _ **Bluebirds singing a song**_

 _ **Nothing but bluebirds all day long**_

 _ **Never saw the sun shining so bright**_

 _ **Never saw things going so right**_

 _ **Noticing the days hurrying by**_

 _ **When you're in love, my how they fly**_

 _ **Blue days, all of them gone**_

 _ **Nothing but blue skies from now on**_

 _ **Blue skies smiling at me**_

 _ **Nothing but blue skies do I see...**_

(In 1927, Al Jolson sang "Blue Skies" in _The Jazz Singer_ , the first talking movie, and in 1946, Bing Crosby performed it in the movie _Blue Skies_.)


End file.
